Remember: Unbroken Vows
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Continuation of Remember series) When an old admire decides to take her revenge against Danny and Ember, she decides to take distract measures in order to find her happiness. She will travel through time and alteration, a single thing in the past, which will have distract effects in the future. Will she succeed? Or will a certain child of Danny and Ember stop her,and fix the past?
1. Wife

Alright! Everyone is split between Legacy and Remember: Unbroken vows so... I'll do both to please both sides! Just a reminder that whenever I write two stories at the same time, the updated will be slower since I have to alternate between the two. Keep in mind that Legacy as **nothing** to do with Remember series or any other of my fics, it's a story on itself and that's it. So I hope no one will mix both stories together, I'm going to start with Remember first since I'm not too sure how to start Legacy at the moment.

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Wife**

 _Three months after the events of Remember: Till death do us part_

Danny yawned with his messy bed head, while he took the mail from the second story home. They could have gotten one of those huge mansion celebrities and rich people would get. But Ember didn't want to live in those typical homes, she wanted to live like any other couple would and Danny had no problems with it. He thought about living in the Ghost Zone but remembered Ember wouldn't be able to breathe, let alone from phasing through the floor.

"Danny" Ember shouted from their bedroom window, "Is there any mail for me?"

"Uh…. oh! You're waiting for that letter, right?" Danny asked walking back home.

"Well, the Grammy are coming," Ember said hugging his neck while she watched him go through the mail.

"Uh…. here you go," Danny said giving her the envelope

"Thank you!" Ember smiled taking the letter and walking back to the kitchen. She opened the letter with her butter knife and sat down, she took out the letter and read through it quickly.

"So? How many awards are you going to win?" he asked drinking his coffee

"I'm up for…. Hold on…. six categories!" Ember said before squealing in joy, she quickly got up and kissed his cheek. Danny smiled and put his cup down, he hugs her back and kissed her back.

"Still excited? Every year we go to award shows" Danny said laughing slightly

"It's still exciting for me," Ember said messing his bed hair even more, "I don't always win awards, babypop"

"Most of the time," Danny said and pointed to Ember's awards which were placed on a bookshelf, well without the books since every shelf was filled with awards.

"Hey! That's not my award shelf! Your awards take half of the bookshelf" Ember pointed out and took some toast, "You have way more than me"

"But you're catching up with me!" Danny said and chuckled. Ember laughs softly while she went to their bedroom, she was excited and wanted to tell her parents and aunt. They could stay in their second home which was a simple apartment since they spend more time in Danny's time. But that doesn't stop her parents and aunt on bugging Danny to bring them to his time, so they could visit and stay over for a few weeks.

"Babe!" Ember shouted walking downstairs

"Yeah?" he asked and lowered the newspaper

"I'm going to see your mother," she said and poke his cheek, "See you later?"

"Why? She's crazy" Danny said and smiled at her

"Don't be mean! She wants to see me that's it" Ember said going back upstairs to change. Danny smiled and followed her upstairs, he chuckled and pulled her onto the bed with him. Ember laughs slightly and moves him back; she sighed since she knew what he wanted, and he wanted sex.

"Not now, babypop," Ember said pushing his chest back with her hand, "I have to go"

"Ugh…." He whined and lay on the bed

"We don't need to have sex all the time," she said getting up and finishing getting dress

" _I don't know if I can handle another child…._ " Ember smiled while she fixed her hair, she looked back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun" Ember said waving at him

"Do you want me to take you there?" he asked

"Hm…. How's your teleportation?" she asked and smiled at him

"Good enough to send you there," he said getting up from the bed; Danny walked towards her and opened his hand.

"Bye, dipstick," Ember said smiling at him

"Bye," Danny said waving at her before, he moved his hand slightly and teleported Ember to his family home.

 _Fenton work's – two blocks over_

Ember stumbled as the teleportation disappeared, she looked around and realised Danny's aim was slightly off. She sighed and quickly hide into a hallway, she didn't want to get mob by her fans or the press.

"Danny still has to work on the teleportation" Ember mumbled shaking her head slightly.

" _Now…. I'm two blocks from Fenton work's….. how am I suppose to get there without being mobbed?_ " Ember peeks her head out and looked around, she was surprised no one has seen her. Danny and she were still considered the power couple of the world! And the world was anxiously waiting for a child to be born from them, but she wasn't ready... Especially after her miscarriage. She wasn't comfortable with talking with Danny about the miscarriage, she felt more comfortable with Maddie or Jazz since they understood her better. She loved Danny with all of her heart but he was a man, and he just couldn't understand the emotional pain she was going through, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ember?" Ember looked back and saw Christopher, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Oh…. Hey, Chris," Ember said waving back and smiled back. Christopher walked towards her, he had become good friends with Ember and Danny. He couldn't believe he was friends with such incredible people! And yet, he was.

"Hiding?" he asked

"Dipstick teleported me here….. his aim is slightly off" Ember replied with her eyes scanning around the area. Christopher laughs slightly, he took off his coat and put it around her before putting the hood over her head.

"There... Hopefully, that's enough, so people won't recognise you" Christopher said while Ember moved the hood slightly.

"Thanks" Ember mumbled fixing the coat slightly; she wasn't surprised the coat was too big on her, but hopefully people would assume she simply dressed badly.

"Come on! I'll help you out" he said walking out of the hallway, "I don't think people will recognise you"

"What about that goth chick?" Ember asked with a slightly bitter tone. She was good friends with Christopher but that doesn't mean, she wants to be good friends with Sam. She can barely tolerate her whenever they hang out together, let alone be friends with her. Danny spoke to Sam from time to time, but he was still bitter of her actions.

"See… no one recognises you" Christopher said while he walked beside her; Ember looked around and saw he was right. She was walking in plain view and she wasn't being mobbed or asked about babies by the press, she felt like she was at home. Not many people knew about their simple home and Danny made sure of it, he makes sure to trick the press and fans, so they won't find out where the couple lives.

"Thanks, Chris" Ember whispered since she couldn't speak too loud; her voice was the most recognised on the planet after all.

"So, how's married life?" Christopher asked glancing at her

"It's wonderful! I had an idea how married life would be… since we lived together for a bit" she said and waited for the light to change.

" _Well….. there was at least two people in the house_ " she crossed the street while Christopher continued to ask about her marriage. She was enjoying the conversation until Christopher talked about the one thing, she wanted to avoid.

"The world's going crazy about you two and kids," Christopher said.

"Oh…," Ember mumbled and sighed in annoyance, "That's true…."

"Are you guys planning on having children?" he asked crossing the street and stood in front of Fenton works.

"Yes... It's just…." Ember looked away and gave his coat back, "Thanks for the help, Chris"

"No problem" Christopher mumbled taking his coat and watching her leave

" _I guess I shouldn't have brought up children_ " Christopher sighed and placed his coat on his arm, he looked back at Fenton works and simply went home.

"Hey!" Ember shouted closing the door behind her

"Hello, Ember" Maddie smiled hugging her, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm so tired of this baby talk," Ember said sighing and sitting down

"You're not forced to have a child until you're ready, Ember," Maddie said sitting down beside her. Ember shook her head and massaged her forehead, she just wanted everyone to leave her alone about this baby talk.

"I know! But people won't leave me alone about this" Ember said moving her hand down

"I know, I know," Maddie said softly while she rubs her arm, "You just…. have to try and ignore them"

"I know…," she mumbled and stared at Danny's baby photos, and couldn't stop herself from imagining on how there would look like. Would he or she take after Danny? Maybe, he or she would take after her?

"It's your body and it's your choices," she said and kissed her cheek, "Don't let others make this decision for you"

"Thank you, Maddie," Ember said smiling at her, "I'm glad I have you to talk to about this"

"You can't really talk about this with Danny, right?" she asked

"I love him! Don't get me wrong…. But it's just something... Only another woman can understand" Ember said looking at her.

"A miscarriage takes the time to heal... Especially physiologically... There's not much you can do. You can only talk about this and let time heal this sensitive wound, you can't rush it" Maddie explained and moved some of her hair out of her face, "If you rush into a pregnancy without being healed psychologically….. it can lead to depression or worse. And I know Danny, all of us, or your family wouldn't want something like that to happen to you"

"That's what I'm doing," Ember said smiling slightly, "Waiting... And taking time to heal emotionally"

"I know Danny doesn't understand the same way a woman would, but you should still talk to him about this," Maddie said sitting up and getting some tea. She boiled some water and took out a few cookies, "You have to talk to each other. A good marriage isn't built on lies or mistrust, but honesty and supporting each other. Danny is there for you... And you should talk to him about this"

"I will" Ember mumbled as she took a cookie, "When I get home…"

 _Glitter's home_

"I…. I think I found it…." Glitter mutter staring at some old photos; she smiled and took a magnifying glass, she moved it over a photo the press had taken when Danny wasn't aware. She fixed the lighting slightly and saw something in his hand, she quickly cut out the photo and used a microscope to get a better look.

" _Is… that…. a necklace?_ " Glitter squinted her eyes slightly, trying to figure out what Danny was holding in his hands. " _Wait…. Is that it? Is that how Danny travels through time?!_ " Glitter smiled and wanted to scream in joy! But she couldn't celebrate just yet, she had to find this medallion and fix the errors from the past.

"Danny obviously has it... But knowing how amazing he is... He most likely hid it and probably hid it well" Glitter mumbled to herself while thinking of a plan, "It could take me years to find it... But in the end, it's going to be worth it!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Searching the medallion

 **End**


	2. Searching the medallion

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Searching the medallion**

 _Danny and Ember are home_

"Did you have a good time with, my mom?" Danny asked sitting down beside her

"Yeah" Ember replied turning the tv off

"Is there something wrong?" he asked noticing something was wrong.

"I want to talk about babies," Ember said turning her head to face his surprised look

"Babies?" he mumbled a bit surprised, "What about babies?"

"People can't stop talking about it," She said and rub her hand on his arm, "And I'm tired of this"

"Do you want children?" he asked

"Of course I do," Ember said hugging his arm and kissing his shoulder, "I want to have children with you, I want to have your child"

"Then why are you upset?" he asked

"How badly do you want children?" she asked looking away

"I do want children with you but whenever your ready" Danny said kissing her cheek, "I know the miscarriage is still fresh on your mind, so I can wait until you're ready"

"I think….. I'm ready" Ember said smiling at him

"You don't have to force yourself, Ember," Danny said as he held her hand, "I don't want you to force yourself to make me happy. If your not ready then we can wait, I'm not pressuring you into this"

"It's going to be almost a year….. and…. I know it might be hard at times but I have you," Ember said as she held his hand. Danny looked up and smiled at her, he tightens his grip around her hand and kissed it.

"If that's what you wish," Danny said softly and massaged her hand, "But don't you want to enjoy marry life?"

"I do... But if it happens... I won't have any problems with it" she said and kissed his cheek, "I'll be happy"

"Hm… alright, my sweet rockstar" Danny whispered and kissed her on the lips. Ember smiled and kissed him back, she pulled him down as she lay down on the sofa. She held his hair slightly as she moved her hand to his pride, she continued to kiss him as she gently massaged him.

 _The next morning - Bedroom_

Ember opened her eyes as she sat up slowly, she smiled and remembered her crazy night with Danny. They had started out in the living room and finished in the bedroom, and after that, she didn't remember much.

"I guess I'll make breakfast" Ember mumbled leaving the blanket on Danny's naked body, she got the dress in some casual clothing before heading downstairs. She sighs and tied her hair in a ponytail as she walked in the kitchen, she took out a pan and the eggs.

" _Danny's child…._ " Ember stared at the window and watched some brides fly across her view of sight, she sighed softly and simply returned to make breakfast. She tried her best to avoid being a typical 70's housewife, but Danny couldn't cook and whenever he did he either burnt the food or made a huge mess in the kitchen…. Not to mention the few times he almost burnt the house down.

"Morning….." Ember looked back and saw Danny was butt naked; not that she mind, she loved seeing her man naked.

"Oh gosh," Ember said and laugh slightly, "Put some pants on, hun"

"Why? I thought you like seeing me naked?" he said placing his hand on his waist

"I love seeing you like this…." Ember said biting her lip as she gave a quick glance to his cock, "But! Now, not the time because your mother said she wanted to drop by"

"Dammit," he mumbled and walked back upstairs to get dress.

 _Town hall – Archives (Forbbiden section)_

"Where is it….?" Glitter mutter softly as she looked through the private records of Amity park's elites. She growled in annoyance and glanced at the broken down door, she was surprised she was able to break into the forbidden section of the archives. But she didn't want to take advantage of her luck, she had to find Danny's address and get out of the archives before anyone could catch her. She knew Danny's records would be here since Mayor Tucker made sure, no one would ever see the file and his successor as well.

" _Where is it?!_ " Glitter threw some files to the ground and groan in frustration, she knew his file was here but where?! She walked around the forbidden section of the archives when she noticed a strange painting, she frown and walked closer and noticed the painting was thicker than it was supposed to be.

"A safe….." she whispered opening the painting like a door. She smiled seeing the safe behind the painting, she tried to open it but it was a lock. "Great…." She mumbled staring at the safe, "How am I suppose to get it open?"

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" Glitter quickly looked back and saw a security guard walking towards her, she frowned and decided to play the _Lockwood charms._

"Oh…. I'm so sorry, sir," Glitter said holding her hands together, as tears started to form as she walked towards him. "I was here with my son….. but he left and I'm not sure how to get home…" she said in a teary voice.

"Oh…." The guard mumbled and walked towards her, "Do you know where your son is?"

"No…. wait….who are you?" she asked and stared at him with a confused expression on her face. "Why am I here? How did I get here?" she said and looked around.

" _She must have Alzheimer or dementia_ " the guard sighed and pick up a few files, he simply assumes she got lost and was confused before she made this mess.

"Alright, ma'am," he said closing the file cabinet with his key, "Come with me... I'll help you find your son"

"Okay…." She mumbled and secretly stole his keys, "Sir?"

"Yes, ma'am?" the security guard asked

"You're so kind... But stupid" Glitter said quickly taking a nearby book and hit him across the head; the guard grunted before he fell to the ground. Glitter smiled and threw the book on him before heading back to the safe, "Moron"

" _That was easier than expected_ " Glitter went through the keys and found the one that opened the safe, she smiled and unlock the safe. She went through the items inside the safe; she took out more files and read the titles.

"Wow…. The mayor, Vlad, a few politicians and…. Danny Fenton" Glitter smiled and drop the other files. She opened Danny's file and quickly scanned it, she only needed his address so she could spy on him and find out where he hid that necklace. "Blah, Blah, hero…. Blah… I already know all of this! The entire world does! Where is his address!" Glitter mumbled flipping through some pages, she groans in annoyance when she finally found what she was looking for.

" _Yes! Danny's address!_ " Glitter smiled and quickly took out some paper, she wrote down the address and simply walked out the archives.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A weary heart

 **End**

* * *

Legacy is out! Go and check it out! Also, feel free to make suggestions or either of the stories! You guys know I'm open to suggestions and used them each time.


	3. A weary heart

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **A weary heart**

 _Shout out to ClassyMissSassy and Bambi_

Glitter walked towards the modest home and wanted to gag! The house was bigger than a normal two story home, and better maintained than her house but that was beside the point. She knew both Danny and Ember were filthy rich! They earned millions in a single month! How in their right minds would they ever live here when they could live in a mansion?!

"UGH! Only that loser Amberline would willingly settle for this rat hole! And she forced Danny to settle with this dump!" Glitter said in disgust as she eyed the modest home. She smiled and glance at her watch, she purposely came at night since she knew there was less security around the home. And there were fewer chances of her being caught, she waited for midnight before heading towards the home.

 _"It doesn't matter…. soon I'll fix things and Danny will finally be with me"_ Glitter walked towards a window and looked inside, she was relieved to notice the two were asleep.

"Danny" Glitter muttered softly as she imagined the life she would have had with him. The life she was always meant to have, the life they were always meant to have together.

Glitter knew Danny was the one! She missed her old lifestyle but she could easily have it again once she married Danny. Heck, it is even better since Danny was even richer than her daddy was and way more influential. She was never meant for this kind of life, the life she had because of that bitch was born into the life of luxury and her entire early life was being treated like a princess, a beauty and everyone worshipped and adored her. But because of that bitch Amberline, she lost it all, along with the only man she ever loved, the one she knew would have saved her from all her hardships.

"Where's that medallion?" Glitter mumbled as she opened the window slightly; she smiled and was surprised the home wasn't better locked. She managed to crawl inside and stood in the massive living room, she looked around slightly and couldn't believe how well decorated the home was.

" _Shit…. This is incredible_ " She walked towards the award shelf and saw Grammys, music awards, and not to mention the countless awards Danny has received throughout the years. She hated her life, being forced to work to make ends meet and struggle for even the smallest of luxuries. Always being forced to follow someone's orders and being treated like a pauper and being ridiculed by those who should have respected her! But soon her hardships would finally be over and Danny would finally be hers!

"Danny! Where are you going?!" Glitter quickly looked up and saw lights from the top of the stairs, she quickly escapes through the window and hides behind a tree. She moved her hand slightly and saw Danny was shirtless, she simply drooled! Danny always had an amazing body because of his ghost hunting.

"Hold on! I think I heard something downstairs" Danny shouted walking to the living room, he frowned and scanned the quiet home.

" _I heard something,_ " Danny noticed the window was open, he raised a brow and went to close it. Glitter simply wanted to die! She had constantly had fantasies a "what if" life with Danny, but it was soon going to become reality. She was going to travel through time and stop Danny from saving Ember! All she had to do was to make a simple phone call to Josh and convince him to go out with Ember. The only problem she had to face was to convince her younger self that Josh wasn't worth it, she couldn't believe her entire future would turn for the better with a simple phone call.

"I guess I imagined it….." Danny mumbled and closed the curtains, he hunched his shoulders and went back upstairs.

"What's wrong?" Ember asked while she wore one of his shirts

"It's nothing," Danny said kissing her cheek, "Let's go to sleep"

"Alright," she said and shut off the lights.

 _Star and Andy's home_

"Well?" Andy asked nervously moving his wedding ring around his finger, "What does that thing say?"

"Hold on, babe," Star said pushing his chest back slightly, "You have to wait at least three minutes"

"Uh…. Do you think we can handle a baby?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck, "I mean…. What if I relapse?"

"I know you won't" Star said smiling at him, "I trust you"

"Maybe this will be a good thing," Andy said smiled at her, "Something to help me stay focus and stop gambling"

"Well…." Star mumbled reading the pregnancy test, "Positive!"

"Really?" Andy said smiling big, "The plus sign?!"

"Look," Star said showing him the positive pregnancy test, "You're going to be a father!"

Andy laughs slightly and hug Star in his arms, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father! Now, he had to stay clean! He couldn't relapse especially with a baby on the way, he didn't want his child to leave a terrible life because of him.

 _A few weeks later - 1981_

"It's been a while since we've seen, Danny and Ember," Elizabeth said placing her cup of tea down, "I wonder how's everything going over there?"

"We can nag Danny when he comes to visit," Vera said laughing slightly

"Hello, family," James said closing the door behind him

"Hello, Mr Presidnet" Elizabeth smiled kissing his cheek, "How was your day?"

"Good," he said putting his briefcase down, "Are you still going to call my Mr President? I only took over the company a month ago"

"it's still incredible!" she said and brought him some tea, "First the promotion and now your president!"

"Thank you, dear," he said taking his cup

"Hello?!" Ember shouted

"Speak of the devil!" Vera said getting up and walking to the front door.

"Hey," Ember said hugging her aunt, "It's good to see you, auntie"

"Where's the husband?" Vera asked. She smiled and couldn't believe her niece was married! Even though the wedding was months ago, she still found it incredible.

"Uh… he was here….." Ember mumbled opening the door and looked outside, "He was here….."

"Lose the husband already?" James teased opening the door wider

"Not funny, Dad" Ember pout and walked outside, "Danny?!"

"HUGS!" Danny shouted landing in front of her and lifting her over his shoulder, as he walked inside of the house.

"Hey!" Ember laughs as she lifted her head slightly and look at him; she continued to laugh while Danny placed her down. She back away slightly and fixed her hair, "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to tease you," Danny said chuckling

"So! Why are you two here?" James asked closing the door

"Just came to visit, dad," Ember said sitting down

"Tell us everything we missed!" Elizabeth said sitting down

"We want details!" Vera said as well as she sat down beside her sister, "We need the latest gossip!"

"There's not much gossip," Ember said leaning aginst Danny, as she places her hand on his leg.

"Ember! Keep that hand away from that area!" James shouted and pointed with his finger.

"Dad!" Ember shouted back crossing her arms in frustration; she groans in annoyance and pout, at her father. James glared at the two, he knew his little girl was having sex ever since she got married but that didn't stop him from annoying them. James didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to see it, and he didn't want to find anything.

"We're not staying here, James," Danny said smiling at him; James sighs and nodded his head. James and he have gotten closer over the months, James especially wanted to spend time with his son-in-law! He loved his daughter with all of his heart, but he wanted to catch up on all of the father and son moments he couldn't have.

"Alright, alright….. but that hand better be resting on the knees!" James said glaring

"Fine" Ember mumbled placing her hand on Danny's knee, "Jeez…."

"Ah! Our crazy family" Danny said laughing slightly

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Bundle of joy

 **End**


	4. A bundle of joy

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **A bundle of joy**

 _Shout out to Mr King and_ _Kitty Katz_

 _2012- Two days later_

Danny pushed Ember onto the bed as he kissed her, he held her shirt and started to unbutton it. He smiled as she sat up, so he could take the shirt off; Danny licks her neck as he held the back of her bra.

"Are you sure? Are you ready for the possibility?" Danny asked stopping and backing away from her slightly. He knew she was still in pain because of the miscarriage and he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted a family but only when she was ready.

"I'm sure….." Ember whispered while she placed her hands on his bare chest, "Besides... Don't you like the baby making process"

Danny looks down and smirk as he felt Ember lick his ear slightly, she held his cheeks before kissing him on the lips once more. She smiled and moved her hands along his chest, she soon arrived at his pants and unbuckled them.

"That whore….." Glitter whispered as she lowered her binoculars; she has been spying on them for three days, and all she found out was Danny and Ember having sex most of the time! Outside of their daily lives and she wanted to gag! She simply wanted to barf and kill someone at the same time!

" _That should be me!_ " Glitter held the binoculars tightly in her hands, she quickly lifted the binoculars and watched the couple have sex! And saw how terrible Amberline was during sex! Danny was doing most of the work; if she was in there….. she would make sure to pleasure Danny in many ways.

"Enjoy your time with him, Amberline! Because I will get that necklace no matter what!" Glitter muttered as she lowered the binoculars; she glared and simply left. She didn't want to see her beloved Danny having sex with that whore!

 _12 weeks later_

Glitter sighed in annoyance as she walked around the mall for her latest _babies,_ she needed a few things before travelling back to 1975. But she had to be careful of what she was buying since Sanchez co was going out of business, because of Paulina's actions and many investors have backed out since they didn't want to be affiliated with Sanchez co.

Ever since that crazy daughter of her old boss Mr Sanchez tried to kill Amberline and brainwash Danny, Sanchez co was going down the tubes and it wouldn't be long before a lot of people lost their jobs, and knowing her luck, she'd be one of the firsts. Glitter didn't care, she hated her job but she needed the money, but when her plan worked, it would no longer be her problem

"I don't know, Andy? It's expensive…. maybe this one is better?" Glitter slowly turned her head, she never thought she would ever hear Star's voice again. She stops and stared at her ex-daughter and that low life, Andy! In the baby section?!

" _What?!_ " Glitter simply stared in utter shock! She knew there was only one reason why a woman would in the baby section…. her ex-daughter was pregnant with that loser's child.

"Star, I still say this one would be better it's a better," Andy said and pointed to the nicer crib, "This brand has a longer warranty, and it better built than that one"

"It doesn't matter, Star," Andy said lifting the tag to check the price, "I don't want our baby to fall, we should get this crib to be safe. I'll just do extra hours at work and a few jobs on the side, alright? Don't worry we're going to manage" Andy said smiling at his wife.

"Fine" Star agreed and smiled back, "Man! You're really getting into this father role"

"I want to be good father," he said and placed his hand on his chest, "And I already know you'll be a good mother"

"Dummy" Star mumbled and kissed his cheek. Glitter simply left, she didn't want to see her ex-daughter and her worthless man any longer.

 _Ember and Danny are home_

Danny yawned while he passed his hand through his hand, he looked back and saw Ember getting a few things for a shower. He smiled and started to brush his teeth and stared at his own reflection.

"Danny?" Ember asked looking at her reflection in a nearby mirror, "Does it look like I gain weight?"

"Well… your butt is nicer" Danny smirk and stared at her butt.

"Danny! Be serious" she said and pout at him

"Well-!" Danny's eyes widen when Ember suddenly started to phase through the floor, he gasps and quickly held her up as he held her under her arms. "What the hell going on?!" Danny said seeing her feet phasing through the floor.

"I need the test!" Ember said while Danny lifted her off the ground

"A test?" he asked and cautiously placed her down; he slowly let her go since he wasn't sure if she was going to phase through the floor or not. Ember waited a few seconds to also find out if she was going to phase through the floor; the last time this happen she was pregnant…. Which only means one thing.

"Where is it?!" Ember mumbled going through the medicine cabinet.

"Ember?" Danny asked landing and walking towards her, "What's going on?"

She smiled as she held the pregnancy test in her hand, she quickly pushed Danny out of the bathroom. She didn't know why she was pushing him out of the bathroom, he's seen her butt naked several times.

"Ember?!" Danny asked stumbling backwards

"It's a pregnancy test," Ember said before shutting the door.

"A wha…." He mumbled in shock and felt happy.

" _Is she…._ " Danny places his ear on the door and anxiously waited for her to finish. He couldn't believe it! There was a possibility he was going to be a father! He waited for a few minutes before Ember opened the door and let him in, he sat down on the bath tube's edge and waited with her.

"What does it say?" Danny asked.

"Not yet…." Ember mumbled as she held the test in her hand. She was getting anxious as she waited for the home test results. Ember had a feeling she was pregnant from the little burst of powers, but she wasn't certain…. She needed to be certain. She could have gone to the doctor and get examined but it was too risky and she didn't want the media to find out about this and harass her and Danny even more.

" _Please…._ " Ember glanced at Danny, who simply waited as well. They've been trying for weeks and had a few close calls, but every time the tests were negative... but maybe this one.

"Oh my gosh!" Ember shouted and drop the test, she screamed in joy and immediately hug him.

"What?!" Danny asked laughing slightly as he held her. Ember covered her mouth and pick up the test, she smiled big and showed him the positive plus sign.

"Ember!" Danny embraced her and subconsciously floated with Ember in his arms, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father!

"I can't….. are we really going to be parents?!" Ember asked as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"We are…." Danny said while he held her tightly in his arms, "You're going to be a mother!"

"And you're going to be a father!" she said kissing him on the lips. Danny smiled and kissed her back, he hugs her tightly and smiled when he heard her laugh in joy.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Happiness

 **End**

* * *

I skip 12 weeks because that's when a woman starts to show signs of pregnancy. Just mentioning it if anyone was wondering why I suddenly skip 12 weeks.


	5. Happiness

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Happiness**

 _Shout out to American Hokage,_ _Mr_ _King and_ _Diva180_

 _2012 – Danny and Ember's home_

"I wonder what thing news is?" Vera asked as the McLain family stood in Danny and Ember's home; James and Elizabeth glance at each other and hunch their shoulders.

"James! Come with me!" Jack shouted taking James to show him his latest invention. Maddie smiled and sat down beside, Elizabeth and Vera as they drank some tea.

"It must be big for them to want us here," Vera said as she places the cup down. Danny smiled at Ember as he held her hand; the two took a deep breath as they opened the door. The couple smiled seeing their families together; Danny lets Ember's hand go and closed the door.

"I'm glad everyone's finally here," Danny said

"What the big news? You couldn't have told us on the phone?" Jazz asked

"Uh…. Not really" Ember said as she places her hand on her stomach, she smiled even more as she pulled out the positive pregnancy test. The two families' eyes widen and their jaws drop, they quickly got up and checked the test before looking at Ember.

"Is that…...?" she mumbled in shock

"I'm going to be a daddy," Danny said and chuckling

"AHHHHHHH!" Elizabeth and Vera shouted at the top of their lungs; the two looked at each other and scream even louder as they jump up and down.

"I can't believe it! Ember! That's amazing!" Elizabeth shouted before screaming even more. The families celebrated and cheered, the women all hugged Ember and were immediately talking about the nursery. Jack smiled and hug his son, while James kept his composure and gave the father to be a handshake.

"This is the happiest day in my life!" Elizabeth shouted with tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Maddie shouted and hug Jack's arm

"So will us!" Elizabeth said hugging his arm and jumping up and down

"Calm down, dear" James said watching his wife freaking out even more.

"How long are you?" Jazz asked

"uh….. 3 months? Right?" Ember asked glancing at Danny

"3 Months" Danny confirmed and nodded his head

"That means the baby is due in 6 months!" Vera shouted and clap her hands

"6 months?! There so much to do!" Maddie said and quickly got a notepad, "We need to design the nursery!"

"Oh! And the baby shower!" Vera said

"NAMES!" Elizabeth shouted. Danny and Ember raised a brow, and glance at each other. They smiled as they watched the women going crazy, and their father's watching their wives, sister, and daughter.

"Maybe we should have called them" Ember whispered

"Then they would annoy her to death" Danny whispered as well.

 _Two days later_

"FUCK!" Glitter shouted at the top of her lungs, as she rips another magazine announcing Ember' pregnancy. She thought she had time to get Danny back before something forces him to stay, and a BABY was exactly what that bitch Ember needed! To force her man to stay with her!

" _ITS JUST LIKE THAT BABY PROJECT!_ " Glitter kicked over her tenth tv in the past two years, as she remembered how Danny and Ember were partnered up to take care of a sack of flour. And the worst part, she was partnered with Josh! And that asshole killed the baby only a minute into the project.

"It won't matter or long! Soon I'll get that necklace and soon that will be me…." Glitter said smiling since she knows her troubles and money issues would soon be over. Yes, Danny was perfect! Even before she learned about his fame, wealth and superpowers, she loved him and wanted to be with him forever! He was gorgeous as a teenager and now he was stunning as a young man. Not, to mention his incredible muscular body! She didn't have to visualise his shirtless form since there were a few photos of Danny shirtless around. And naturally, every single woman went crazy! Herself included.

 _Danny and Ember are home_

"Is there really a baby in there?" Danny asked softly as he placed his hand on her stomach

"There is…." Ember smiled as she held his hand, "Our baby…."

"Wow….." Danny whispered as he moved his hand slightly, "A baby….."

"Think we can handle being parents?" Ember asked as she sat down

"I know we can," Danny said sitting beside her, "We'll manage"

"But with our careers….. we're so busy at times that we barely see each other" Ember said as she rests her hand on her stomach. "I don't want to be one of those famous couples, who hires a nanny and barely see their child."

"If we must…. We can cancel certain events, we'll move around things, and we'll do whatever it takes to be with our baby" Danny reassured her as he kissed her cheek.

"I can't believe this is happening," Ember said as she leans her head against his chest

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he asked while he wraps his arm around her

"Hm….. I think….. I would like to have a girl, but if we get a boy ill be happy" she said as she closed her eyes, and placed her hand on his chest.

"A girl? Why?" Danny asked

"I guess….. I want to treat my daughter, how I wanted my mother to treat me before you came into my life" she said as she opened her eyes and look up at him.

"I know you'll be a fantastic mother, Ember," Danny said as he held her close to his chest

"I just hope... We don't lose this one" Ember whispered as she held his shirt and tried not to cry, "Like….. the last one"

"Just take it easy, alright?" Danny said softly moving his hand to her cheek, "Stick with me and I'll keep you safe"

"Alright," she said softly and kissed him on the lips.

"Danny!" the couple opened their eyes and parted from each other, they signed since they knew it was their families coming over for the hundredth time this week. Danny pecks her lips and got up, he walked through the countless of boxes which filled up most of their home.

"Coming!" Danny shouted and simply went intangible to get through the mountain of gifts to answer the door, "Yeah?"

"You guys got more gifts," Jack said as he held five boxes and bags in his arms, "They keep coming to Fenton works"

"Sorry about that, dad," Danny said taking the gifts and adding them to the huge pile.

"The world is going crazy about this baby," Ember said moving some boxes to make a small path, "And we just announced it two days ago"

"Here," Danny said giving her a bag, "We have to open a few…."

Ember sighed as she took the bag, she pulled out a solid gold pacifier, she places the box down and simply found it too extravagant and a waste of money. The golden couple were about to have a baby and the world was going crazy, they sent the couple countless of gifts and were overwhelming Danny's parents. Very few knew about Danny and Ember's new address, so the everyone simply sent it to Fenton works.

"Ugh….. I guess we should open a few, organise them, and send thank you notes" Danny said taking a box

"Well, let's get started," James said opening a bag and pulled out an onesie, "This might take awhile"

 _Johnston and research_

"Laura, I'm so happy you made it," Douglas said walking towards her, "Thank you"

"I'm glad you're turning a new leaf," Laura said and push him back slightly, "But don't rush it"

"Right" Douglas nodded and back away from her slightly, "Sorry"

"Why did you want to see me?" Laura asked

"Hm…. I thought we could have lunch?" Douglas asked closing his computer, "And maybe talk? How's Christopher?"

"He's doing well" Laura nodded while she waited for Douglas to join her, "He's thinking of asking Sam to marry him"

"That's wonderful," Douglas said opening the door for her, "Do you approve of her?"

"I like her," Laura said as they walked to the elevator, "I think she the right woman for him"

"I should meet her," he said while they waited for the elevator to come

"You haven't met her yet?" Laura asked a bit surprised

"I'm just starting to fix things with Christopher,….. I understand why he hasn't yet" Douglas said walking in the elevator with her.

"I'll talk to him," Laura said smiling

"Thank you, Laura," Douglas said softly. Douglas walked out of the elevator and headed to the car, he smiled and opened the door for her before going inside as well. "Do you ever think... We could be together again?" Douglas asked staring at his knees.

"I don't know, Douglas…. maybe" Laura whispered staring out the window, "Maybe….."

"I hope….. one day….. we can be a family once more," he said and smiled

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Baby bump

 **End**


	6. Baby bump

Current age of Remember series characters:

Danny and Ember are both 23 in 2012, a year has passed between till death do us part and now, so right now thier 24 (Forgot to change 2012 to 2013)

Glitter is 56 (55 in 2012)

Laura - 55

Douglas - 56

Christopher - 26

Sam - 24

I'm going to skip 12 years when Danny and Ember's baby is born since a baby can't travel through time and stop Glitter.

2025

Danny - 36

Ember - 36

Glitter - 68 (I know it's gross as hell!)

Laura - 67

Douglas - 68

Christopher - 38

Sam - 36

Ember and Danny's child will be 12 (but very mature for their age. They could easily pass off as a teenager)

Danny won't be with some old lady in 2025 because the timeline with change a lot of things, it will have an effect on everyone! All of this will be explain better throughout the chapters.

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Baby bump**

 _Shout out to PhantomusMaximus, Kitty Katz and_ _GhostsRmyfriends_

 _Flashback – Before the events of Twist in time_

Glitter sighed in annoyance as she flopped on her sofa, she hated her job at Sanchez co. She was forced to organise papers, answer phones, copy files, and other boring stuff she couldn't care about it. She hated her life! She was cut off from her family fortune and had to work, not to mention it's been a year since she officially divorced Josh, though they have been separated long before that. The only good thing in her life was her beautiful little girl Star. She was exactly like Glitter was at that age and she did everything to give her daughter what all Lockwood women deserved. She picked up the newspaper and she almost dropped it in shock! Her eyes had to be deceiving her, this had to be

"Da…. Danny?!" Glitter whispered in complete shock. She rubs her eyes slightly and took another look at the photo it couldn't have been him?! No, it was him…. Glitter would never forget Danny's charming's looks. He was younger in this photo; he wasn't the Danny how she remembered when she was in high school. But it was differently him, a younger and cuter version of him.

"Uh! What a bunch of freaks!" Star shouted slamming the door shut as she walked into the living room.

"What's the matter, princess?" Glitter asked placing the newspaper down

"It's those freaks! The Fenton's were chasing a ghost today and I got some weird….. goo…. it ruined my hair!" Star shouted quickly checking her hair from her small mirror. Glitter's eyes widen, as she heard the name Fenton…. Fenton…. That name rang a bell.

" _Fenton….. where have I heard this name before?_ " Glitter glance back at the photo and saw the headline, _Danny Phantom!_ "That's it….. Phantom….. Fenton" Glitter smiled realising Danny's real name was Fenton and not Patterson!

"Could it be….." Glitter mumbled softly as she glances at her daughter, "Star, darling... Do these Fenton's have any children?"

"Yeah, two, there first is a girl named Jasmine, who seems like a freaky psychologist in training and there other is a loser in my class named Danny," Star said while she fixed her makeup. Glitter tried to hide her joy, this was her chance. She thought she had lost her chance but there was still hope. She might not be with Danny but Star was the right age and if she was right, she could get them together before Amberline even became a problem

"Oh, I'm sure he's not so bad, darling," Glitter said smiling at her, "You never know"

 _Present_

Glitter was glad to be home, for some reason she still couldn't begin to understand Sanchez Co was still running but it was nowhere near as big as it used to be before the Paulina incident. However, Mr Sanchez had to make a lot of cutbacks and call in a lot of favours to have something that resembled a business, she was surprised she wasn't one of the people that were left jobless, but unfortunately that meant she had, even more, workload now and she pay been reduced! Another thing that was Amberline fault!

"Fuck….. I hate my life" Glitter muttered as she flopped on her sofa. She sighed and hated her job! She hated working in general! She was never meant for this kind of lifestyle and she knew it. True Lockwood women never worked, and they only went to college in hopes of finding a decent husband, something fate and Amberline denied her!

" _Just hang in there, Glitter_ " Glitter sighed while she stared at the ceiling, she smiled thinking about her plan and knew how close she was. She needed that necklace to have her old life back.

Danny, the man of her wildest dreams, her prince, her saviour and her heart's true desire. Her heart fluttered as she thought about him and how soon they would finally be together.  
She got up and went to get something very precious to her, it was a photo album filled with pictures and news clippings about Danny. One good thing about the press is that they knew how to get some great pictures, though she had to crop the pictures that had Amberline in it, what remained of her was soon tossed in the trash where she belonged.

"My sweet Danny…." Glitter whispered as she gazed at the handsome pictures. There were many pictures she collected over the years, of both his human and ghost form. She went to the beginning where it had the picture of Danny when she first met him, it was one of the picture day photos when Danny attended school in the 70s and he looked so handsome, the another picture on this page was her high school picture, back from before her life was ruined by Amberline! She flipped through the pages and drooled over the many pictures of her beloved, even the ones when he first appeared as Phantom, she even snuck a picture of his teen form from Stars yearbook when she wasn't looking! Despite being lanky when he was younger, she still thought he was cute and reminded herself of that the lanky boy would soon grow into a stunning man.

" _We will be together, Danny_ " Glitter smiled and put her album away, she was going back to spy on Danny and hopefully find out where they hid that necklace. Once she knew where it was, it was a matter of waiting for the perfect opening and figuring out how the damn thing worked! But she knew Danny used the necklace often since Amberline's stupid parents and aunt were around still the same age in the 70s. The press discovered them and even asked them a few questions. They appear like once for a few weeks and then disappeared for a bit before reappearing again, and she knew why they were returning and coming from the past.

 _Baby to be (Store)_

" _Why am I here…...?_ " Ember sighed in annoyance as she held her wing in place, she had no idea how she allowed her mother, mother and sister in law, and aunt to drag her to a baby store. She wanted to stay home with Danny, he was going to make her, her favourite snack. Peanut butter sandwich with bananas, top with chocolate and a side of pickles. She didn't know why she wanted the pickles, but lately, she was craving some. She could have been sitting in bed, watching movies, eating her sandwich and pickles, with her husband beside her and keeping her warm with his hugs. But no, she was at Baby to be and tried not to get mobbed by her ten times crazy fans! Who would all demand news about the baby, and she didn't want to deal with it.

"I think this one is the best!" Elizabeth said as she held a frilly pink baby dress

"No, no, no! This one is better!" Vera said showing the blue onesie with ducks on it

"I believe this one is better," Maddie said showing the simple blue onesie, "It reminds me of Danny's eyes"

"Why not all three?" Jazz suggested

"That's a good idea," Maddie said smiling at Elizabeth and Vera

"Can I mention something?" Ember said; she had to deepen her voice since the last time, she was with Maddie and wore a disguise but when she spoke to Maddie, her voice gave her out. She was immediately mobbed and had cameras shoved in her face; Maddie was pushed to the side since the public wasn't as interested in her. Which was fine since Maddie could go out and have a normal life; that was the reason why Maddie wasn't mobbed.

"What is it?" Vera asked

"We don't even know the baby's gender…. So…. It should be neutral" Ember pointed out and held the sweater closer around her face.

"We could do an ultrasound to find out" Maddie suggested

"A what?" Vera asked glancing at her sister, "What a… ultra…. Sound?"

"Oh…." Jazz mumbled realising that ultrasound might not have arrived in the united states during their time, "Do you remember reading anything about ultrasounds? It was invented in Scotland in the late 1950s?"

"I might have read something about it…." Elizabeth mumbled glancing at her sister

"But back then women didn't trust it! It wasn't reliable and it was against the churches wishes" Vera said while they walked out the store.

"Well, technology has changed very much throughout the years" Maddie explained unlocking the car, "We should make an appointment"

"Shouldn't I talk to Danny about this?" Ember asked getting in before being squished by her aunt and mother, "I mean…. He's kind of the father of my baby?"

"Oh…. right…. I forgot about Danny" Maddie mumbled realising she didn't even think! To mention the ultrasound to her own son.

"Why didn't he come with us shopping?" Jazz asked putting her seatbelt

"Because you didn't invite him? You, kind of took me away from him" Ember pointed out as she raised a brow at them, "He was going to make me a sandwich"

"Oh…" Maddie and Jazz said in unison

"Should we head home?" Ember said and raised a brow

"Right…. Let's end home and talk to Danny" Maddie said chuckling softly

 _Josh's home_

"Daddy?!" Star shouted as she walked in, "Are you here?"

"Star," Josh said smiling at her, "Its so nice to see you again"

"Hey, daddy," Star said hugging him

"How's married life?" he asked

"Not so bad," Star said sitting down while Andy sat down as well. Star smiled since her father was the only one who attended her courtroom wedding, she didn't want her mother there and the rest of the Lockwood family couldn't care less about Glitter Lockwood's brat. She did invite Laura and Christopher but were out of town during that day.

"We! Actually, got some news" Andy said smiling at her

"What?" Josh asked and raised a brow

"You're going to be a grandfather, daddy!" Star said with a smile from ear to ear. Josh simply stared in utter shock, he blinks a few times and allowed his brain to process what his daughter had told him.

"What?" he asked chuckling slightly with a big smile

"You're going to have a grandson or granddaughter," Andy said smiling as well

"Oh… my…." Josh shook his head and simply hug the two, he couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't have many happy moments in his life and his time with Glitter differently wasn't his… 'happy married life', but the only thing that came out of that messed up marriage was, Star. And now he was going to become a grandfather….. something he knew Glitter wouldn't care about.

"We would have told you sooner, but we were a bit busy," Star said as she parted from him.

"Why?" he asked and couldn't stop smiling at them, "Is there any issues?"

"We were moving things around…. Thinking a bit…." Andy explained and hunched his shoulders, "Because we have to buy so many things for the baby"

"Oh!" Josh smiled even more and got up, he went to his desk and took out an envelope, "Take this"

"What?" Star mumbled opening the envelope and seeing almost two thousand dollars, "Uh…. No! Dad! No!"

"Take it," Josh said sitting back down, "I insist"

"We can't accept this," Andy said and couldn't believe his eyes himself, "Don't you need this money?"

"I was saving it for a rainy day" Josh explained and moved some magazines, "Or a joyous day"

"Dad…. we... It's so much money" Star said putting the envelope down, "Keep it"

"We didn't come here to ask for money, Josh," Andy said and pushed the envelope towards him, "We just wanted to tell you about the baby"

"Star! I saved this money for you! Because I wanted to give you the wedding of your dreams, but you insisted on signing the papers! So, this money is for my grandchild! As your father! I'm telling you to take this money and buy everything you need for the baby!" Josh said in a firm tone and very serious face, before smiling at them. Star and Andy glance at each other, and sighed. Andy bends over and took the envelope and placed it in Star's purse, he didn't trust himself with so much money.

"Thank you, daddy" Star whispered hugging him once more

"You take care, alright?" Josh asked hugging his little girl tightly, "A baby is a lot of work"

"Thank you, sir," Andy said smiling

"You two are very welcome," Josh said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Aria, my sweet child

 **End**


	7. Aria, my sweet child

Very long chapter guys! I added everyone's suggestions, so that's why.

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Aria, my sweet child**

 _Shout out to Bambi,_ _Sailor Sun, ClassyMissSassy and DPLover100_

 _Fenton works_

"How's the game going, James?" Danny asked as he carried in some chips and soda

"I'll admit Bubba Watson is good but he's still got nothing on John Mahaffey," James said bending down and taking a can.

"That probably be one match to see, Mahaffey vs Watson," Danny said leaning back on the sofa. James nodded in agreement and smiled it took him a few months to get Danny hook on sports, but it was worth the wait. He would have preferred football but golf was fine, Danny explained that football reminded him too much of Dash.

"How long are the girls going to be out?" Jack asked walking in and guzzling his soda and held a ham.

"Knowing Elizabeth and how much she wanted a grandchild... Then…. The next century" James said laughing slightly.

"Not to mention Vera! So, you better double it" Danny pointed out

"Good point," James said and pointed at him

"Danny, are you planning on having an ultrasound?" Jack asked eating his ham, "I want to spoil this kid!"

"I have to talk to Ember first, dad," Danny said and raised a brow, "It's not my choice"

"What's an ultrasound?" James asked

"Oh! An ultrasound allows you to see the baby before it's born" Danny explained

"Oh…. I might have heard of it…." James mumbled recalling about reading a news article about some invention. He liked coming to visit his daughter in the future, not only was he fascinated with the futuristic Amity Park, but it also served as much needed vacation time. Being president of a major company was a demanding job so he welcomes these little breaks when he could, especially since in his own time, only an hour or two would pass.

"So any names yet, son?" Jack asked

"Yeah actually…. we decided on Sebastian if it's a boy or Aria for a girl," Danny said smiling tenderly thinking to his child.

"Sebastian Fenton! I love it, that name screams a future Fenton man!" Jack said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Hold up! How do you know it's a boy?" James asked and crossed his arms

"I don't…. but you can't blame a man for talking about it," Jack said

"I like Aria better, my little girl loves music so much and it sounds beautiful," James said. His grandchild, Jack wasn't the only one looking forward to spoiling his grandchild. For a longest of time, he took his family granted, especially his daughter in favour of his career. And because he almost lost her because of it. But things have changed, he swore he would never be that man again. He counted his blessings that Ember forgave him and gave him a chance to start over and he would always be thankful Danny saved, his grandchild, Elizabeth, Vera, Danny and even his side of the family...they were his family and the most important people in his life. And with this grandchild on the way, hopefully, a granddaughter, he could fix his mistakes with her.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Jack shouted waking James from his trance of thought

"I don't but we'll know soon," James said

A few hours later

"Ugh! Finally!" Ember shouted quickly going to Danny and hiding behind him, "Your family is crazy!"

"Yours too," Danny said while laughing and held her hand

"I'm never going shopping with them again" Ember mumbled and hide her face against his back.

"Ember! There you are" Vera shouted while she drops some bags down, "You just ran off"

"We want an ultrasound!" both families shouted at the young couple; Danny and Ember glance at each other and nervously smiled.

"I actually want to be surprised," Ember said smiling at them

"Danny?" Elizabeth asked

"I personally don't mind if we know the gender now or not," Danny said smiling at them

"Aw!" the two families said in unions

"We're going to head home," Danny said taking Ember's hand, "Bye everyone"

"Go!" Ember whispered and pushed Danny out the door before one of their families could stop them.

 _Danny and Ember are home_

"We're finally home," Ember said sitting down and placed a hand on her stomach

"Hungry?" Danny asked

"Always," Ember said smiling at him. Danny nodded and went to the kitchen, he soon returned with her sandwich and pickle which she wanted since the day started.

"Here you go, my sweet rockstar" Danny said giving her the plate and sitting down beside her

"Thank you, dipstick" Ember mumbled with her mouth full of pickles; Danny smiled and watched her eat.

"Our families are going crazy," Danny said chuckling slightly, "Because of you little one"

Ember move the plate away as she watched Danny move his hand along her stomach, he smiled when he felt a kick. She was happy as well, but her mind would occasionally think back to her first baby. She knew the baby was only a fetus bust she still loves it, she tried not to think about it too much... She had to focus on this baby. She was going to be a mother in a few months, after all, she couldn't let the miscarriage ruin her happiness.

"Ember doesn't think about the miscarriage, alright," Danny said and held her hand; smiling and knew his young wife would occasionally think their first child. He could never truly understand the emotions Ember was feeling, but he could still be there to console her.

"I'm just worried" Ember mumbled while she moved her hand along her stomach, and felt a kick, "I don't want to lose this one…. Especially not now"

"Ember, I promised that nothing will happen to you or the baby," Danny said taking her into a warm and tender embrace, "I'll always protect you, alright"

"Okay," Ember whispered and held his side, as she buried her face in his chest.

 _Glitter's home_

Glitter entered her home, she flopped on the bed and was exhausted, she spent almost two hours prowling around Danny's house. She saw Danny practically treating that bitch like a freaking queen! She wanted to gag and rip that bitches head off, but she was interrupted when a security was making his rounds. She barely escapes before the security guard caught her, but it was worth it! Her high school reunion was in seven months and that's when she was going to make her move, she finally saw where Danny hid the necklace. He hid the necklace in some special box, the box was itself was protected by some spell or power.

"I can't make my move now…. but the reunion will be the perfect moment to take the necklace" Glitter mutter softly and smiled, "I'm so close…. I can feel it"

She thought back to the one time she managed to kissed him in high school. It was part of one of her plans to break him up from that bitch, Amberline. But somehow it didn't work and it blew up in her face; Danny blew her off again and spent, even more, time with Amberline. She hated how things turned out, but she still managed to kiss a perfect man on earth, not once but twice in the same time.

"Danny will be mine…. when the reunion comes around…. you're going to lose him, Amberline" Glitter whispered.

 _Six months later_

"It's a girl!" the doctor shouted as the room was filled with newborn cries; Star smiled and laugh slightly while Andy held her hand. He laughs slightly and kissed Star's forehead, he watched the doctor give his daughter to a nurse. He anxiously waited and saw the nurse bring their daughter back, "Congratulations"

"A girl…." Star mumbled exhausted from the labour, "Hey…."

"Here you go," the doctor said giving the newborn baby to her mother; Star smiled and held her baby girl, she looked down at her adorable face.

"She's beautiful, Star," Andy said waving his finger at his little girl

"Do you want to hold her?" Star asked.

"Hold her…." Andy nervously looked down at his fragile daughter, "Hm…"

"Just hold her head," Star said giving their daughter to him. Andy nodded and held his beautiful baby girl, and all he could do was fall even more in love with her. This what's life is truly about and, he couldn't believe how close he was to lose everything because of his gambling. Star was the best thing that could ever happen to him, he never thought he could be this happy let alone have a family. He was a father now, and he knew he would man up and never step foot in a casino again. Any money he would make must go to his baby and no else, he didn't want his daughter to live a terrible life because of him.

"What should we name her?" Star asked

"Hm…. how about Claire? It was my mother's name" Andy suggested and smiled at her

"Claire….hm? Do you like Claire?" Stark asked rubbing her chubby cheek. Andy looked down and saw his little girl smile, "I guess she does" Star said.

"Well…. its so nice to meet you, Claire," Andy said

 _Danny and Ember's home - a few days later_

Ember yawned as she rested on the bed, she couldn't do much since she was nine months pregnant, and whenever she did Danny would annoy her to sit down and rest. But she didn't mind it too much, she enjoyed seeing Danny being all overprotective and doing more around the house. She could relax some more, she had time to write many new songs, enough to make two albums.

"Your daddy is crazy," Ember said softly while she rubs her stomach, "He's a crazy man"

"Hun! Move your hand I want to do something" Ember looked up and saw her husband holding a marker in his hand, she raised a brow and wasn't too sure what he was going to do. Danny smiled and went on the bed beside her, he moved her shirt up and tuck the shirt under her breast and stomach.

"Do what?" She asked lowering her pen and notepad

"You'll see..." he said taking the cap from the maker, "Now move your hand"

"Ugh," Ember whined before she moved her hand from her stomach. She simply took her notepad and reread her lyrics, she was trying to concrete but she couldn't help herself from laughing slightly from the maker tickling her.

"Alright done," he said putting the maker away.

"What did you do?" She asked trying to see it but realise he did it on the side of her stomach.

"Here," he said getting out of bed and offering his hand, "Go to the mirror"

"Alright," he said taking his hand and getting out of bed. She followed Danny into the bathroom and turned on her side to the mirror, she smirks when she saw what Danny drew on her stomach and simply laugh.

"You like it?" He asked smiling at her

"You drew a leading bar that's half way," she said with a chuckle

"Yeah! And I wrote 'Coming soon'." He said kissing her cheek

"That's cute," she said

"Right little one?" He asked poking her stomach

"Leave him or her alone!" She said moving his hand

"You sure you don't want to know the gender?" Danny asked looking at her, "We can know easily"

"I want to be surprised," Ember said as she turned and smiled at him, "Don't you?"

"I do," he said kissing her cheek, "I'm just saying... It would be much easy to design the nursery if we knew the gender"

"Make it neutral," Ember said as she taps his cheeks with her hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said saluting her

"Dummy" Ember whispered and laugh before rolling her eyes at him.

"You're a mean, mama" he teased

"Same to you daddy," she said back as she sat down before taking her notepad once more.

"So! When are, you coming little one?" Danny asked as he rubs her stomach

"Pretty soon but the baby that's want maker on it!" Ember said glaring at him as she frowned at him. Danny nervously smiled and nodded his head, he quickly ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel.

"Good thing I used the washable" Danny said removing the marker from her stomach, "And good thing for me"

" _And my balls_ " Danny nervously smiled at her as he finished, he didn't want to be kicked in the balls again. Ember was in her mood swings when he accidently made a comment about her weight… he immediately regrets it even before she kicked him.

"Well, how about y-!" Ember eyes widen as she suddenly felt the sheets become wet, and was soon followed by a very sharp pain. She groans and held his shirt as she felt contractions begin, she bit down on her lip and tried to make Danny understand that the baby was coming.

"Ember?" Danny asked with a worried tone

"UGH! The…. Its... Coming…." Ember managed to say through the pain.

"What?" he asked and raised a brow

"THE BABY COMING!" Ember shouted and pushed him from the bed.

"OH!" Danny quickly got up and went ghost, he immediately created a clone that would inform their families, before teleporting Ember to the hospital. Danny appeared at the hospital and surprised a few nurses, he placed her down on a bed.

"Baby?" a nurse asked

"SHIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU OLD BAG!" Ember shouted and pushed her away

"Yeah…." Danny mumbled while he rubs the back of his neck, "I'm sorry…. she gets angry easily"

"I could tell…." The nurse said as she motioned other nurses to come.

"Danny!" Vera shouted running into the hospital with the rest of the family.

"Are you guys going to give her something?!" James demanded and glared at the nurse

"We will," she said

"You're doing great, Ember," Danny said bending down to her level, "Just breath"

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Ember shouted and accidently punched Danny in the face; Danny had a blank expression on his face before he fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Vera said covering her mouth

"She knocked him out cold" Jazz said waving her hand in front of her brother's face

"AGHHH!" Ember shouted at the top of her lungs as she grips the bedside, "FUCK KILL ME"

"Oh boy…." Jazz mumbled glancing at both families

 _Several hours later_

Danny woke up in the waiting room with a new black eye, he rubs his head slightly and saw their family waiting as well. He sat up slightly and saw James walking around and look nervous, he didn't have his composure like usual.

"Hey bro," Jazz said smiling at him, "Ember, knocked you out"

"Ugh…. she reminded me of ghost Ember" Danny mumbled touching his black eye, "Wow…. She still has a good punch"

"Here," Maddie said giving her son an ice pack; Danny smiled and place it on his eye while he waited for his child to be born.

"I saw a few nurses cry," Vera said sitting closer to him, "I think it was Ember's doing"

"Danny," the doctor said smiling at him, "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Daughter…" Danny whispered smiling. Danny quickly got up and looked back at their families, who all awed and rejoiced over the new addition to the family. Danny smiled even more and followed the doctor to Ember's room, he nodded as he entered the bedroom.

"Danny…." Ember smiled with the sounds of newborn cries filled the room, "Hey…."

"Hey…." Danny whispered walking towards the small bundle In Ember's arms.

"I got my little girl" Ember laugh as tears of joy fell down her cheek

"A girl" Danny whispered and couldn't believe it, he was finally a father! He had a baby girl, a daughter. Ember looked up and saw Danny's black eye, she covered her mouth and remembered she punched him.

"Oh…. I'm so sorry," Ember said looking away, "Did I hit anyone else?!"

"Hm…. I'm not too sure... Apparently, you made some nurses cry" Danny said sitting down on the edge of the bed, "But we'll handle this later"

"She's so beautiful," Ember said admiring her new daughter, as she touched her chubby cheeks and stared into her green eyes.

"Just like her mother," Danny said kissing her on the cheek and looking down at his daughter, "Do you think she has powers?"

"I don't know" Ember mumbled shaking her head, "But it doesn't matter right now…."

Ember held her little girl close to her chest, she still couldn't believe she was here. Did every parent feel this way when they see their child for the first time? Just...a complete feeling of happiness and contentment...a feeling a peace they never thought they would experience...Was it possible to love something so much so fast?

"So... are we still going to name her, Aria?" Danny asked they spent weeks deciding on baby names until they finally managed to agree on something a few days ago

"Aria…." Ember nodded and kissed her little hand

Ember however just kept crying, as happy as she was that she was finally a mother, she could never forget the child she lost so long ago. Aria would never replace their almost child but Ember would do everything to protect her. She didn't want Aria to have the life Ember had before Danny came into it. She wanted her to be safe and happy

"I... I promise, my little Aria, that no matter what...I'll never let anything happen to you" Ember whispered as she held her baby close and vowed to never let go

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Reunion

 **End**


	8. Reunion

I'm a day late but... happy thanksgiving guys! Sorry I was busy which stopped me from posting sooner

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Reunion**

 _Shout out to American Hokage, Stephie-chan,_ _Diva180 and PhantomusMaximus_

 _One month later_

The media was in a frenzy over the news of the decade, the power couple Danny and Ember finally had a child. Many people were eager to see Aria Phantom and asked many questions about her but the parents kept quiet on her while she was still young. But still, the press and their fans weren't the only ones obsessed with the little bundle of joy.

"How's grandpa's pretty little girl?" Jack asked in a cute voice, as he rubs Aria's chubby cheeks. Maddie laugh slightly as she held her granddaughter in her arms, she made a few funny faces and got Aria to laugh.

"You look just like your daddy," Maddie said

"We're back," Danny said phasing through the wall before letting Ember go, "Hello?"

"They're ignoring us," Ember said laughing softly, "They see Aria more than us"

"True" Danny mumbled as the two sat down, and watched their families. They've been coming practically every day now! Ember's side of the family took advantage of the medallions special ability with time, they would come for months and only have a week pass back home.

"Jack! We want to hold her" James said putting some bags down and walking to his granddaughter; Jack smiled and handed Aria to James.

"Aria, look what I got for you," James said taking out the teddy bear he bought for her; he knew there was countless of baby gifts, but he knew Ember wouldn't use any and will most likely donate them. Aria stared at the bear and touch it with her small hand, she giggled with her green eyes staring at them.

"I think she likes it," Elizabeth said smiling and holding her little hand, "Right honey?"

"She so adorable!" Vera said and cooing over her great niece

"Can we have our baby back?" Danny asked opening his arms

"Yes, we barely see her anymore," Ember said walking towards their families

"No!" Maddie shouted and pout

"Mom! Give us our baby," Danny said raising a brow. James laughs slightly and handed Aria to her parents, she smiled and held Ember's shirt.

"Come on, Aria," Ember said softly as she held her closer to her chest, "You need your rest"

"Oh! Before I forget" Danny said looking back at the two families, "We're going to need a babysitter to tomorrow night"

"We will!" Maddie shouted waving her hand

"No! We will!" Elizabeth shouted and pushed Maddie, "Right James!"

"We're going to babysit!" Maddie said back and pushed Elizabeth back, "Danny!"

"Stop!" Danny shouted waving his hands at them, "Why don't you all babysit!"

" _Not this again…._ " Danny sighed and waited for each party to agree. Danny smiled since this was their tenth fight over Aria, and who got the honour to babysit her. He could still remember the huge fight Elizabeth and Maddie had, over which pyjamas Aria was going to wear.

"Good! Now all of you be nice" Danny said clapping his hands together, "I'm going to leave a clone to keep an eye on all of you!"

"Alright, son," Jack said sighing. Danny laughs slightly and shook his head, he simply went upstairs to join Ember and Aria.

 _The next night – Casper high (Graduate class of 1977)_

A middle aged red haired woman sighed, as she tried to keep her husband in line, she moved her hair back and placed her drink down. She glared at her grey hair husband who was currently trying to add a little extra to his drink, he put his flask back in his suit pocket.

"Johnny! Please not here" Kitty said sighing in annoyance

"Oh! Come on babe! You know I'll be good" Johnny said smiling at her.

Johnny and Kitty got married right after Kitty graduated college and they opened a motorcycle shop together, Kitty handled the business management while Johnny handled the mechanic side of the business. Both were content with their lives, they had a successful business, a stable marriage and three kids who were already away at college. The eldest was named Kyle who was about to graduate, he looked very much like Johnny but thankfully had Kitty's common sense. The others were a pair of twin girls named Brooke and Dawn who both were as different as possible. Brooke was a bit of a party girl and loved action while Dawn was more into studying than partying, they were both freshman at Amity University.

"Do you think they'll attend the reunion?" kitty asked drinking her drink, "I hope they do"

"Well it's been a year since the wedding," Johnny said sitting down at a nearby table, "And you saw your younger self-visiting Aria"

"I know…. and Tucker was there too" Kitty said sitting down beside him, "We got to see her too remember?"

"Reminded me of Kyle," Johnny said moving his drink slightly, "She's adorable"

"She takes after Danny in my opinion," she said

"Nah! I think she takes after Ember more" Johnny said shaking his head

"I guess we'll find out when Aria's older" Kitty pout and tap her husband forehead, "Moron"

"I hope they'll attend this year," Sarah said smiling at her high school friends; Victoria, Cadence, Stacy and Cree were all Glitter's former minions. All five women were eager to see Danny and Ember again, they've long moved on from their time with Glitter and realised being a bully wasn't the part of high school. They all asked for forgiveness and became better people to their former victims, a few even became friends with them.

"Positive! I heard that Principal Ishiyama! She received their letter saying they were going to attend this year!" Tori said smiling; she used to be the gossip queen of Casper high but happily gave up her title when Glitter was dethroned herself.

"I sure hope so! I promise my son I would get him an autograph from Danny or Ember" Cree said as she held her glass; she sighed and remember her times at Glitter's servant.

"Speaking of Cory….? How is he doing?" Cadence asked and raised a brow; she hated her times as Glitter's spy, she would find terrible secrets on other students and allowed Glitter to use those secrets to raising to the top.

"Wonderful! He managed to get that big internship he wanted" Cree said putting her glass down

"Where was it again?" Tori asked

"Axiom lab" Cree replied

"You must be proud," Cadence said. All five women smiled at each other and continued to talk, they used to see each other as rivals for Glitter's attention or approval. But ever since Glitter was dethroned and showed her true colours which they were too blind to see; they quickly became good friends and kept in touch when they graduated.

Victoria even dated and eventually married Tommy Pryce, who was a geek back then but a sweet guy and is the current superintendent. Cree married her college beau Raymond and they ran a bakery together. Sarah married a doctor and was content with being a homemaker, and unlike most would believe, she was a dedicated mother for her 5 children. Candace was divorced but happy with her life. She and her ex still had a friendly relationship as they still managed to have joint custody of their two kids. She also worked as a news reporter for "A.M Amity Park", a local show. And Stacy was only of them who was still single since she came out of the closet but her friends accepted her and she was happy with her life as a veterinarian.

"I'm pretty sure Glitter will be a no show," Tori said laughing slightly

"I doubt she would show her face to us again! After she had a tantrum when the DJ played one of Ember's son" Cree said laughing and remembering how pathetic Glitter was.

"Acting like a child," Cadence said

"My youngest son! Is more mature than her" Sarah said shaking her head slightly, "And he acts like a three-year-old at times"

"Well besides her tantrum, she won't show because Danny and Ember are coming," Stacy said crossing her arms, "Especially now since they had Aria"

"Dumb bitch" Tori mumbled and finished her wine, "I need more booze!"

 _Two tables down_

"Hey, Josh," Drake said sitting in front of him, "How's it going?"

"Oh! Hey Drake" Josh said smiling at his former friend. Drake was long past his glory days, he was thin but no longer muscular and his once good looks were gone, replaced with a nasty, sourpuss expression. After high school things went down hill for Drake since he couldn't get into a decent school. There've been rumours that he's been in and out of jail, though he denies it.

"What have you been up too since the last reunion?" Drake asked

"My daughter got married and had baby," Josh said smiling from ear to ear

"Man…. This is new" Drake said and was surprised to see Josh like this.

"People change, Drake," Josh said getting up and walking away

 _Glitter's home_

"Let's see... I got everything" Glitter mumbled taking out a crowbar, gloves, and a camera. She frowned slightly since she had to use her entire paycheck, she wanted to get the newest camera on the market. The whole world was obsessed with Aria Fenton but it wouldn't matter because soon...Danny would be hers and Amberline and her brat would no longer matter.

" _I better go…. The reunion started_ " Glitter smiled, she hasn't felt this good in a long time. This loser life she had, would no longer be. She was a Lockwood woman! And the woman was always supposed to taken care of by men. First the father, then the husband and in some cases the sons as well. A true Lockwood woman was supposed to be raised and pampered with everything that luxury could offer and then marry a man who could offer the same.

 _Ember and Danny are home_

Glitter slowly walked towards the moderate home, she knew the security routine and knew when he wouldn't be around the home. She went towards the window which was a blind spot between two cameras, she smiled and took out the crowbar. She waited and counted to ten as she waited for the security guard to leave, she quietly opened the window. She walked in and went to the hiding spot, she smiled as she slowly opened the box.

"There you are" Glitter mumbled seeing the necklace sitting inside the box, "I can't believe this is happening….."

" _Finally….._ " Glitter took the medallion in her hand, she slowly touched the CW and smiled. She turned the necklace around and moved the year in the back, she wanted to go further but the necklace would only allow her to go has far as 1975.

"Hm…. Why won't it go further… wait…." Glitter move the day and month as far as it could, she realized the date was when Danny Phantom first appeared in Amity Park. "This should do I guess" Glitter mumbled moving her finger to the button. Glitter bit her lower lip and was about to press the button to change her past when she suddenly heard voices.

 _"Shit_!" Glitter put the medallion in her bag and quickly left the room, she heard more people coming inside. She quickly runs through the kitchen and started to panic, she didn't think Danny and Ember would return so soon!

"You two are crazy," the clone said turning the lights on; he shook his head when he saw Glitter in his kitchen.

"Glitter?!" the clone said walking towards her

"Danny?!" Glitter whispered quickly looking around.

"What is she doing here?!" James glared while Elizabeth held Aria in her arms. Glitter quickly looked around and started to panic, she quickly took a knife and held it.

"You're not hurting my family!" The clone shouted quickly holding her wrist; Glitter shouted and struggled against him.

"Danny!" Maddie shouted trying to help him when Jazz held her back

"It's just a clone, mom! The real Danny isn't here" Jazz reassured her; Maddie nodded and simply watched as the two struggle for the knife. Glitter soon took the upper head and stab the knife in the clone's neck, the clone stop and fell to his knees.

"Danny…." Glitter whispered in horror

"Bitch…" the clone whispered before disappearing

"A clone?" Glitter mumbled in shock; James saw his opportunity and took his chance, he took pushed Glitter against the wall.

"JACK!" James shouted feeling Glitter struggle to free herself

"MAN! I HATE HER!" Jack shouted assisting James on holding Glitter down

"Hold her! I'll call the police" Maddie shouted quickly going to the phone

"You're going away for a long time" James whispered. Jazz walked towards Glitter and took her bag, she backed away and went through it when she pulled the medallion out.

"You were after this…." Jazz mumbled glaring, "We have to tell Danny and Ember!"

 _Casper high (Graduate class of 1977)_

Danny and Ember sat down and took a deep breath, they needed a moment to rest after several hours of countless of questions! They were happy to see everyone and didn't mind answering all of their questions, they knew they had to bear it and wait for the excitement to go down.

"I'm tired" Ember mumbled with her light blue simply dress

"That makes two of us," Danny said laughing while he adjusted his formal shirt and tie

"Aria! Is less work than this" Ember said laughing as well, "It's nice to get away for a bit"

"What do you mean?! We barely see Aria" Danny teased and got up, "Want to dance?"

"Hm… yes" Ember smiled getting up and walking to the dance floor. Ember held his hand and felt Danny holding her waist, she smiled and placed her other hand on his shoulder as the two dance to one of Ember's romantic song.

"My favourite" Danny whispered moving his hand to her back, and bring her closer to his chest, "Well….. all of your songs are my favourite"

"Shush!" Ember whispered and placed her finger on his lip, "Just dance with me"

Danny smiled and happily obeyed, he held his wife. The woman he loved with all of his heart, the woman he cared the most, the beautiful wife who gave him his child. Danny never wanted to let her go, he wanted to hold her hand until the end of times.

"AW!" Tori whispered while she looked back at her friends, who were also doing the same. Danny smiled and enjoyed his wonderful time with his wife when he heard his phone ring; Danny sighed in annoyance and answered.

"Hello?" Danny answered

"Who is it?" Ember whispered hugging his side; Danny motioned her to wait while he listened.

"Ugh! Glitter almost stole the medallion" Danny said putting his phone away, "But my clone stop her with the help of our fathers"

"What does she want with the medallion?" Ember asked while Danny held her hands, "You know what…. I don't want to think about it! Glitter was stopped and that means we can still enjoy our night"

"Alright," Danny said smiling at her as the two danced

 _Lockwood estate_

George Lockwood II, a man in his seventies but he still had his exquisite tastes. Was Glitter's father, it's been over a decade since he retired and passed his business to his son, who was currently his only heir in his will. He immediately removed Glitter from her inheritance and ensured she would never touch a single dime of the family fortune, he knew his son would handle the family business and respect his wishes.

"Afternoon, father," Richard said with his blonde hair comb back, staring at his elderly father with his brown eyes as he adjusted his suit.

"Afternoon, son," George said smiling at his son. Richard…. He was a real legacy that he could be proud! Richard only wanted to please his father and proved himself when he took over the company. George was the textbook example of the upper class. He was born into luxury and through hard work and privileges, became one of the most successful men in America. His grandfather founded Lockwood automotive and it kept expanding each generation. All his life he strives for success, but he couldn't deny he failed in one aspect, and that was his parenting skills

"Still thinking about, Greta?" Richard asked taking his brandy

"Hm….. at times" George reply taking a cigar

"I promise you, father! Greta will not touch a penny from the family fortune" Richard said getting up and lowering his head in respect, "I will not allow Greta to ruin the family's reputation"

"Thank you, son," George said sitting up and placing his hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of you"

"Thank you, father," Richard said smiling. George simply nodded his head, He loved his daughter with all his heart, she was his only daughter after all. But she just frustrated him so much with her attitude and actions. But he knew it was his own fault if he hadn't spoiled her rotten as a child, she might not have become what she is now.

He honestly did his best to fix his mistake, he cut her off from the family fortune for her own good and to help get her act together, but Glitter cut him off from her life in retaliation.  
He often wondered what became of her now, last time he remembers she was still working at Sanchez co which was currently facing hard times and he remember Glitter divorced that idiotic deadbeat that knocked her up, good riddance, he always hated that Josh Wellington who had failure written all over his face.

He was also curious about his granddaughter Star, he only met her a few times when she was a child before Glitter completely cut him off. He assumed she was in her 20's now. He sighed, he had to accept reality, he was 70's and his health was fragile now, the doctor told him to be careful with his blood pressure as well. He wanted to talk to his daughter and finally fix this mess before it was too late...though he was worried it probably was too late. He made his decision, he wanted to see his daughter again 

_Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Clockwork

 **End**


	9. Clockwork

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Clockwork**

 _Shout out to DPLover100, Stephie-chan and American Hokage_

 _12 years later_

"Here goes nothing!" Aria smiled as she stood on top of her home's rooftop, she went ghost having her brown hair turn snow white, her eyes didn't change much since they were green in her human and ghost halves. She didn't wear anything fancy for her ghost outfit, she just had a simple one suit like her father. Aria was never big into fashion which she took after her mother, she didn't have a D on her chest but kept it simple.

" _I hope this works…._ " Aria took a deep breath and was nervous, her powers would sometimes deactivate or wouldn't work properly. Her grandmother on her father's side assumed it was because she had more human DNA than ghost; Aria didn't mind it too much but she found it annoying at times.

"Here we go!" Aria shouted jumping off the roof and immediately taking flight, she sighed in reassurance as she sore in the air. She screamed in joy as she did some somersaults in the air, she loved flying and would do it all the time. But she had two problems, her powers weren't really trustworthy, and second was her mother.

"ARIA!" Ember shouted from the second story window, "Get down from there!"

Aria groaned having her fun cut short and looked back at her mother, who was busy scolding her for probably the tenth time today.

"You know the rules, Aria! No flying or using your powers without your father around!" Ember shouted in a strict tone of voice, "Do you want your powers to act up and fall from the sky?!"

"No…" Aria mumbled slowly landing. She sighed and crossed her arms, she loved her mother but she could be crazy over protective, especially regarding her powers. Aria waited as her mother walked out of the house, she turned back human and listened while her mother ranted.

"You know how dangerous that was?! Your powers could have acted up and you could have gotten hurt" Ember said quickly checking for injuries.

"Mom! Stop! Dad says my powers are coming along nicely!" Aria said

"Rules are rules!" Ember said unconvinced. Ember raised a brow and pointed to the house, Aria groaned and was about to make her way inside when she heard her father.

"How are my two favourite girls?!" Danny asked landing behind them, he smiled and walked towards them while changing back human. Danny smiled when he saw Ember's annoyed look, he glances at Aria who also had the same expression.

" _She definitely takes after her_ " Danny sighed

"What happened?" he asked

"I caught our daughter flying again!" Ember said glancing at Aria

"mom! I'm not a baby anymore! I've had these powers for 3 years now and I know how to use them" Aria said hoping her father would take her side.

" _For the exceptions when my powers act up_ "

"Don't talk back to me young lady!" Ember said while Aria went inside.

"Ember, you can't treat Aria like a child anymore," Danny said taking her hand before kissing her cheek, "I thought her well"

"I know, I know…. I just can't help myself" Ember mumbled holding his hand tightly, "Ugh! Neverminded"

"If you say so," Danny said chuckling

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Shouldn't we do something about, Greta Lockwood?" Rhea asked as she glances at Clockwork

"She's no real threat to us," Clockwork said moving his hand slightly

"Could you please how me Aria again?" Rhea asked. Clockwork smiled and showed the image of the baby, who was peacefully sleeping in her crib.

"She precious, isn't she?" Rhea asked in a tender voice, "I want to see her"

"Soon when the time is right, my dear" he replied and glance at the timeline, "Aria must first face her challenge"

"She'll do fine," Rhea said smiling. Clockwork nodded and stared at her; Rhea always had a soft spot for children and she made it no secret that she wanted to start a family. But he couldn't, he was never alive to start with and didn't have reproductive organs. He wasn't going to deny that some ghosts could have children together, but they were alive before which was is a crucial factor.

"Rhea?" he asked

"Clockwork…. I know we can't…. but…." Rhea sighed and looked away. She knew ghostly reproduction was rare, and since Clockwork was never alive from the beginning it was impossible.

"We'll talk about this later, love," he said and opened a portal, "I'll be back"

 _Prison_

Glitter lied down on the cold bed in the holding cell, she still couldn't believe it. The necklace was in her hands! She had it! But somehow everything backfired and now she might be stuck in jail

"Damn it! The necklace was literally in my hands!" Glitter muttered in bitterness and disbelief.  
She was so close to fixing her life until that clone of Danny and Amberline's stupid parents caught her and ruined everything! Glitter was relieved that she only accidentally stabbed Danny's clone and not Danny himself...that would have been a nightmare!

" _I'm getting out today…. And that necklace will be mine_ " Glitter smiled and sat up, she walked towards the bars and leant against them.

"Lockwood!" a guard shouted going towards her cell, "Your free"

"It's about time!" Glitter said backing away while he opened the door.

"You better be good," the guard said placing handcuffs and guided her

"Sure…" she mumbled smiling

 _Danny and Ember's home – A few days later_

Glitter smiled as she slowly approached the home, she couldn't believe the security system was the same as before. She expected for Danny to upgrade on security or hire more people but he didn't, she couldn't have asked for an opportunity better than this. Glitter move opened the window from before and managed to climb in for her old age, she glances through a window and saw the family outside.

"This couldn't have been easier!" Glitter mumbled going towards the hidden box, "What's wrong with you Danny?! Why did you put more security?! Especially for something like this"

Glitter smiled and pulled the medallion out, she turned it around and set it back until she couldn't go any further. Glitter looked around and knew her future was going to become much brighter, she smiled and pressed the button.

"Time to change the past," Glitter said smiling as she entered the portal

 _Backyard_

"Alright, Aria," Danny said going ghost and smiling at her, "You already know the plasma ray, right?"

"I do" Aria replied while her mother watched them

"Today I'm going to show you the ghostly wail," Danny said smiling at her

"The Ghostly wail? Isn't that a bit advance?" Ember asked raising a brow, "It took you almost two years to master it completely, and modify it to your liking"

"I can at least try, mom" Aria said sighing

"Okay! The first lesson is the stance" Danny explained and showed her his stance, "A firm stance is very important! Because the wail could backfire at you and send you flying"

"So…. Like this?" Aria mumbled copying her father's stance. Danny smiled and nodded his head, Ember shook her head slightly and glance at the sky when she saw a strange wave in the sky.

"Danny... what's that?" Ember asked pointing to the sky. Danny followed her gaze and saw the time ripple, he only knew what it was from Clockwork.

"Oh no…." he mumbled, "RUN!"

Aria's eyes widen as she saw a huge blue wave, rippling through time itself; she saw buildings, people, everything she knows disappeared.

"Danny!" Ember shouted when the ripple hit her and disappeared.

"RUN ARIA!" Danny shouted as the ripple struck him and disappeared right in front of Aria's eyes. Aria quickly turned ghost and flew as fast as she could from the ripple, she didn't want to disappear…. She had no idea what's going on?!

"WHAT?!" Aria looked down and saw her ghost form glitching, she widens her eyes and knew what this meant. Her powers were acting up at the worst possible moment, "NO! NO! NO! NOT NOW!"

Aria shouted as her powers deactivated, she fell straight to the ground and quickly closed her eyes. She waited for the splat and the horrible pain that would follow, but she didn't…. she felt like someone was holding her. She slowly opened them and saw It was Clockwork, he quickly landed and covered Aria with his cap.

"Clockwork?!" Aria shouted feeling the ripping strike them

"Don't move!" he shouted keeping Aria safe from the time ripple. Aria closed her eyes as she waited for the ripple to finish, she didn't know how long it took or how long she was under his hood but it felt like an eternity.

"Do not let go of me! Do you understand, Aria?" Clockwork asked moving his hood off from her, "Or the ripple will make you disappear"

"What the hell happened?!" Aria shouted looking around the empty white world

"Someone has changed the past" Clockwork explained standing and held Aria close, "And the timeline has been affected for the worst"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for 1975

 **End**

* * *

Just mentioning that some 70 years old are in great health! Like you hear stories about a 70-year-old man or woman running a marathon! So, that around Glitter's physical ability.


	10. 1975

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **1975**

 _Shout out to GhostsRmyfriends and Kitty Katz_

"What are you talking about?!" Aria asked feeling tears forming her eyes, she looked around and wanted to go home….. or where ever was home was. She wanted to see her father, her crazy protective mother! Her even crazier grandparents!

"Calm down….. I'll explain everything in a moment" Clockwork replied placing a time medallion around her neck. Aria glances at the necklace and noticed it looks like the one her father uses to visit her grandparents on her mother's side, she held the medallion and looked back at him.

"You took my father's time medallion?" she asked

"I gave it to him in order to save your mother in the past" Clockwork explained creating a portal, "Now come….. before the new timeline forms"

"What would happen if we stayed?" she asked watching the portal form

"The timeline would be unstable because you were never born" he explained motioning his hand for her to enter, "Now come"

Aria nodded and looked around the empty white world, she sighed and went ghost as she entered the portal. Aria walked towards Clockwork's orb and waited, she has been to Clockwork's realm several times but she didn't think the next visit would be in this circumstance.

"Aria," he said closing the portal

"Godfather?" she said looking up

"Let me show you what happened," Clockwork said going towards his orb, "So you know how to stop it"

"I don't think….. I can" she mumbled watching the images form

"We believe in you, Aria! We consider you as our child….. we know you can fix the timeline" Rhea said placing her hand on the young teen's shoulder. Aria glanced at her godmother and sighed; she glances at her godparents. Her parents had asked them when she was two years old, they wanted someone who would be able to watch over her, and guide her on the right path if something would ever happen. And it seems the moment has arrived, she a slightly relieved her parents chosen the Master of time and Fate to be her godparents. She knew they would always be here for her and not even the timeline or fate would take them away from her.

"Why can't you guys fix it?" she asked hugging herself, "Why me?"

"Because it must be you," Clockwork said placing his hand on her head, "And only you! We're not allowed to interfere with the timeline or the events that could change it, but we can guide the right person to do so for us"

"Aria," Rhea said turning Aria so she would face her, "Listen, I know you're probably afraid but we're here to help you and guide you! If you ever need us just ask"

"Now…. look closely," Clockwork said showing her 1975 and the events that changed the past.

 _1975 – Glitter's arrival in the past_

Glitter opened her eyes and realised she was back in 1975! The medallion had work! She was back in the past, she could change her future! She needed to find her younger self and convince her to win Danny's heart before Amberline could.

"I can't believe it works!" Glitter said pumping her fist in joy; she smiled when she noticed her old hands were smooth... Like when she was a teenager. Her eyes widen and turned the medallion around, she looked down at her reflection and couldn't believe it. She was a teenager once more! Her gold blonde hair, her perfect figure and her perfect D-cup breast! Her beauty was returned to her! She wasn't too sure if she would have been able to convince her younger self to date a loser, but this sudden side effect of the medallion turned into a blessing from the heavens!

" _This is perfect_ " Glitter looked around and realised she was on a rooftop, but she had to make sure Danny hadn't arrived at the past yet. Glitter squealed before running towards the rooftop door, she quickly left the building and found a newspaper stand.

"May 2, 1975…. yes! Okay, if I remember this properly…. Danny arrives in a few hours…." Glitter mumbled smiling, she quickly went to a payphone since she didn't have her cellphone when she left.

"Yes?" George answered

"Daddy! I lost my phone! Could you send the car?" she asked overjoyed to have her daddy's love once more.

"Stay where you are," George said sighing slightly, "I'll send the car"

"Please hurry" Glitter replied hanging up

 _"Okay….. the date is tonight….. I have a few hours before Danny gets here_ " Glitter smiled walking towards the side of the street; she waited for a few minutes and entered the family's car. " _Do I let Amberline live? Or die? Hm….. I guess I'll try to convince that moron to go on the date….. maybe is she going to cause problems?_ " Glitter sighed as she saw the car arrive, she got inside and tried to decide which fate was the most fitting.

Glitter arrived home, she smiled seeing her childhood home she had missed so much. She entered the Lockwood manor and spun around, she soon realised her mission.

"Phone?" Glitter mumbled walking towards the mainline, "You better listen to me, Drake"

" _Come on!_ " Glitter tap her finger on the table as she waited for the moron to answer; she sighed In annoyance when he finally picked up.

 _(_ **' '** _are for phone calls)_

'Yeah?' Drake answered

"You're still going to ditch Amberline tonight?" Glitter asked smiling

'Yeah?' he answered a bit confused

"Don't! Go on the date with her" Glitter said smiling seeing her dreams come true, "Go on the freaking date with her!"

'Why? You wanted me to ditch her' he said

"GO ON THE DATE! DON'T YOU DARE FUCK THIS UP! YOU HEAR ME?!" Glitter shouted slamming her fist, "OR I'LL TELL THE ENTIRE SCHOOL YOU MASTURBATE WHEN YOU PLAY WITH YOUR TEDDY BEAR!"

'DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?!' Drake shouted

"DON'T DITCH AMERBLINE GOT IT?!" Glitter shouted even louder

'FINE! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH' Drake shouted slamming the phone

"Dumbass" Glitter mumbled hanging up the phone

" _This is it! My future with Danny is secured!_ "

 _Clockwork's realm - 2025_

"Ugh! That bitch?!" Aria shouted clenching her fist in anger! She knew about Glitter, her mother and father told her about this spoiled girl, named Glitter. She loved hearing the story of how her parents meet and fell in love, but she always hated it when they ever mention Glitter.

"Aria!" Rhea said crossing her arms

"I'm sorry! But it's true! How isn't she dead?" Aria asked looking at her godmother, who was responsible for taking lives….. well in a way.

"I know what you're thinking," Rhea said sighing and shaking her head, "But I'm not the Grim Reaper, Aria! I can't take lives like my predecessor did, Greta hasn't met her fate at this time"

" _And you don't want to meet him…. Grumpy old man_ " Rhea smirk slightly before turning her attention back to Aria.

"UGH!" Aria shouted looking back at the orb, "She going to ruin everything! Is she going to kill my mother or not?"

"Calm down," Rhea said

"How can…. She just….." Aria mumbled in utter confusion

"It's called the ripple effect" Clockwork explained showing her the ripples from before, "You see this effect when you drop a rock into the water, the ripples form from the centre of the impact and move along the water. The timeline is exactly like this... Greta is the stone, who caused the water to ripple through time. When Greta made that single phone call, she has changed the past along with the future"

"What else did she change? Besides my parents?" Aria asked

"Douglas never founded Johnston and research, Laura didn't go back to Amity Park because Douglas never called her to catch up, which prevented Christopher birth. Sam never become friends with Danny or Tucker, James and Elizabeth continued to mistreat Ember which eventually led to her suicide a few years after high school. James followed right after his daughter's death and Elizabeth became a drunk, and Vera simply went into a depression over the loss of her family. Josh never married Great and they didn't have Star, he simply became the deadbeat."

"I….. I have to stop this….." Aria mumbled in horror; she never knew how much her father had such an effect on her mother side of the family.

"Ember becomes a ghost and became your father's foe, and they never took the chance to know each other" Rhea continued showing her the new alternated present, "Because your father married Glitter, who convinces him to avoid and hate Ember for the enemy she is"

"Let me see the new present!" Aria said placing her hand on the orb, "Please! I need to know if my father truly loves this bitch!"

Clockwork sighed and nodded his head, he moved his hand across the orb and showed the new present.

"Glitter and Danny travel through time on many occasions," Rhea said while she watched the orb.

"So, she young and isn't affected by time…. just like my mother" Aria mumbled sighing in annoyance, "That bitch took my mother's place!"

 _Human world – 2025_

Glitter opened her eyes and looked at her sleeping husband, she smiled and moved some of his hair back. Danny looked so endearing as he slept, even after so long Danny still influenced her. She touched his lips and kissed him on the lips, she parted from him and watch as Danny slowly woke up.

"Morning, gorgeous" Glitter said with a seductive smile

"Morning….." Danny mumbled turning on his back. Danny sighed softly and got up, he walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Glitter smirk and sat up in her massive double king size bed; they had to order it and have it special made just for them. Glitter knew it ghosts Danny a lot of money but she didn't care, she was married to the richest man on earth! She could have whatever she wanted.

" _This medallion is the best thing ever!_ " Glitter stretched and walked into her massive walk-in closet, she easily spent two hours deciding what to wear but in the end wore a revealing red sundress that hugs her figure. She went downstairs and waited for Danny to return home from his patrol around the city, she spun around and went to find a worthless maid to make breakfast.

"This is the life!" Glitter said in bliss, she smiled even more! Her man! Danny! Because she was married to him, their fortune could easily buy five small countries, lived in a massive mansion, rub elbows with politicians, celebrities, whoever she wanted! She could spend thousands in a day, buy whatever her heart desired, and be cruel to anyone she wanted.

 _Outside of Fenton Mansion_

"Ugh….." Danny sighed staring at the front door of his oversized home, he never wanted such a huge home. This life… his wife… ever since they started to date something felt wrong, but he never could figure out what it could be. He closed his eyes and remember when he first meets Ember, she was trying to brainwash the world with her ghostly music but deep down inside of him….. he felt….. complete.

" _is this really my life... Did I make the right choices?_ " Danny took a deep breath and entered the home, he placed the best fake smile on his face and held Glitter, as she kissed him.

 _Clockwork's realm – 2025_

"We're sending you back before Glitter's arrival," Rhea said smiling at her

"Perfect! I'll just pose as a new student… and make sure my father falls in love with my mother!" Aria said with a determined glare, "He's not meant to be with her…. He's supposed to be with my mother"

"Good luck, Aria," Rhea said hugging her

"We'll be watching," Clockwork said smiling as he opened a portal for her, "We believe in you"

"Thank you" Aria smiled at her godparents, she nodded and jump through the portal with full intentions of fixing the timeline, and ensuring her father falls in love with her mother.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The new girl

 **End**

* * *

Why May 2? Well, that's when Remember: Twist in fate was posted! A memento to the first story of the series, right to the latest. Also, you'll know more about what Glitter did like how she convinced Danny to date her, Ember's life without Danny, and obviously Aria fixing the past. So any questions on Glitter's actions during the past will be answered in the chapters.


	11. The new girl

Diva180: Glitter is 70 in 2025 (Chapter 6 - Baby bump) I calculated their ages, and it should be accurate if I hadn't made a mistake. Because she married to Danny and not Ember, she still young. Glitter and Ember are similar in a way, they both have family in the past and Danny travels through time for them. Both women aren't, affected by time because of the medallion protecting them (If you watch Inuyasha, a girl can travel through ancient japan to now, and stay the same age because she protected by times effect).

Glitter is ancient in 1975 (Alternated) because she knows the future and the events that will occur, she was never mature to start with. So her, spoiled 17-year-old mind never left, her body got older but not her mind. The only advantage she has over Aria in the alternated 1975 is that she knows exactly what will happen! So she can time and manipulate things to her advantage. The prom is where Danny and Ember truly realized their feelings for each other and embraced their love, but Glitter knows this and can manipulate people to make sure it never happens.

I hope that help and made some sense. If I made things complicated with this explanation just let me know, and I'll find another way to explain.

Alright, guys! Thanks a lot for the support and suggestions! I greatly appreciate it and if you know people who would enjoy Remember series spread the word.

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **The new girl**

 _Shout out to Stephie-chan, PhantomusMaximus_ , _Mr King and PrincessSaraRose_

 _1975_

"1975….." Aria mumbled landing onto the rooftop, she sighed and took a deep breath, "I can do this easily! I've been in the past thousands of times….. it's just further back. No pressure…. must stop some crazy bitch, make sure my parents fall in love, and then the timeline will be fixed."

" _I better change clothes….. I'll just stand out too much_ " Aria sighed softly and simply took off, she was relieved she knew enough of the 70's from her parents to get around and wouldn't look out of place.

 _2025_  
Glitter lay on her double king size bed, she pulled the blanket to cover her nude body. She smiled and glance at her equally naked and very sexy husband was currently asleep, he wanted to rest because he fought with Skulker, but she didn't let him until she got sex. After so long, she felt such satisfaction whenever they made love, she could still remember when she first kissed him, when she kissed slept with him even though he was reluctant.

"You're all mine!" Glitter said kissing his neck, she smiled and moved away from him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, she had everything she wanted!

" _This feels weird_ " Danny opened his eyes slowly and stared at his left hand, he didn't know why but this huge and over expensive ring didn't feel right. He originally wanted something simple but Glitter insisted on this. " _Why do I feel….. so empty?_ " Danny sighed softly and slowly got out of bed, he got dress and walked downstairs.

"I should be happy" Danny whispered going down to the living room, "But... I'm not…."

Danny passed his hand through his hair and took an old newspaper from a few days ago, he read the headline of Ember being defeated by Danny Phantom.

"Ember…." Danny whispered staring at the photo, "Ember…."

Danny brought the photo closer and noticed a tan line on her wedding finger, he had to take a few moments to process everything.

" _What?_ " he mumbled

"Danny!" Danny jumps slightly and looked upstairs, he sighed and threw the magazine in the trash before heading back upstairs.

 _Lockwood estate – One day later_

"Sir? We've arrived" Richard looked up from his book and nodded, he just finished his day at Amity Preparatory school for boys. He was the typical stereotype of a rich boy from a rich family, handsome, fine taste, and well groomed. He was only eight-teen but was already ready to take over the family business, since his father was grooming him ever since he could walk. It was his destiny after all since his birth, as the first born and only son of a Lockwood, his life came with duties and expectations. A true Lockwood man was suppose do well in school, take up several extracurricular activities such as sports and music, graduate top of the class and eventually take over the family business when the father reached the age of retirement, as well as take a wife from a good family and produce an heir to continue the family line, something his mother always reminded him and would try setting him up with the daughters of her friends or his father's business partners, who were practically all clones of his sister and he wanted none of that.

"Afternoon, mother" Richard said walking in and placing his bag down, smiling and kissing her cheek, "Did you have a nice day?"

"Hello dear," Cassandra said smiling at her son. She smiled and move some of her from her over five-hundred-dollar hairstyle, she wore a beautiful sky blue dress with the finest of jewellery around her body. "School?" she asked putting her book down.

"I just received my science test today, mother," Richard said proudly as he showed the 100% he received.

"Oh, this is wonderful darling, your father will be so proud," Casandra said delightedly as she taps his hand.

"Thank you, mother," Richard said smiling at her, "If you would excuse me?"

"Go ahead dear," she said taking her book once more. Richard smiled and bowed his head slightly, he would always bow his head to his parents as a sign of respect. Every man in the Lockwood family would bow their heads; Richard took his bag and left for his bedroom.

"Well! How are things, Richie?" Glitter asked as she leans against the wall, smirking at him since she had to wait until tonight.

"Just fine, Greta!" Richard said back and smirk

"Don't call me Greta!" she shouted

"Don't call me Richie!" he said back opening his bedroom door, "Go do your homework or traumatise someone"

"I already did my homework," Glitter said and left annoyed.

"Yeah right," Richard mumbled closing the door behind him. Richard knew his sister never did her own homework, she always paid someone else to do it for her, when he brought it up with their parents, Glitter just cried and said he was lying and naturally their father bought her act. He and his sister were practically polar opposites! He always tried his best to please his parents, he did well in school being on the top 5 honours list, obeyed without question and was working hard to maintain the family's impeccable reputation. But Glitter…. She was just a spoiled brat! She was a rude, short-tempered, spoiled, vain girl who was obsessed with shopping and boys! And what's worse was his parents tolerated it! All Greta had to do was shed some crocodile tears and she had their father wrapped around her little finger...and their mother was no better, all she did was indulge her so called beauty.

" _Graduation and I are out of here_ " Richard sat down at his desk and simply did his homework.

 _Date night/Catching my man_

"Hey Drake," Ember said smiling at him

"Hey" Drake mumbled sighing in annoyance, "Let's go"

"Al…. alright," Ember said softly walking inside of the treater

" _This sucks_ " Drake sighed some more as he brought tickets, he couldn't believe he was out on a date with such a loser! But the last thing he wanted was for Glitter telling his secret to the school, he would automatically be at the bottom of the list.

"This is fucking stupid," the tug said crossing his arms

"Do what I say! I didn't pay you to stand around and being a dick" Glitter said watching the skies to see her beloved.

"Man, you're such a bitch," the tug said sighing in annoyance. Glitter rolled her eyes while she stared at the sky, she knew Danny would arrive any moment... And there he was! Her future husband flying and was wondering where he was.

"Now!" Glitter said glaring at her paid attacker.

"Where the hell am I?" Danny mumbled staring down at this weird world, "I have to find that portal….?"

 _Rooftop – A time portal has opened_

"Where is he?" Aria mumbled as she stood a few rooftop from the one where her father would exist from, "He's supposed to be here"

She had managed to find somewhere to stay for the time being, she ironically took the same idea as her father and stayed at a motel but made sure it wasn't the same as the one he was going to use. She only had a hundred bucks on her and hope it would be enough, she wanted to fix the timeline in a week or less.

"Come on dad" she mumbled. Aria looked down at her feet while she waited, she wasn't in her ghost form since it wasn't too reliable since she had more human blood than a ghost. She glances up when she saw her father quickly flying out of the portal; Aria smiled and went ghost.

" _I have to catch him! I have to catch him!_ " Aria closed her eyes and tried to catch up to him, but she wasn't as advanced as her father was even at the age of 14. And her father didn't have the problem of his powers stop working at the worst moments, but she did her best. She was still able to see him even though he was a black dot in the sky.

" _Where the hell am I? it looks like Amity Park but….. different?_ " Danny sighed and stop, he turned his head around and saw something flying towards him. Danny squinted his eyes and couldn't tell what it could be, he moved his head slightly when he heard screaming.

"What's that?" Danny mumbled looking down and saw a woman screaming and being dragged to a hallway. Danny eyes widen slightly and quickly flew towards her, he landed and punched the thug in the face and sent him flying. He quickly took his hands and used his ice powers to immobilises him, he smiled and looked back at her.

"Thank you!" Glitter said pretended to by afraid, she faked cried and fell into his arms. She held his suit and 'cried' in his arms, "I was so afraid….. he was going to rape me…."

"It's alright," Danny said hugging her, "You're safe now"

"I was so afraid!" Glitter 'cried' looking up at him with tears coming down her cheeks, "You saved me….. please don't let me go"

"It's alright…." He said smiling at her and found her very beautiful.

" _This couldn't have gone any better_ " Glitter smiled as she hid her face in his chest, she couldn't believe how easy it was to win Danny over! She just needed to make sure Danny never falls in love with Amberline, and keep him to herself.

"Shit!" Aria hover in the air watching her father being a trick by this spoiled brat! She wanted to fly there and tell her father, he was making a horrible mistake! But she knew Glitter would recognise her, and she didn't want to comfort her right away.

" _I have to think of a plan_ " Aria growled slightly with her eyes glowing, she quickly flew away from the disgusting scene.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Dad! I mean Danny!

 **End**


	12. Dad! I mean Danny!

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Dad! I mean Danny!**

 _Queen of Music,_ _Chat Noir's twin, Stephie-Chan, ClassyMissSassy, and Mr King_

 _Monday morning_

Glitter opened her eyes and quickly sat up, she quickly looked around and expected to wake up in her disgusting prison cell, but was relieved to feel the soft bed underneath her. She looked over to her nightstand and saw her medallion was still there, she smiled and picked it up and gazed at the magnificent piece of jewellery. She could kiss it! But she was saving her lips for Danny! After decades of waiting... she was finally days away from having her man all to herself.

"My baby coming today," Glitter said smiling and getting out of bed, "I'm going to get my man!"

She smiled and rang her little bell, she stood in the room as servants came in to fix her bed. Glitter allowed them to do her hair, but that was it! She picked her own clothes and did her own makeup, she wasn't going to let those low lives to touch her besides that. She had messed her luxury life but knew she would have it back when she recreates the moment she first meets Danny. She was ready to win him over! He had never smiled at her like he did yesterday, and she was determined to make him smile at her for the rest of her days! She was going to show him how a real woman was in bed, she knew how to pleasures a man, unlike Amberline!

"I better get to school" Glitter mumbled smiling. Richard stood on the other side of his spoiled sister's door, he was heading to the bathroom when he overheard her. He raised a brow slightly since he didn't recall any boyfriends, he wasn't sure if she was back with Josh or not.

"What the hell is she doing?" Richard whispered softly glaring at the door

" _Is she planning to do something?_ "

 _Casper high_

Aria arrived at 70's Casper high and was surprised to see how easy it was to get herself enrolled, she had to lie about her age but thankfully she was tall for her age and could pass for a ninth grader. And since she travelled through time countless of times and heard countless of stories from her family, she could naturally get around this time period. But that wasn't her worry, she was worried about her parents. She was glad that somehow her mom was still alive but if she didn't fix things soon, it won't be for long She tried to find either of her parents but especially her father before that witch started to corrupt him. She had to stop this bitch but she needs to plan this out; she was already using her transformation power to change her appearance since she looks so strongly like her father. She would cause more problems from people around her, her father when she gets the chance to speak to him, and Glitter would know her here.

 _"I hope this will do_ " Aria glanced at a nearby window and could see her own reflection, she was a blonde in this new form. She kept her queen eyes, and her face changes slightly so she wouldn't resemble her father or mother.

"She hot" Aria looked up and saw Glitter walking like she owned the place with a bunch of girls following her and the guys making idiots of themselves in front of her, which she clearly enjoyed.

" _What's wrong with all of them? Do they really not see how vile she is?_ _"_ Aria stayed to the sides and simply watched Glitter passed by, she still had to be careful with her powers since she wasn't sure if it would glitch on her. She was the only child of the world hero and the most popular singer on earth! Naturally, everyone wanted a piece of her. The A-listers would invite her countless times and she rejected each of them...she basically had the same problem her father had when he was at school.

"Ugh!" Aria quickly turned and suddenly bump into another person, she back away slightly and saw it was her father! He was much younger but she could never forget her own father! "Dad! Uh! I mean hey!" Aria said quickly catching herself and smiling nervously.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" Danny said smiling at her, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine….. so…..hm…." Aria looked away and wasn't sure how to handle this? Was, she suppose to tell him straight forward? Or slowly work her way to the truth after she gains his friendship.

"Danny Patterson," he said offering his hand

"Ar…. Uh…"

" _I guess I could stay with Aria…. I just have to change my last name_ " Aria smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Aria Harpe," she said smiling

"Aria Harpe? Very musical" Danny said lowering his hand

"Yeah... My mother is a singer….. so she named me Aria Harpe" she explained since there was nothing too shocking about this.

"Singer…," Danny mumbled and thought about Ember since she was the only singer he knew. He stared at this young teen and narrowed his eyes slightly, he didn't know why... but she resembled Ember slightly.

" _I'm just imagining things_ " Danny nodded and simply brushed it off, his mind was playing tricks on him. His mind must be tired or confused after his sudden time travel, he needed to focus on getting out of here and head back home.

"Well…. See you soon, Aria," Danny said waving at her, he smiled and turned to walk towards the stairway. Aria simply watched her father leave when she noticed Glitter waiting near the stairs, she was a bit confused when she remembered; Glitter had accidently trip and her father had caught her! It was the very moment she started to stalke and make her family's life miserable.

" _I have to stop him!_ " Aria quickly ran towards Danny when Glitter wasn't looking, she pulled him into a nearby classroom and closed the door. Aria looked through the small window and watched Glitter still searching for Danny, she smirks since she prevented this annoying encounter.

"Uh? What going on?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his head

"Hold on, dad" Aria mumbled waiting for Glitter to leave in frustrations

"Dad?!" Danny asked confused. Aria stops and covered her mouth, she hit her head against the door slightly and wanted to kick herself! She was so used to call him dad, she never called him by his first name.

" _UGH! YOU STUPID MORON! WATCH WHAT YOUR SAYING!_ " Aria hit her head a few more times but made sure it wasn't obvious.

"Sorry... It slip" Aria said turning slightly and blushed slightly, "I did one of those situations where a student calls the teacher mom!"

"Oh! Ha! I know what you're talking about!" Danny said laughing slightly, "I did that once"

"Well at least your not a teacher," Aria said smiling at him

"Very true!" Danny said laughing some more.

" _Maybe I should show him, mom? Maybe that would work_ " Aria glance at the small window and didn't see Glitter anymore, or her minions and servants. She looked back at him and opened the door, " _Where would mom be? Should I use a clone?_ "

"Come on, Danny!" Aria said taking his hand, "Let's go to the….. library!"

"Library?" he asked

"Yeah! I…. have a book I want you to check out" Aria said and had no idea what she was saying! She sighed and dragged him towards the library, and hope her mother was there studying.

 _Glitter_

"Where the hell was he?!" Glitter shouted walking around the hallways, "He was supposed to be there!"

Glitter growled and pushed some nerds out of her way, she needed to find her man! She had no idea why he hadn't arrived at the stairs like before, but she was going to get answers no matter what.

"Glitter" Kitty shouted running towards her, "Hey! I tried to call you last night, and you didn't answer"

"I have better things to do! Then talk to a bitch like you!" Glitter said glaring at her as she left. Kitty lowered her hand slightly and stared at her feet, "Bitch!"

" _Why do I hang out with her?_ " Kitty sighed and walked away, she wasn't sure where she would go but she didn't want to be in the same building at her for the time being.

"I guess I'll just call, Johnny" Kitty mumbled taking her bag and ditching school

 _Library_

Aria pulled Danny into the library and looked around, she immediately saw her mother at a table reading some books. She was a bit taken back by how young she was….. but she had to quickly get over it.

" _There she is!_ " Aria smiled and was so realised her mother was at the library! She didn't think she would have been able to lie to her father and taking him around the school to find her mother which he didn't meet how he was supposed to.

"So…. Why are we here?" Danny asked looking around

"Can you get me that book over there?" Aria asked pointing to the book beside her mother

"You don't want to go yourself?" he asked

"No…. because of your already on your way!" Aria said pushing him slightly

"Okay" Danny rolled his eyes and walked towards the brown hair girl, he sighed softly and tap her shoulder, "Are you done with this book?"

"Hm…. No, you can have It if you w…." Ember turned her head when her eyes stop, she simply stared at this handsome black hair boy. His eyes stared at her with kindness and not hate, and the strangest part…. She felt something deep inside of her.

"Hey…." Danny mumbled staring at Ember

"Hey…." Ember replied softly blushing at this handsome boy staring at her

" _YES! YES! YES!_ " Aria smiled big as she stared at the two! She wanted to see a connection! Or something waking up inside of them which would recognise each other! " _COME ON! COME ON!_ "

"DANNY!" Glitters shouted breaking Danny's eye contact with her; Ember gasp softly and looked away, she quickly left before Glitter could get a chance to release her wrath against her. But also leaving her one true love and missing one of many chances to fall in love with him, she simply left the library and left the two alone.

" _FUCK!_ " Aria wanted to scream at the top of her lungs! Her parents had a connection and she knew it! The way they stared at each other….. and Glitter had to interrupt them! " _I'm going to kill her!_ "

"Hey," Danny said waving at her

 _2025 -_ _Cafe Fantasia_

Danny and Glitter were out to dinner at Amity Park's most expensive restaurant in town! Only the elite of the elite would eat her, and of course, his wife always preferred going there and other high-class places. Danny didn't really like these kinds of places, especially since most of the time the management tried to give him special treatment due to who he was, which Glitter encouraged. 

"Isn't this place romantic?" Glitter asked in a baby voice as she held his hand

"Yeah... Romantic….. don't we come here every week for lunch?" Danny asked with a fake smile. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was one of the richest men on earth, he was famous and loved by the public and he had a gorgeous wife who adored him...so why did he feel...empty? He felt empty inside and he didn't know how to fill it….. he thought it would be Glitter, but she only made the emptiness in his heart bigger.

" _Why do I feel like this? Shouldn't I be happy?_ " Danny moved his glass of water slightly when he felt his wife playing footsie with him under the table. He moved his gaze slightly and sighed, he knew what Glitter had planned when they got home. Home…. Whenever he was home he felt out of place….. like he didn't belong there….. and whenever they had sex which was often, he never felt…. Happy and would hardly finish.

" _I'm going to fuck you, baby_ " Glitter smirk, she was on cloud nine! She had everything she ever wanted and more, as much as she hated her first life this new one was better. She knew everything about her husband! Absolutely everything! She had followed Danny's entire career since he first appeared as Phantom, she followed every news story of him, she knew all of his powers and even all his enemies by names, she also paid close attention when the media manage to get an interview with him. She knew his birthday, how he got his powers, favourite colour, his dream of becoming an Astronaut before his incident with the portal, and she even knew that he hated toast!

"Baby," Glitter said smiling at him

"Yeah?" he asked raising his head slightly

"Remember when we got married? Well, I think we should have a second wedding!" Glitter said taking out some notes and magazines.

"A second? Why?" he asked moving his hand away, "The first one wasn't enough?"

"There new things out there! And I want it!" She said flipping through the magazines and laying them on the table.

"The first wedding cost almost 3 billion dollars!" Danny said hoping that would change her mind; he couldn't believe it himself! He would never have thought a person would spend 3 billion dollars on a wedding!

 _Flashback – Wedding day._

Glitter was over the moon, in just a few short hours she was finally going to marry Danny and have all her dreams come true! She had everything planned for her special day! She made sure to get the finest of everything! The most expensive and luxurious! She didn't care about the price? Her husband to be was rich!

"Oh princess, you look so beautiful," Casandra said trying to hold back the tears and keep her composure.

The wedding of the century! Was being held at Astral Manor and it was being broadcast all over the world! Glitter made Danny buy every single room in the 50-level hotel since she didn't want any commoner's around, she brought ten dresses because she couldn't decide what to wear, and each dress cost almost a million dollars.

"We're ready to begin," Henry said with his French accent; Henry was the best of the best wedding planners! He planned weddings for big names, he made sure to get the most expensive of things for his client's day! And his fee cost around five Ferraris combined. He was very well groomed with expensive taste, he wore a very expensive suit and had a thousand-dollar hair cut which was only pulled back.

"Let's get married!" Glitter shouted walking out of her room.

Danny stood at the end of the altar as he waited for his bride, he only gotten engage two months ago and now he was getting married! He wasn't even sure if he wanted to marry her, but her family pressured him to ask her.

" _I'm making a mistake…._ " Danny heard the music play and looked up, he saw Glitter walked down with the first dress she chooses. And was a bit annoyed she brought those nine others for nothing, he had wasted so much money on this wedding! Her parents paid for a few things but the majority of the money came out of his wallet.

"We are gathered here today! To unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony!" the priest said once Glitter stood beside Danny, "Glitter Lockwood! Do you take this man as your husband? For richer or poor? In sickness or in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do!" Glitter shouted smirking knowing Danny was all hers now!

"And do you Danny Fenton, take this woman as your wife? For richer or poor? In sickness or in health? Till death do you part?" the priest asked glancing at him.

" _I should feel happy…._ " Danny stared at Glitter and didn't say anything, he could hear their guests whisper to each other while Glitter was giving him a death glare. " _If…. I don't feel happy... Then I'll force to be happy_ "

"I….. do…." He mumbled

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Matchmaker

 **End**


	13. Matchmaker

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Matchmaker**

 _Shout out to Poltergeist, SuperSweetGirl11, Kingoftheworld, Mrs Phantom Dragon Tamer21, Mr King, and NaruHinaL0vR_

 _2025_

"Ugh! What a day" Ember mumbled flopping onto the sofa and sighing. Ember stared at the ceiling in annoyance, she was trying to take over the world again but the Dipstick stop her…. Again. Ember sat up and turned around the tv she sighed some more seeing Glitter on tv, she could never forget about Glitter. She was one of the many people who made her human life so miserable and drove her to suicide in the first place! Her parents only brought her to the breaking point, she honestly hated every single person from her old life! For the exception of her dear aunt, Vera.

 _"Fucking bitch!"_ Ember didn't know why the Dipstick would ever marry such a monster! She hated seeing that spoiled brat cling to him like he was property or a prize; Ember told herself that the reason she felt this way was because the two people she hated most made her want to hit someone.

"I better knock some sense into him!" Ember mumbled getting up from the sofa, "Dipstick! You're such a fucking moron!"

Ember turned the tv off and walked towards the door until she stops herself. Why was she going back to the human world again? For the longest of time….. ever since she first met him, she noticed the dipstick seems eager to fight her or get away from Glitter as much as he could.

" _What are you doing, Ember?_ " Ember sighed and backed away from the door, she wanted to go back and see him... She felt complete whenever she was around him. Ember placed her hand on her chest and squeezed her hand slightly, she felt…. Like her heart wanted to be with him.

 _Lockwood limo_

George sighed while he looked over some papers, he was in preparations on heading over the family business to his son. He was ready to retire and knew Richard was eager to lead the company; George had taught Richard well and knew the company was in good hands. He looked over some pages which showed how much his company grew so drastically, but it was only because of his son–in–law was Danny Phantom.

" _My little girl is in good hands_ " George moved the papers aside and took a glass of whisky, he was pleased his little girl was taken care of. But he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong with their relationship. He was proud of having such a fantastic son-in-law, he was rich, powerful, and he knew how to properly treat a woman! But throughout the years as a businessman and his father teaching him a few tricks, he could notice when someone was mistrusting or unable to handle a certain situation.

He could still remember when he first saw doubt in Danny's eyes it was only for a few seconds, but he still saw it. It was right after Casandra and he pressured Danny to marry their little girl; Danny had doubt and worries in his eyes.

"It's nothing" George mumbled drinking his glass, "It was only one time….. he's never showed any doubt with my daughter ever since"

 _Glitter and Danny's home_

Danny and Glitter returned home and Glitter wasted no time as she lunged at him and started kissing him all over his face before slipping her tongue in. Glitter was very in the mood and started to feel him up. Danny just sat there and let her do what she wanted...since it was pointless to stop her.

" _Ugh….. why can't she stop this! I'm so tired of this!_ " Danny knew he should be happy to have such a sexually active wife, every man on earth wanted a woman like this. But he felt empty annoy her, he felt annoyed at his breaking point with this woman. No! This was ridiculous...Glitter was his wife... He shouldn't be feeling like this!

"Come on baby" Glitter whispered biting his neck slightly trying to make him moan, "I'll ride you like there no tomorrow"

"Danny!" Danny smiled hearing his sister's voice, he quickly pushed Glitter away from him since she brought no real pleasure to him. He never felt a connection with her whenever they had sex, and his body thought the same.

"Hey, Jazz!" Danny shouted leaving the room and phasing through the floor

"UGH!" Glitter whined. Jazz always hated Glitter, she could tell the girl wasn't what she appeared. Glitter was a spoiled, shallow, materialistic bitch who seem to think the world revolved around her. She pretended to be sweet only in front of her brother and the cameras but she wasn't blind like the media or her little brother, and repeatedly tried to warn her brother but Glitter was very manipulative and Danny kept insisting there was nothing wrong with their relationship.

"Hey, there little, bro!" Jazz said hugging him as they stood in front of the oversized home. She smiled at her brother and saw his genuine smile on his face, she wished she could visit more often but was busy most of the time. She was a successful psychologist with many degrees to her name which kept her very busy; Jazz wasn't blind, she knew her brother wasn't happy, she could tell his smile wasn't real and she noticed how uncomfortable he looked when Glitter got to close to him.

"Want to come in?" he asked

"Actually! Let's go out for a bit" Jazz said taking his hand and bringing him away from the home.

"Sure," Danny said smiling at her while they walked around the home's garden.

"Danny, I know you're not happy with her" Jazz said sighing and stopping him, she had years of experience and she could see it as clear as day! That her brother was missing something in his life, and Glitter wasn't the answer.

"What are you…." He mumbled sighing slightly

"Danny! You can't lie to me! Tell me the truth" Jazz said glaring at him as she held his hand tightly, "You're not happy with her"

"I can't just… leave her" he mumbled looking away sadly

"Leave her! She spent 3 billion on a freaking wedding! And a house you never wanted?!" Jazz said trying to put some sense into her brother's head.

"Jazz…." He said sighing

"Tell me one thing, Danny! You've told me you never felt complete with her! So who do you feel complete when you're around them?!" She asked crossing her arms and glaring at him, "Who is it? Who's your other half? Your soulmate?"

"Ember….." he whispered looking at her with a tender smile on his face, "It's Ember… whenever I fight with her…. I felt complete"

"Then go and find her!" she said turning him towards the sky, "And find out if she feels the same way"

"Alright" Danny nodded turning ghost, he waved at his sister and took off towards Ember's realm.

 _1975 – lunchtime_

Danny sat down under a tree and stared at the sky, he sighed as he started to eat his lunch. He saw Glitter again and she invited….. well, more than insisted that he comes and lives with her since he was running out of money for the motels. He accepted because he couldn't find any odd jobs to pay for the motels, he quickly left once Glitter started to overreact and screaming in joy.

" _Aria….. hm…. She kind of reminds me of myself_ " Danny smiled while he thought back at Aria, he didn't know why he was feeling this way for a ninth grader. But Aria reminded him of someone, he had feelings for her but not has a lover or a friend….. he couldn't really describe what he was feeling.

"Stop! I need to focus! How will I get home?" Danny mumbled while he ate his sandwich

"Hey!" Danny looked up and saw Glitter running towards him, he sighed softly and looked back at the sky.

"Hey," Danny said waving at her.

 _Behind two trees over_

 _"AUGH! I WANT TO PUKE!_ " Aria moved away from the tree and tried not to gag! She couldn't bare to see her father acting so friendly towards that old witch! Why couldn't he see she was tricking him?! He wasn't meant for this bitch! He was meant to be with her mother!

"Maybe I could convince mom….. to walk up there and talk to him!" Aria smiled and ran back to the school, she had to use the door since she didn't want to overuse her powers and have them acting up. Aria entered the cafeteria and saw her mother at the back of the room, eating alone as she read a book. It broke her heart….. she's kept a close eye on both her parents all day but she noticed her mom didn't seem to have any friends.

" _Mom…._ " Aria simply stood standing while she watched her mother read her book, trying to escape her lonely life for even a few moments. She looked so sad… her mother told her stories about her life before her father came into her life, and she always felt sadden for her.

"Mom…. I understand now" Aria mumbled as she walked towards her table, she finally knew why her mother was so protective of her. Aria smiled and tap her shoulder, "Hey! Is this seat taken?" Aria asked with a smile.

"Uh…. N….no…." Ember asked surprised that someone would want to sit with her.

"Thanks," Aria said down beside her and smiled at her, "My name is Aria Harp! Nice to meet you"

"Aria…..? I've always loved that name because it's so musical!" Ember said smiling at this strange girl, who wanted to sit next to her. "It might sound stupid….. but I always wanted to name my daughter Aria," she said blushing slightly, "It's stupid I know!"

"No, it's not" Aria said shaking her head slightly, "It's a wonderful name"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't introduce myself….. my name is Amberline McLain! But I prefer Ember" Ember said shaking her hand slightly, "It's my nickname I made up!"

" _Why does she have so much confidence with me?_ " Aria smiled and listened to her as she talked about her dream to become a singer. She remembered her mother explain how she was very shy around people, but why wasn't she shy with her right now? This young version of her mother doesn't know her daughter came from the future, to make sure to falls in love with her father, get married, and ensure her birth.

"Hey! Ember" Aria said nudging her slightly, "Remember that hot guy from the library?"

"Oh…. Hm…." Ember looked away as her face turned red, she smiled slightly thinking back to the handsome young man she saw.

"His name is Danny Patterson," Aria said moving her book slightly, "Super nice and really good looking! Don't you think?"

"He's the new kid….. he's kind of cute but his Glitter's new toy," Ember said shyly looking down at the table.

" _I see... She must get shy and afraid whenever Glitter is around or mention_ " Aria smiled some more and poke her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked softly

"His outside right now... Maybe you should go over there and talk to him" Aria said sitting up and offering her hand, "I'll come with you!"

"What! No! No! No!" Ember said backing away and shaking her head while she moved her arms, "I can't…. I wouldn't know what to say….!"

" _Dad brought confidence in mom, he helps her believe in herself and to trust herself. So if he can't do it in this alternative timeline….. then I will_ " Aria laugh slightly and took her hand, she pulled her away from her chair and pulled her outside.

"No! Aria! Wait!" Ember said trying to pull away

"You gotta believe in yourself!" Aria said accidently saying it in the same manner her mother does; Ember eyes widen slightly and stared at Aria.

" _It sounded….. like me?_ " Ember shook her head slightly and knew it was impossible! Last time she checked she didn't have a child, she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Drake dumps her right after the movie, he had no interest in her.

"Okay! See he's alone right now!" Aria said pointing to her father still under the tree, "Just say hey at least"

"I don…. I don't know…. If I can do this?" Ember mumbled nervously moving her hands tougher, "The…. I cant…."

"Here" Aria took her mother's hand once more and walked towards her father, "Hey! Danny!"

Danny looked down from the blue sky and, saw Aria and Ember approach him. He smiled and got up, he really enjoys having both women company.

"Hey-!" Danny stop as his eyes glowed slightly, he suddenly felt happy? He felt like he was complete….. he felt a warm feeling inside of his body.

' _Family_ '

Danny looked around slightly and felt he just heard Clockwork? No, he must be going crazy or something. He smiled and brush that strange whisper away, he walked towards them and waved.

"Hey! Danny, you remember Ember, right?" Aria said pushing her mother closer to him, "We just came to say hey!"

"Hey!" Danny said waving at the two

"Come on" Aria whispered and nudge her mother

"H…. hey…" Ember whispered with a bright face, she smiled slightly and shyly looked away. Aria smiled and pushed her closer, she quickly looked around to make sure a certain… pain in the ass named Glitter wouldn't ruin it.

 _"Well….. this might be a bit blunt but….._ " Aria smirks and took a deep breath.

"Danny! Ember finds you cute!" Aria shouted and quickly ran off

"HEY!" Ember shouted turning even redder than before; Ember groan and covered her face from him.

" _Hope that worked_ " Aria slow down and hide behind the tree from before, as she watched her parents fall in love once more.

"You find me cute?" Danny asked blushing slightly, "Thanks….."

"Sorry…." Ember whispered looking away and moving her hands slightly

"No need to apologise, Ember," Danny said moving her hands from her face completely, "You're very beautiful"

Ember stared at him and become even redder if that was even possible, she could feel his grip around her and it was soft and kind. His smile was warm and full of happiness... Was this smile meant for her?

"Oh! Sorry…. That might have been too straightforward" Danny mumbled letting one of her hands go and rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry….. I'm usually not this straight forward towards girls….. it's just with you... It's different and I can't help myself"

"You're very kind, Danny," Ember said as she approached him, "I've never met someone this kind before"

"You haven't?" he asked

"No…," she said smiling at him with her face going down a shade of red, "Don't have many friends either"

"You have one now," Danny said as he while he held her hand

"YES!" Aria jump up and down and wanted to scream! But she managed to hold herself back since It would ruin the moment, she smiled and quickly left to leave them alone.

 _Park_

Richard exited the family car and took a stroll through the park. He needed some time to relax and he didn't want to risk coming across his spoiled sister. He knew the park was the last place she would step foot since to her it's full of _commoners_. Richard, however, enjoyed these strolls since it gave him time to think and relax and he didn't mind being among normal people. His on sister, on the other hand, has been acting weird lately, more so than usual. Richard usually tried to keep out of her way and prayed she do the same, for his sanity's sake at least. This morning he overheard his sister mooning over some boy named Danny something. Probably Glitter's latest toy.

"Enjoying yourself, sir?" a man asked who wore a tail coat with his black hair neatly cut, "Care to sit?"

"Good idea, Randall," Richard said sitting down on a bench, smiling at his bodyguard who also served as a fine butler at times. Randall's been his personal servant since he was a child and was the epitome of a butler, he lived to serve for his master's family and his skills were nothing short of excellence. But, unlike most butlers, Randall was actual human being with a personality of his own. Unlike how Glitter viewed their servants, Richard liked Randall, to him he was the only one on their estate he felt he could talk to and he considered him a friend, which was mutual.

"You look worried, Richard," Randall said sitting down beside him, "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh…. You know it already" Richard explained while he watched people pass by, "Typical sister and her latest toy"

"Ah! Say nothing more" Randall said shaking his head slightly and smirking.

"I should probably head back" Richard mumbled getting up from the bench

"I'll bring the car around," Randall said sitting up as well, "Feel free to take a stroll while you wait"

"Will do" Richard smiled and walked around the park. Randall was also the only one who called him with formality when they were alone since Richard insisted, but switched back to sir or master whenever his family or others were within earshot. Randall was also the one Richard confided about his trouble with Glitter but it was just their word and Glitter had their parents on her side and the rest of the staff cowering before her, he was the only one not intimidated by her and only performed his duty. It was one of the reasons Richard came to respect him.

" _Maybe I should look into this new toy?_ " Richard usually hated comforting Glitter about her toys, he sighed when he accidently bump into someone. Richard stop and looked down seeing a young teenage girl on the ground.

"Oh! My gracious! Are you alright? You'll have to forgive me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" he said and offered his hand to help her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said taking his hand and standing up, she dusted the dirt off from her clothes and smiled at him slightly.

"Terribly sorry," Richard said once more backing away slightly, " Are you certain you're alright? I can get you something if you would like?"

"No, no, it's quite alright" she insisted and smiled some more

"Oh! Dear, you do have to forgive me... I haven't introduced myself, my name is Richard Lockwood" he said and offered his hand

" _Lockwood?_ " she looked up and saw how handsome and young he was, she knew for certain this man wasn't Glitter's father….. maybe he was a brother or cousin? Or hopefully, he isn't related to Glitter at all.

"Aria Harp," she said and shook his hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Aria's breaking point!

 **End**


	14. Aria's breaking point

For those you made suggestions about Danny ditching Glitter, I'll use them in the next chapter. I'll try to use them all but if I don't, sorry. You all know I do my best to use everyone's suggestions, so I try to add portions of everyone's ideas.

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Aria's breaking point**

 _Shout out to_ _AshxSerenaLove, SuperSweetGirl11, American Hokage, Chat Noir's twin, and Stephie-Chan_

 _The next day - 1975_

Glitter was on cloud nine...she finally managed to get Danny to agree to stay at her house and it was all perfect. With him away from Amberline and staying at her place, it won't be long until he was all hers. She spent all day yesterday convincing her parents to let Danny stay with them, she even told him how he rescued her and that was enough to get her mom to convince her daddy. And today was the day! Her future husband to be was arriving today and she was getting everything ready for him! The estate was huge and both her parents were very busy, her daddy with business and her mother with her usual charity work, book clubs, spending time at the country club and doing other traditional socialite activities. She could spend more time on winning Danny's heart, and make sure he would never meet that loser, Amberline.

"Mistress, a Danny Patterson is here" Glitter smiled and pushed the butler out of her way; she couldn't care less about the servants in the manor. They all knew they were Glitter's bitches, they had to do whatever she said and wouldn't dare to speak up.

" _Bitch_ " The butler glared as he watched the spoiled princess ran downstairs, he sighed and followed behind seeing the spoiled brat pushing maids out of her way.

"Danny! Come on in!" Glitter shouted pushing another butler away from the door; Danny nodded and entered the Lockwood manor, he gasps softly as he looked around the huge home.

"Let me show you around," Glitter said clinging to his arm, she smiled and spent the next hour giving him a tour of the estate. They eventually arrived at the guest's wing of the estate, she smiled and opened the door. "And this is your room, baby," Glitter said smiling at him, pressing her breast against his arm, "My room is down the hall... So, feel free to come in anytime"

"Thanks…." Danny mumbled moving his arm away and felt very... Uncomfortable, kind of disgusted.

"Anyway…. Get washed up! I'm going to introduce you to my parents when they get home!" Glitter said and fixing her breast slightly.

Danny rolled his eyes, he supposed it made sense since it is weird not to at least say something to the people who were letting him stay here. But he found Glitter's flirting annoying and kind of gross, but he couldn't really say anything since she was giving him a place to stay without anything in return.

" _My as well look around for myself_ " Danny waited for Glitter to disappear to who knows where he sighed and walked around the mansion. He made sure to make mental notes, so he would be able to find himself back. Danny looked around and wondered how much money everything cost, the décor, the furniture, the house itself!

"Hello?" Danny stop and moved his gaze to the end of the hall, he saw a teen around his age maybe older. He was blonde and wore a very expressive suit, along with an expensive Rolex watch.

"Oh! I was invited here... Am I allowed to be around here?" Danny asked

"Ah! You're the one my sister invited" he said smiling at him, "Richard Lockwood! Heir to the Lockwood fortune and the future CEO of Lockwood Inc!"

"Wow! That's quite a mouth full" Danny said laughing slightly, "Uh…. Danny Patterson, heir to no fortune"

" _Gusty_ " Richard smiled and laugh slightly

"You're quite amusing, Danny," Richard said shaking his hand. Richard stared at the boy, he was unlike most boys Glitter brought home without their parent's knowledge. Most of Glitter's toys were either jocks, delinquents, wild musicians or other snobby rich boys and she almost always dropped them after a short time. Richard could easily tell the boy was muscular but he seemed to have an innocence in him and exactly had a brain; he wasn't the typical guy his sister would date.

He knew something was up when Glitter suddenly begged their parents to let her new toy stay with them since he was having _housing troubles_. She sugar coated it and added some lies, but he didn't believe her. He knew something was up and that Glitter was planning something, he knew her too well sadly.

"Come along, Danny," Richard said and motioned him to follow, "Dinner is ready"

"Oh… alright," Danny mumbled quickly following him. Danny sighed softly and followed Richard to a massive dining hall, his eyes widen slightly since you could probably fit a two story home inside this one room.

"Daddy!" Glitter shouted and ran towards him; she smiled and glared at her brother before she held Danny's arm, "This is Danny!"

"Danny?" George said and held his glass of brandy, "Pleasure, George Lockwood!"

"My, my, aren't you a handsome one," Casandra said smiling at him

"So! You're the one who protected my princess?" George asked patting Danny's back

"Yeah," he said smiling slightly

"You have powers don't you?" Casandra asked

"Ho…w…" Danny's eyes widen! He differently didn't tell Glitter about his ghost powers! How did Glitter and her parents find out?!

"I saw you transform" she lied and rested her head on his shoulder, "You're amazing"

"What?" Richard mumbled staring at him, "Powers?"

"I'm telling you, daddy! It's amazing!" Glitter said as she started to recount stories, she knew from the original timeline. She knew every single fight Danny had in 1975, she knew exactly which fights to mention and not make herself look suspicious. She simply appeared as she read the newspaper or listen to the radio.

"You must tell us more!" George said wrapping his arm around him

"Indeed!" Casandra said

" _Shit….._ " Danny nervously smiled and just wanted to die

 _One very long dinner later_

Danny sighed as he entered his guest bedroom, he was exhausted and just wanted to fall asleep. Glitter's parents wouldn't stop asking questions about his Ghost hunting life, his powers, and everything they wanted to know.

"Danny!" Danny sighed in annoyance and looked back, he rubs his hair and saw Glitter walking in his bedroom.

"Evening?" he said and just wanted to sleep

"Evening! I just wanted to tell you something" Glitter said frowning slightly

" _I better make sure he stays away from her_ " Glitter glared at him as she felt rage grow inside of her! The peer thought of Amberline made her blood boil!

"Danny! Stay away from Amberline!" Glitter said grinning and ensuring her baby wouldn't fall in love with such a loser, "She's a terrible person!"

"What? Why?" Danny asked confused and glance at her, "She's a really nice girl"

"SHE NOT!" Glitter shouted, she sighed and quickly took her composure, "She not what she appears"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked and didn't like this side of Glitter much

"You're not the first boy, she been _friendly with,_ " Glitter said over exacting and making her point clear.

" _What the hell is she talking about?_ " Danny frown slightly

"Got it!" she said and flicked her hair back with her hand

"Sure…." He mumbled watching her leave

" _I have to see Ember and talk about this with her…._ " Danny sighed and looked around the estate, " _There no way... Ember could be someone like that…._ "

 _Casper high_

Josh was in a good mood today! He just finished practice as Casper high quarterback, he was on his way to get his homework from some nerd. He had to motive the loser and a good beaten up face always helped, he smiled when he saw Glitter in her tight cheerleader outfit. They were currently on their _off_ weeks, but he could easily get back together with her and get laid the same night.

"Hey, baby," Josh said slapping her ass

"Fuck off, Josh" Glitter growled and pushed him back

"Come on, baby! Let's get back to together and have sex tonight" he said and smiled at her

"We're over! Fuck off!" Glitter shouted and flip him off before walking away from him, "Dick"

"What the hell?!" Josh shouted watching her leave, "Come back here!"

" _What the hell? Is she actually leaving me for good?_ " Josh was in shock, he simply stood in the hallways and watched her leave. They would always argue and split him, Glitter would even say the same lines but she gave him the coldest of looks. He had a strange feeling she meant it, she was done with him for good.

"Glitter" he mutters softly.

 _School hallway – End of school hours_

"Sorry," Ember said shyly as she bent down and pick up her books; she nervously glances at the other girl she accidently bumps into, who was one of Glitter's minions. But she knew her name, she was one of the nicest of Glitter's girls.

"No, I'm sorry," she said and help her

"It's Kitty, right?" Ember asked moving her books slightly

"Yup!" she said getting up and smiling at her, "Ember?"

Ember held her books closer to her chest and nodded softly, she never would have thought one of Glitter's minions would ever be so nice to her.

"Why aren't you with Glitter?" Ember asked looking away

"I'm tired of being around that bitch," Kitty said crossing her arms and glaring, "She a bitch! Maybe we could be friends? If you don't hold any grudges against me?"

"N….no! I…. I don't!" Ember smiling at her and almost wanted to scream in joy

"Great!" Kitty said smiling at her and fixing one of her books, "See you around!"

" _Well... Mom didn't need my help there_ " Aria smiled as she hides behind some lockers, she places her parents falling in love but she hopes to have some time to spare and ensure her mother became friends with Kitty. But clearly, she didn't need her help there; Aria smiled and walked away from the lockers.

"I should find dad" Aria mumbled as she started to walk away.

"Hey, McLame!" Aria stops in her tracks and slowly turned her head, she immediately frowns in rage as she saw Glitter bullying her mother.

"Pl… please…. Stop…." Ember mumbled looking away as she felt tears forming, "I… I'm sorry…"

"Fuck you bitch!" Glitter said and pushed her against some lockers, "You're a worthless piece of shit! Why don't you take the trouble on killing yourself! You're worthless and no one will ever love you! And you better stay away from Danny, whore!"

"THAT'S IT!" Aria shouted and shoved Glitter against the lockers, she quickly back away and stood in front of her mother, who was crying.

"Who the hell are you?!" Glitter asked glaring at this new girl, "Stay out of this!"

"You know, Glitter, I think I have a theory about why you're such a bitch!" Aria shouted clenching her fist and trying not to rip the bitches head off.

"Excuse me?!" Glitter asked slightly surprised someone was defending her and had the balls to talk back to her.

"Glitter, you're popular because you developed early and started putting out when you were 12. But now you can't stand to look at yourself in the mirror because all you see is a whore. So, you pick on others like Ember, to avoid the inevitable realisation that once your body's used up by age 21, you're going to be a worn-out, chalky-skinned burlap sack that even some fat asshole who pays for sex wouldn't want you. How's that? Am I in the ballpark?" Aria said and smirk seeing Glitter shock expression.

"Shit!" Ember mumbled staring at Aria in shock at well

"Get out of here, Ember" Aria whispered and pushed her back slightly, "Trust me... This will get nasty"

"Thank you" Ember whispered; Aria smiled at her mother and watched her leave, she quickly turned to Glitter and glared at her.

"Aria! Glitter!" Danny shouted running towards them, "What are you doing?!"

"BITCH!" Glitter shouted slapping Aria cross the face; Aria hit the ground and held her face. She shouted and started to lose control of her powers, her father had told her that emotions were key to controlling her powers. She had to be calm and clear-minded to have full control; anger and rage weren't the answer, she suddenly felt her powers glitch.

"NO! NO! NO!" Aria looked down and saw her powers flicker slightly, she shook her head and her disguise disappears, revealing her true form. Danny and Glitter's eyes widen for different reasons; Glitter immediately recognises Aria; her face was all over the place! She was the daughter of Danny and Ember after all. Danny was shocked because she was a spitting image of himself! He knew there was no chance it was a clone like Vlad had done; Vlad wasn't even a halfer yet.

"Why…. You look like me….?" Danny mumbled in shock and utter confusion

"I should have known better!" Glitter shouted clenching her fist, "I'm going to kill you!"

" _I have to get out of here!_ " Aria back away slightly and looked around, she was relieved school was over and they were in an isolated area of the school.

"YOU WANT TO RUIN MY FUTURE!" Glitter shouted

"STUPID BITCH!" Aria shouted looking back at her father.

" _Shit!_ " Aria quickly transformed ghost and took her father's hand, she quickly pulled him away and teleported him away from that witch. The two appeared on the rooftop she had landed... As well the same rooftop her parents held dear to their hearts.

"What the hell is going on?!" Danny shouted landing on the rooftop beside her, "You're a ghost?!"

"Hold on!" Aria said waving her hands slightly, hoping to calm him down.

" _Wow…. Dad never loses his cool_ " Aria said and watched him freak out

"DAD! STOP!" Aria shouted and immediately covered her mouth

"Dad? You called him dad again?" Danny asked raising a brow in confusion, "Why are you calling me dad?!"

"Because you are," she said sighing

"Who are you?!" Danny asked in shock slowly backing away slightly, "What the hell is going on?!"

" _Fuck_ " Aria gulped and wanted to scream and hit her head on the rooftop floor, she couldn't believe her powers were acting up NOW! Her powers were fine for a few days and NOW, they were acting up.

"Aria Fenton" Aria admit looking down, sighing and didn't see the point of lying at this point. She was the spitting image of her father, lucky she had a few features from her mother…. She loved her dad but she didn't want to look exactly like him.

"What?!" he said with his eyes widening

"I'm your daughter from the year 2025" Aria explained and moved her hands slightly, "You're my father, and Ember is my mother"

"Ho….ho…uh….?!" Danny only managed to mumble

"Let me explain," Aria said

 _2025_

Danny was currently in the ghost zone searching for Embers realm. He must be going crazy or something but he couldn't deny it. ...there was a connection between Ember and himself. One he never had with Glitter, he looked down at the oversized ring on his hand and frowned...he knew what he was doing was cheating...but he didn't care. He thought about his life with Glitter, how everything was decided for him and how he was never happy. Glitter always seemed to make the choices in their relationship and always pressured him into agreeing with her.  
"She nothing but a spoiled brat" Danny mumbled looking around the zone, "What the hell was wrong with me?! Married a spoiled child who spends 3 billion for a wedding?!"

Danny frown, he never felt true love with her or any other feelings. He always placed a mask on his face and pretended to be happy, but he was wrong! He always felt empty with her but when he was with Ember…. he felt completed when he was with her…. And he wanted to be with her once more.

" _I'm coming to Ember!_ " Danny smiled as he landed in front of her realm, he slowly walked towards the door and knock on it. He back away slightly and could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest, he was so nervous! Why?

"What?!" Ember shouted opening the door and was surprised to see the Dipstick.

"I'm not here to fight" Danny reassured her seeing she was approaching her guitar, "I just want to talk for a second"

"About what?" Ember mumbled moving her hand away from her guitar

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for I'm Aria Fenton!

 **End**

* * *

Can we all appreciate Aria's burn to Glitter? I mean... DANG ARIA! That's was a perfect description of Glitter.


	15. I'm Aria Fenton

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **I'm Aria Fenton**

 _Shout out to Kitty Katz,_ _HybridFreak_ _and Diva180_

 _Casper high_

Ember stood in shock, she witnesses the entire ordeal and saw Aria change forms and disappear with Danny. She wanted to see how things were going to turn out, but she didn't expect something like this. A feeling came over her, a strong feeling she didn't recognise yet but...she had to find Aria and Danny before Glitter did. She was confused, what the heck was Aria? Who was she? How could she do those things? It reminded her of that cute mysterious hero that's been appearing around town lately. He mentioned he was a ghost...was Aria a ghost as well?

" _Is Aria….. Danny's love interest?_ " Ember quietly moved away from behind some lockers, she had to find them both and get some explanations. Ember shook her head slightly and remembered how Aria almost gag when she asked her if she was in love with him.

"Where is she?!" Glitter demanded as she stomps away; Glitter stop and turned to the side when she notices Ember, she quickly pushed her against the lockers and held her down.

"What are you talking about?" Ember asked playing dumb

"You know where she is! Aria!" Glitter shouted and stopped caring about mentioning the future or not, "Your bitch ass kid!"

"My what…..?" Ember asked in confusion

"Stop playing around, you fucking bitch!" Glitter shouted and slap Ember across the face, "Tell me where is Aria! Your worthless piece of shit of a daughter!"

Ember felt her blood boil, for too long she was afraid of this bitch, she made her life a living hell and believed she deserved the world. Ember put up with a lot of her shit...but no more, she wasn't going to let her hurt Aria or talk badly about her.

" _My kid?_ " Ember clenched her fist and punch her in the face, she saw Glitter hit the ground as she held her bloody nose. Ember walked towards her and pushed her down, she slaps her across the face.

"I've had it!" Ember shouted backing away from her slightly, "Glitter, your nothing but a spoiled, self-absorbed, violent, materialistic bitch! Ever since I came to this school, you made my life a living hell! You pranked me, insulted me, hit me and made it impossible for me to have any friends here, and I let it happened because I was afraid of you! But no more! For too long I wondered why you were like this or why you seem to hate me so much, but I think I finally understand...there's just nothing inside you...nothing at all...you're a spoiled, shallow, selfish, violent bitch who needs to make others miserable in order to feel good about herself!"

Ember flip her off and quickly ran off, she had to find Aria and Danny…. Especially now! She knew Glitter would go on a rampage now! And if her death threat to Aria was true…. then she needed to find quickly.

 _9 years ago_

"Aria! Where are you?" Ember asked as she looked behind the kitchen counter, she smiled and didn't see her. She laughs softly and walked towards the living room, she saw a little bump hiding behind the sofa, "Hm? I wonder where is my little Aria?"

Aria covered her mouth and tried not to laugh, she loved playing hide and go seek with her mommy! She looked up and quietly move away from the sofa, she quickly ran to the small chair which was beside a bookcase when she was suddenly picked up by someone.

"Found you!" Ember shouted hugging her tightly in her arms, "It's your turn!"

Ember laugh while she tickles her daughter, she fell back on the sofa and held her before giving her kisses all over her face. Aria giggled and tried to push her face away, she eventually gave up and laugh harder.

"Aria! Are you having fun with mommy?" Ember asked sitting up on the soda and placed Aria on her lap, as she held her closer to her chest.

"Yeah!" Aria shouted hugging her mother with her little arms, "You hide!"

" _Aria….._ " Ember smiled and gently rub her cheeks, she wanted to spend every single moment with her daughter. Her music career was solid and she was well known throughout the world, she was the top ten singer around the world which allowed her to take a break from music for the time being.

"Me?" Ember asked and pout slightly, "Do you want me to make you a snack first?"

"Hm…. Yeah!" Aria shouted nodding her head.

"Alright! Let's wash your hands first" Ember placed Aria down, she smiled and watched her run towards the bathroom.

"Mommy! Hurry!" Aria shouted as she ran back and pulled her hand, "Hungry!"

"Okay!" Ember said softly, as she picked Aria up and held her against her chest, she smiled and kissed her cheek.

 _Rooftop_

" _Mom….._ " Aria looked down slightly and hope she would be able to return to those moments.

"What?!" Danny practically shouted

"Hold on…," Aria mumbled looking towards the sky, she turned her head slightly and looked back at her father. "Clockwork!" Aria shouted she waited slightly when she saw a portal appear and the ancient ghost flying towards them.

"Clockwork?!" Danny mumbled

"I could tell you the truth... But mom says you're stubborn as a mule at times….. so my as well have Clockwork help me" Aria said smiling at him.

"Daniel," Clockwork said opening his hand and creating an orb, "This timeline isn't the right path, this timeline is an alternative from the original one. The timeline Aria knows is much different than this one, you are married to Ember McLain and have a daughter together"

"What…. Is this true?" Danny asked staring in shock

"In the original timeline," Clockwork explained showing the images from the timeline Aria has heard many times, how her parents fell in love and proved their love was stronger than anything that was thrown at them. "I sent you back in the past to save Ember, she was supposed to die in a house fire, but you saved her," he said.

"Mom….. I mean… Ember fell in love with you from the very second, she meets you, she wanted to be noticed by you and you didn't make it easy for her! You hide your identity from her and Amity Park! You became her first and best friend as Patterson, but her heart loved Phantom, she began to have feelings for Patterson and was worried who she had to choose. But before the night of the prom, she discovered who you were! That Patterson and Phantom were one in the same, she was relieved and she wanted to be loved by you!"

"Did… did I?" Danny asked feeling his heart beating out of his chest, he smiled slightly while he watches the parade of the original timeline, "I didn't…. do anything did I?"

"No, you had trouble accepting your true feelings for her because you remembered her as the ghost, you used to fight back in your time. But you realised this Ember, the Ember whose heart was beating wasn't the same as the one you knew" Clockwork continued smiling while he thought back at those precious times.

"You accepted her love! You help her with her relationship with her family, you made sure her parents... My grandparents….. realise how wrong they were, and how much they took Ember for granted. They stop they ways and started to treat her with respect….. you had a huge impact on her life and the people around her!" Aria said smiling warmly and trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Aria….." Aria glances away from her father's shock expression and saw her mother walking from behind the wall, which held the excess from the rooftop door. Aria was a bit surprised to see her but she was pleased, she didn't have to explain how her mother and father fell in love again.

"Mom…," Aria whispered smiling at her

"Ember" Danny mumbled smiling at her

"Hm….. she looks likes you, Danny," Ember said as she stood beside him, smiling at Aria who was the spitting image of Dany.

"Did you hear everything?" Aria asked

"I did…." Ember mumbled nodding her head slightly, "And I believe them"

Ember moved Danny aside slightly and walked towards Aria, she smiled and touched her cheek slightly.

"Wow….." Ember mumbled softly as she gently rubs her cheek, "How old are you?"

"12 years old" Aria replied smiling warmly at her mother

"Quite an adventure for a 12-year-old," Danny said as he approached them as well, "My adventures only starts at 14"

"Yeah…." Aria reply smiling warmly at them

"Thanks for finding them, you loser!" Aria eyes widen as she quickly turned back towards the rooftop door, she wanted to scream as she saw Glitter walking towards them with something in her hands.

"Glitter" Danny mumbled and walked towards her slightly

"You will be mine!" Glitter shouted

"YEAH RIGHT!" Aria quickly charged at her, she swung her fist back when she felt the Spector deflector around her waist. Aria stop when the belt electrocuted her, turning her back into a human.

"Aria!" Ember shouted as a wave of emotions suddenly forced inside of her, she couldn't bare to see Aria in pain…. Her daughter in pain. Ember didn't care if she got hurt, she quickly ran towards Glitter and pushed her back; Ember took Aria's hand and pulled her away.

"Where did you get that?!" Danny shouted as he stood in front of Ember and Aria, "WHERE?!"

"With this" Glitter replied showing the time medallion in her hands, "Went back to 2025 and stole these"

"What?!" Danny shouted glaring at her

"Aria" Ember whispered while she helps her sit down, "What is this?"

"Ugh... I didn't have the chance to explain the time medallion yet" Aria said through the pain as she held her side, "Dad! Be careful!"

" _That strange ghost from before is gone,_ " Ember thought as she looked around the rooftop

"You know what! I'll get my explanations later!" Danny shouted

"This isn't over!" Glitter shouted as she took out the thermos; Glitter quickly opened it and suck Danny inside, she smiled and closed it.

"Where is he?!" Ember asked in shock

"Later whores," Glitter said smirking before making her escape.

"GLITTER!" Ember shouted clenching her fist, she tried to run after her but stop in her tracks when she heard a thumping sound. Ember stops and looked back, her eyes widen seeing Aria passed out on the ground.

" _What the hell is going on?!_ " Ember quickly ran back to her and kneel beside her, " _What is this thing?!_ "

"Aria!" Ember shouted shaking her slightly, "Aria!"

 _2025 – Ember's realm_

"What are you talking about, Dipstick?!" Ember asked glaring at him

"You've never felt….. empty?" Danny asked looking down at his feet

" _Empty….._ " Ember sighed and looked away from him, she didn't want to admit to the Dipstick, she did feel empty but always felt different when she was around him. She felt complete right now, but there was no way in hell she was going to admit it.

"I…. I've always felt complete whenever I was around with you" Danny admitted and smiled slightly

"What the hell are you saying?" Ember asked stepping away from him slightly

"I don't know how to describe it….. to be honest," Danny said feeling his heart beating out of his chest, "I don't know what this feeling is… and I want to know"

"You feel empty… and you want to fill it with something….." Ember mumbled looking away and biting down on her lip, "But you can't… you find something you think might fill it but your wrong"

"Exactly" Danny mumbled nodding his head

"This isn't supposed to happen," Ember said as she hugs herself, "We're freaking enemies! We can't be like this!"

"I know," Danny said and looked away, "I know….. but there nothing I can do about this feeling"

"What about your dumbass, bitch of a wife?" Ember asked glaring as she crossed her arms. She hated Glitter with every inch of her body, she was her old bully after all and it made her sick! That bitch and the dipstick married each other.

"I left her" Danny said and smiled, "Because of you"

"What?!" she asked

 _Flashback_

Glitter was in a glorious mood, she just spent the last 8 hours on a great shopping spree, what she bought cost about the same as a small house but she didn't care, she was married to the richest and most handsome man on earth. Her heart flutter as she thought about her Danny. She was really looking forward to their vow renewal. She was in the living room currently circling which new wedding dresses she wanted, so far, she had a dozen she liked but she couldn't decide, so she was going to get them all...Danny could afford it after all.

" _This is perfect!_ " Glitter smiled while she moved the magazine aside, she got up and walked downstairs to see her husband walk in.

"Hey, baby! I found some dresses I want for our second wedding" Glitter said smiling at him as she kissed his neck.

"You're not getting those dresses," Danny said coldly as he pushed her away

"What are you talking about?" she asked shocked

"I'm not buying you those dresses! Are you freaking deaf?!" he shouted and glared at her

"What?! Why?!" Glitter shouted and whine like a child.

"Nothing! It's over between us!" Danny shouted and pushed her back, "I'm leaving you!"

"You can't leave me!" Glitter shriek and clench her fist, "YOUR MINE!"

"Get off of me!" Danny said opening the door

"Danny!" Glitter shouted and grab his arm

"I said LET GO!" Danny shouted and pushed her hand away, "You spoiled manipulative bitch!"

Danny growled and slam the door behind him, he quickly went ghost and took off, he needed to see Ember! He had to ask her things and get these questions, and worries taken care of.

 _Present – Ember's realm_

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Ember mumbled as she walked passed him, "The Ghost Zone isn't safe for either of us"

"I understand," Danny said following her. Danny knew Ember was right if any ghost saw them together, talking... Things wouldn't turn out so well for either of them.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked

"I got a place," he said

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Precious memories

 **End**

* * *

I'll introduce Richard as a more active character in the next chapter! If I used anyone's suggestions and I didn't make a shout out for you, just mention it and I'll fix it.


	16. Precious memories

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Precious memories**

 _Shout out to NaruHinaL0Vr,_ _HybridFreak,_ _ClassyMissSassy, Void, and Pacman Fangirl10_

 _5 years ago_

"Ember! You're on in two minutes!" a producer shouted before he turned back to the host of the evening news. Ember nodded and looked back at her daughter, she couldn't find a sitter surprisingly! Both of their parents were busy, Jazz was out of town, and they didn't trust babysitters too much. She was forced to bring Aria with her for her interview for the evening news; Danny smiled at his family and drank some water.

"Aria, you can't just take things that don't belong to you," Ember said softly as she held her little hand; Ember sighed softly and poke her cheek softly, she smiled and brought her closer.

"I wanted a cookie" Aria mumbled staring down at her feet with a pout

"Before dinner?" Ember asked

"I wanted a cookie" Aria mumbled as she held her shirt

"Well….. don't take cookies without asking," Ember said as she held her little girl in her arms, "It's stealing"

"Mommy" Aria whined while she held her hair slightly, "Cookie?"

"Aria" Ember laugh slightly and shook her head slightly, she walked towards the small buffet the tv station offered, she smiled and gave her one. Aria smiled and took the cookie from her mother's hand, she ate it slightly and looked around the strange room.

"You're on Ember!" the producer shouted

"Stay right here alright?" Ember asked as she gave Aria to a female intern, "Mommy and daddy will be over there"

"I want to go!" Aria whined and tried to leave this strange woman's arms

"Aria, you have to be good for us okay?" Danny asked and kissed her cheek, "We'll be right back"

Aria frowned as she watched her parents sit down in front of a man, she looked back at the intern who was trying to cheer her up.

"Welcome Danny and Ember!" the host said smiling while he crossed his legs, "I'm so honoured you've accepted to sit down with me"

"Thank you," Danny said leaning back

"Now! Many of our viewers and my self-included…. Have been wondering how you manage to handle a family life, as well a successful music career and protecting the city?" the host asked leaning in closer slightly.

"Mommy…" Aria mumbled staring at her parents and started to squirm

"Hey….. it's okay, little one," the intern said trying to hold her back

"No!" Aria shouted and suddenly turned intangible as she phased through the intern's arms.

"Oh gosh!" the intern shouted and started to panic

" _OH SHIT! I JUST LOST EMBER AND DANNY'S KID! I'M SOOOOO FIRED!_ " the intern quickly looked around and move some wires, she had no idea where to find as half ghost baby! She quickly turned around and saw Aria running towards her parents.

"Aria! Come back!" the intern shouted quickly running after her

"Wonderful," the host said quickly reading the next question, "Are the two of you considering more children in the future?"

"Well-!" Ember mumbled when she felt something hug her leg

"Oh! Well, hello there, little Aria" the host said smiling at the little girl

"I'm sorry about this," Ember said placing Aria on her lap

"I guess she was a handful to the intern," Danny said laughing softly and rub her cheek

"I'm so sorry!" the intern said quickly going towards them and opening her hands, "She just…. went through my hands!"

"Oh!" Danny and Ember said in unison as they glance at each other.

"What does it mean?" the host asked

"Well, Aria inherited my powers so she sometimes gets burst of powers" Danny explained while Aria played with his hand, "My mother believes her powers should be consistent when she older"

"We'll just keep her here if that's alright with you?" Ember asked looking down at her silly child, "She'll be calmer with us"

"That's perfectly fine," the host said smiling at them

"Mommy!" Aria smiled and rested her head against Ember's chest, she brought her arms closer and suck her thumb before falling asleep. Ember smiled tenderly and rub her back softly, she looked up and saw people awed at the adorable scene.

 _Rooftop – 1975_

"Aria! Hey!" Ember shouted and gently shook her, "Aria!"

"Ugh….." Aria groans and slowly opened her eyes, she moved her hand slightly and felt a wet towel on her forehead. "What this?" Aria mumbled removing the towel and blink a few times.

"A wet towel" Ember explained smiling at her, "I wasn't sure what to do?"

"How long was I out?" Aria asked staring at her slightly

"Hm…. An hour maybe?" Ember said sighing in relief

"And you stayed here?" Aria asked sitting up and leaning against the shaded wall

"I wasn't going to leave you," Ember said as she held her hand, "You're my future daughter after all"

"You're still the same… mom, I mean Ember" Aria said touching the belt and tried to remove it

"You can call me... Mom if you want…." Ember said smiling at her

"Mom…," Aria said moving her hand upwards, so she could hold her hand.

"Now! What is this thing?" Ember asked staring at the belt

"The Spector Deflector" Aria explained trying to remove the belt once more, "My grandparents used to be ghost hunters….. this belt deactivated any ghosts powers, but this is an updated version where it can harm half ghosts like me"

"So, it electrocutes you?" Ember asked placing her hands on the belt as well, trying to remove it as well, "Can you use your powers at all?"

"The electrocutions isn't as painful as it would be for dad... Uh…. Danny!" Aria said sighing in annoyance and knew it was pointless, she stared at the belt and needed the key to unlocking the belt.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked helping Aria up

"I have more human DNA than ghost" Aria said while they walked down the stairs to exit the building, "So I have a few problems with my powers... They glitch sometimes, but there less pain with anti-ghost weapons"

"Aria…. Am I a good mother to you?" Ember asked

"The best," Aria said hugging her slightly, "But it will never happen if you don't marry dad!"

"Where do you even start?!" Ember asked

"I might know where my crazy ass sister is" Aria and Ember turned their hands, and saw Richard smiling at them.

 _Somewhere hidden_

Danny groaned as he woke up, he looked around and it looked like he was in a dungeon or something...he noticed he was tied up...wasting no time he tried to go intangible but it didn't work...he soon recognised this...it was the Fenton ghost fisher.

"Wh…. What the hell?" Danny mumbled lifting his head slightly

"Baby! Your up" Glitter said as she walked casually towards him, "Hey there baby"

"Let me go!" Danny shouted

"Now, now, Danny... that's no way to talk to a lady" Glitter said while she waved her finger at him, or like the same manner, her mother would.

"What did you do to Aria?!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing, "And why did you kidnap me?!"

"Aria?! That bitch?! Forget about her" Glitter said in a bitter tone as she glared at him, "And I didn't kidnap you! I won't let Amberline or her bastard corrupt you a second time!"

"Did you fucking hurt them!" Danny shouted and tried to free himself

"Don't you see Danny! I did all of this for you...we belong together but Amberline got in the way the first time, I came here to fix our fate together! In my first lifetime, Amberline stole you from me and corrupted you...I was miserable...I lost my friends, my popularity, my inheritance and worst of all, I lost you to her, but not this time... I came back to make sure she never gets between us" Glitter said with a crazy look in her eye

"You are one fucked up, bitch," Danny said with his eye twitching slightly

"I see Aria did more damage than I thought, I still can't believe she managed to follow me here, but it doesn't matter after I get rid of her and her pesky mother...you will be all mine," Glitter said as she got closer to him. She leans in for a kiss but Danny freaked out and disgusted turned away, getting a peck on the cheek instead; "Don't worry darling, once Amberline and her bastard child are gone, there will be nothing to keep you from loving me"

"I'll never love you," Danny said moving his hands slightly

"When I'm done with Aria and Amberline…. you will love me," Glitter said laughing hysterically

 _Rented car_

"Why are you here?" Aria asked putting the seatbelt on

"And what's with the rental? You guys are loaded" Ember said glancing at the classic car

"Let me explain everything," Richard said sighing in annoyance

 _A few_ _moments earlier_

Richard stood behind his sister's door and heard weird sounds, he wasn't sure what it could be but he needed to find out. He tried to figure out what his sister was saying and managed to figure out a few words, he heard medallion, time portal, and the Fenton's weapons. He would have stayed longer but he quickly moves away before his sister could catch him, he followed her to the rooftop and stayed inside the small room which led to the rooftop. Richard opened the door slightly and saw everything, and he couldn't believe his sister would go so far to kidnap someone.

" _Glitter what the hell are you doing?_ " Richard moved slightly while he watched a young lady going back to Aria, he wasn't sure what happened since he missed most the confrontations.

"Shit!" Richard whispered seeing his crazy sister running towards the door; he quickly saw a small space between the door and part of a wall. Richard wasn't afraid to get dirty, he quickly hides in the small space and waited for his sister to leave.

" _What the hell is she planning?_ " Richard slowly left his hiding spot and glance at the rooftop, he sighs in relief slightly seeing Aria wasn't alone. " _I should get Randall... I need to help them_ " he nodded slightly and quickly went downstairs to get his driver.

 _Present – 1975_

"And now where here" Richard explained and sighed in annoyance, "I'm sorry about my annoying sister"

"So why the rental car?" Ember asked

"I don't want my crazy sister to realise I'm following her" Richard explained

"Ugh... Why is she like this?" Aria asked staring at the belt, "She put this belt on me"

"She time travelled," Ember said since Aria explained her everything while they were walking downstairs.

"Time travel?" he mumbled. Aria nodded and explained about the time travel, Glitter's involvement, the time medallion, everything her parents told her as well as Clockwork. Richard was simply in shock and couldn't believe his ears, but Aria looked exactly like Danny as well as Ember….. he differently knew she wasn't a sibling... So, there was only one explanation.

" _This explains her strange attitude lately_ " Richard stared at the car floor and took a few moments to process everything.

"Aria" Aria turned her head slowly and glance at her mother.

"Yeah?" she asked

"You're my daughter from the future…." Ember mumbled as she clenched her hands slightly, staring at her knees.

"I am," Aria said nodding her head

"Are you my only child?" Ember asked nervously moving her hands slightly, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh…" Aria looked up and sighed softly, "Well... It's kind of complicated…"

 _5 years ago_

"Aria!" Danny shouted quickly picking up his little girl, who was hidden behind a curtain in their second day of hiding and seek. Danny laughs and hugged her tightly in his arms, he quickly gave her kisses all over his face.

"Daddy!" Aria laugh trying to move his face away

"I'm going to eat you, Aria!" he said laughing and nipping her arms slightly, "I found you and I'm going to eat you!"

"Hey!" Ember shouted as she entered the house with their parents, she smiled and saw Danny carrying Aria in his arms.

"Hey!" Aria shouted and waved at her grandparents, who immediately took her out of Danny's arms and surrounded her with gifts. Danny laughs slightly and held Ember's hand, he kissed her cheek and watched their parents spoil their daughter.

"Ember? Quick questions? Aria our kid, right?" Danny asked laughing slightly

"I doubt it," Ember said laughing as well and shaking her slightly, "I was just the oven that made Aria and that's it!"

"Ha!" Danny laughs and kissed her cheek, "Well... Let's get lunch ready, my sweet rockstar"

Ember smiled and hug him slightly, she followed him inside of the kitchen and started to make lunch.

"How's grandpa's pretty, little girl?!" Jack asked gushing over his granddaughter, he waved back and picked Aria in his big arms.

"Silly grandpa!" Aria said and messed his hair

"Aria," James said and gently rub her head slightly, he smiled tenderly seeing Aria turn back and wave at him. James laugh and shook her little hand softly, he soon took out a teddy bear and gave it to her, "Here you go, princess"

"Wow!" Aria said taking the bear and hugging it

"What do you say, Aria?" Danny shouted from the kitchen while he gave Ember the bread.

"Thank you," Aria said hugging it while Jack put her down

"Ember," Vera said motioning her niece to come towards her

"What's the matter, aunty?" Ember asked smiling at her

"Are you feeling alright?" Vera asked softly rubbing her hand along Ember's arm. Ember sighs softly and nodded softly, she looked down slightly and glance at both Danny and her parents spending time with Aria. She knew both respective parents wanted to have another grandchild, but they understood why Ember couldn't. Physically she was still able to have children but mentally it was too much; Ember was strongly recommended by her physiatrist not to have any more children.

"It happens," Vera said rubbing her cheek slightly.

"I know… it's just…. two miscarriages…." Ember mumbled softly feeling tears forming. Ember looked away from her aunt and stared at Aria, she remembers when she got pregnant a year after Aria but lost the baby for the second time after some complications. Danny made sure his heart broken wife got the best help he could find, and with the support of her family and having Aria to cheer her up…. Ember could get passed it.

"Hey! Remember what your physiatrist said!" Vera said lifting her head slightly, "Focus on Aria, alright!"

"Aria!" Ember shouted going down and opening her arms to her; Aria smiled and took her bear and ran to her mother. She quickly went towards and was pick up, she laughs and hugs her mother back. Ember smiled and hug her tightly, she moved her slightly and gently held her in her arms.

" _I wouldn't be able to bear to lose you, Aria,_ " Ember thought to glance at Danny, who was busy listening to James talking about sports. " _Or you... Danny_ " Ember smiled and walked towards the table, she gave Aria a kiss and put her in her chair before sitting down.

 _Present – 1975_

"So, where is she?!" Aria asked seeing they were leaving the city

"I suspect she might be at a family cabin on Lake Erie" Richard explain sighing in annoyance, "It's far away from the city and remote and it's not located on a map, the cottage is almost like one of the estates we own"

"Remote? Far from the City? And isn't on a map?" Ember said and glance at Aria

"The perfect place to kidnap someone," Aria said smiling at her mother, "There no doubt about it! She brought Dad there"

"Then let's get him back," Ember said smiling at her

 _2025_

"What's the matter, dear?" Richard looked up from his train of thought and glance at his wife, he smiled slightly and touched her hand.

"Oh nothing," he said and looked away. Richard should be happy, he wasn't officially the head of his family's company but he was making most of the choices for years since his father could handle the workload anymore. Richard was the CEO behind the scenes and just waited for his father to make it official; the company's profits were through the roof and it was going to get even bigger. He just wished it wasn't because of his brother in law. Richard truly liked Danny, and he could tell he wasn't happy with his sister. He tried to keep out of their drama since it wasn't any of his business, but he knew he wasn't happy with his sister, but then, who would be?

"I know you hate seeing your sister," Richard's wife said rubbing his hand.

"I know, Susan," he said and smiled at his wife. Richard had met Susan in his first year at college and she impressed him. She wasn't like the spoiled princesses he was forced to tolerate growing up. Susan was a smart girl who was determined to rock the business world. She wasn't obsessed with shopping, didn't have her nose stuck in the air and she wasn't obsessed with marrying some rich guy to provide for her like someone else he had the displeasure of knowing. Susan was the definition of a business woman, she strives for success, she worked hard and hated spoiled girls like his sister.

"Why don't you cheer up for me?" Susan asked moving some of her hair behind her ear. Richard nodded and moved some of his wife's brown hair, he smiled and stared at her black eyes, as he stared at her business woman outfit.

"Vincent is eager to take some responsibility in the company," Richard said and lean back slightly thinking back at his 38-year-old son. He smiled and knew he seceded on raising a proper young man; Vincent was very much like his father, he treated a woman with respect but wasn't spoiled, he had the same views as his father and goals. Vincent was a real chip off the old block, not to mention he took after his father physically as well.

"We're here, sir," Randall said looking back

"Thank you, Randall," Richard said tapping his back slightly. Richard exited the car and offered his hand to his wife, she smiled and accepted as the two walked to Fenton manor. The walked towards the door which was open, Richard raised a brow when he saw a book flew out of the window.

"Tatum?" Susan asked sighing

"What a pain" Richard mumbled moving some of his grey hair back slightly, and fixed his suit. He smiled at Susan as the two entered the home, they looked around and saw everything was destroyed. Richard couldn't believe his eyes some of their décors were extremely rare and expensive, he could easily tell the damaged was around 5 billion.

"HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME!" Glitter shouted throwing a vase against the wall. Glitter screamed as the servants were currently cleaning up the mess she created. She destroyed everything she owned in her living room. It's been so long since she had a tantrum like this, the last time was in her horrible old life. One of the servants tried to stop her and calmed her down and received a beating from Glitter while the rest cowered before their mistress.

"What the hell?!" Richard shouted walking through some broken glasses and ancient vases, "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Do you realise how much money all of this cost?!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Glitter shouted and pushed her brother out of her way. Susan shook her head and move one of Leonardo Da Vinci's painting, she felt her heart break since this painting was an original as well and it was the only one in existence.

"Richard," Susan said holding Danny's wedding rings

"Danny left you…." Richard said taking the rings from his wife's hands, "I knew it! It was only an amount of time before he left you!"

"SHUT UP!" Glitter shouted

"You know what Glitter?!" Richard shouted and walked towards her, "You claim that you love Danny but you don't!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Glitter shouted and pushed him back, "I love everything about Danny, his looks, his body, his wealth and his power!"

"You just love the idea of him!" Richard said glaring at her, "He's not something you own! You're supposed to love him regardless if his rich or poor!"

"GET OUT!" Glitter shouted and threw a glass at his head

"Richard!" Susan shouted quickly going to the ground, "Honey!"

"UGH!" Richard groan as he held his head with blood dripping, he got up with Susan trying to stop the bleeding. "I've had it with you! I spoke to father about your attitude! And he's already signed the papers to cut you off from the inheritance!"

"WHAT?!" Glitter shouted in horror, she couldn't believe her ears! She knew Danny would make sure she didn't get a single penny from the divorce, and now she was being cut off?! AGAIN!

"Crazy bitch!" Susan shouted and help her husband out the door. Glitter screamed at the servants to leave which they happily did, she quickly went down to the basement. She moved some boxes away and managed to open Danny's safe, which held dangerous ghost weapons he took over the years.

"This isn't over! This is far from over!" Glitter shouted as she held a strange green sword.

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Oh no!" Clockwork shouted staring at the orb in horror

"What's the matter, Clockwork?" Rhea asked as she held his arm

"Mors messoribus gladio" Clockwork mumbled in horror, he never thought in centuries he would ever see this sword again.

"The death reapers sword?" Rhea asked since she knew Latin, she was alive during those times but she didn't understand why Clockwork look so terrified.

"This is terrible... I never knew Danny had this sword in his possessions" Clockwork explained and looked away from the orb, "He most likely doesn't know the true nature of this sword…."

"What the matter? Tell me?" Rhea asked

"Mors messoribus gladio or the Death Reapers sword" Clockwork explained opening his hands and created a hologram of the sword, "Is a terrible weapon…. This sword is extremely dangerous in the hands of anyone"

"How so?" she asked staring at the hologram

"Alive, dead, or an ancient ghost like myself are no matched against this sword" he explained moving his hands down, "If you are killed by this sword, your soul is seal within the blade were you suffer for eternity"

"Why isn't this sword somewhere safe?!" Rhea asked in horror staring as Glitter walked out the door, "We have to get it away from her!"

"The sword went missing for decades" Clockwork explained while he watched as well, "And no one knew where it was… until now"

"What do we do?" Rhea asked

"Aria has to fix things in 1975 and quickly," Clockwork said simply

"We must tell her about this new danger," Rhea said changing the orb to Aria, "I'll try to slow her down"

"How?" Clockwork asked and held her hand, "Don't you dare face her directly! A single scratch from that sword and it's over"

"If I can't face her directly…. Then I'll find another way to slow her down" Rhea said and clenched her fist, "That little bitch will ruin everything! When I get my hands on her soul…..!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Risk!

 **End**

* * *

Any suggestions for new stories? Feel free to let me know! Also, you'll know more on, how The Death Reaper sword came into Danny's possessions later on.


	17. Risk!

Would you guys want another addition to the Remember series? Here's a suggestion by Pacman Fangirl10:

1) an installment that focuses completely on Aria as a high school student or a young adult, dealing with pompous suitors, her powers and wanting to create an identity outside of her parent's shadows. I also think it would be interesting if her love interest was one of Richard's descendants and she becomes friends with Star's daughter. As for villains, I strongly recommend something new like maybe Pariah Dark since I don't remember if you used him at all and also him using the souls sealed up in some way, might make an interesting comeback for Dan, Moirai and Akeldana and maybe Glitter. I also like the idea of Aria wanting a career different than her parents. I got an idea of her developing the power to heal others and that can make interesting for the plot

2) a remember one shot series which focuses on special moments between Danny and Ember we haven't seen... like more details on Embers first week in 2007 Casper high, Danny and Ember on holidays since Christmas is coming up, their first anniversary, etc.

CUTE-IN-PINK: I like your idea!

* * *

 **Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Risk!**

Shout out to ClassyMissSassy, Mr King, AshxSerenaLove, DPLover100,

Ember couldn't believe what has happened. Her best friend was her future daughter? The new cute guy she liked was her future husband? And her old bully time travelled to ruin her life? And her bully's brother was helping her take down his sister? It sounded so insane and yet here she was racing against time to save Danny and her future with him. Ember looked at Aria and was pleased that as much as she looked like Danny, she noticed her own features in her as well, though she looked mostly like her dad, which was not a bad thing, quite the contrary!

" _Aria…. Fenton…._ " Ember smiled softly while Aria moved some of her hair behind her ear; Ember laughs slightly since Aria moves her hair away like her.

"What's so funny, mom?" Aria asked glancing at her

"Hm?" Ember looked up slightly and looked away, "Just thinking that's all"

"I really hope we can stop her," Aria said glancing at the window

"Don't worry, Aria…. We will" Ember said as she held Aria's hand. Ember knew she felt something for Danny the very moment she first saw him, but to find out they were destined to be married with a daughter together. She never likes the idea of a family because of her mother's lectures, but seeing Aria and the things she told her…. She was excited for the future, having Aria, and being a mother to her. And she wasn't going to let Glitter steal her future happiness from her! She was going to stop her no matter what it took, or the risk!

"We're almost there," Richard said seeing the cabin in the distance, "Get ready you two"

"Let's do this," Aria said smiling at them

"Is that from Danny?" Ember asked laughing slightly

"Hm…. A little... But Dad says I have his appearance but your personality" Aria said

"Really?" Ember asked a bit taking back; Ember looked down slightly and couldn't understand how Aria got her personality, she wasn't like her…. She wasn't confident, brave, or anything Aria is.

 _Cabin_

Danny was struggling to break free but it was no use. Even he wasn't strong enough to break the ghost fisher. He cursed himself for getting caught and not seeing the obvious. There were so many signs but he stupidly ignored them.

" _She looks so much like me,_ " Danny thought while he stared at his feet, " _I wonder how my life is….. with Ember….._ "

"Lunch time, baby!" Danny looked up and saw Glitter walked in with a tray of food in her hands, he could see it was some fancy gourmet crap only rich people would eat.

"I don't want your shit," Danny said glaring at her as she placed the tray on his lap, "Fuck off"

"You were always stubborn Danny," Glitter said sighing softly

"Fuck off" Danny glared and moved his legs, so the tray would fall off his lap and hit the ground. Glitter glared at the broken plates and the food on the ground, she glared at him and sighed some more.

"Well, if you're not going to eat…. I guess I'll just find another use for that mouth of yours," Glitter said smirking and Danny's eyes widen as he realised what she implied.

"Don't you dare!" Danny shouted moving his head away from her. Glitter quickly put her hands on his head, keeping it in place so he wouldn't be able to move. She wasted no time as she starting kissing him all over, she moved her hands down along his chest and felt his muscles.

"UGH!" Danny shouted as she parted from him, "You disgust me!"

Danny was enraged at this point. He felt sick and wanted to gag as soon as this bitch lips touched him. He felt so dirty as she kissed him, the way she did it was taunting him like she was branding him as her property.

"Oh, don't be like that sweetie, and if I recall you didn't mind my kisses last night" Glitter teased causing Danny to growl at her.

 _Last night_

Danny sighed while he stood on Glitter's balcony which was attached to her massive bedroom, he still couldn't believe how huge it was. Glitter's bedroom was even bigger than his house along with the op centre, her room included a mini living room, a large tv and what she suspected was a large walk in closet and of course the balcony with the amazing view of the city.

"Amazing view, right?" Glitter asked while she tied up her robe which covered her sexy nightie; Danny wanted to talk to Glitter but he didn't expect she would wear something like this when she answered the door. He had to convince her, he only wanted to talk to her and that's it; Glitter whined slightly and led him to the balcony.

"Why do you hate Ember?" Danny asked staring at the city lights

"I already told you the kind of girl she is!" Glitter said in annoyance

"That's not a reason," he said

"Danny, there was this guy I liked once, he was my first real love and Ember stole him from me! She told him lies about me and when I went to confess to him, he rejected me in favour of her" Glitter lied as she pretended to cry slightly, hoping to gain Danny's love.

"Doesn't sound like her…..?" Danny mumbled and raised a brow slightly, he didn't know what to do, he was torn between comforting Glitter and think in about Ember. He still couldn't believe that Ember was some monster! He was a good judge of character and Ember wasn't the girl Glitter was describing, she was the complete opposite!

" _She lying…._ " Danny glared at her and stared at the stars, he always could count on the stars to clear his mind. And he needed to clear his mind now, he could tell Glitter was lying... Or was Ember simply a good actress? He didn't know what to think anymore.

"Let's stop talking about her!" Glitter said softly as she gazed at Danny, she couldn't help herself! She just wanted to stare at his handsome face, the way his eyes sparkled as he enjoyed the night sky.

" _What will I do?_ " Danny sighed softly and turned his head slightly, he stopped when he saw Glitter smiling at him.

"What's with the smile?" Danny asked and back away slightly

"It's a beautiful night isn't it, Danny? It's so romantic" Glitter said and held his hand, she smiled and hug his arm, "Very romantic…."

"What are you doing?" Danny asked and really didn't like where this was going. Glitter saw her chance and pulled him into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him deeper into the kiss.

 _Present – 1975_

"Fuck off whore!" Danny shouted and moved his head away from her

"Hm…. It seems I have to find another way" Glitter whispered as she left the room, not noticing when a newspaper clipping fell from her pants pocket. Danny eyes widen slightly and looked down at the clipping, he read the title which answered Aria's birth.

" _Danny and Ember welcome their daughter, Aria Fenton_ " Danny could feel his eyes water slightly as he stared at the photo of his future self, smiling as he held Ember in his arms staring at his daughter, who was sleeping in Ember's arms.

"I want this…." Danny whispered moving the clipping closer to him with his foot, "I want this future with them…."

"Baby!" Danny looked up slightly hearing Glitter return, he quickly steps in the future in order to hide it from her. Glitter re-entered the room and saw her beloved still had the same grumpy expression on his face, she smiled and held something behind her back.

"Oh! Why the long face, cutie?" Glitter asked in a fake sweet tone of voice

"Because you came back, bitch," Danny said glaring at her

"You better change that tone, Danny! Our future together is inevitable!" Glitter said smirking at him

"Get it through your thick skull! I don't like you! I hate you! You're a spoiled brat, manipulative bitch, and I don't give a shit about you!" Danny shouted struggling against the ghost fisher.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, you will love me whether you like it or not!" Glitter said pulling out Ember's ghost guitar from behind her back, "Especially with this"

"Where did you get that?!" Danny shouted

"Time travel" Glitter replied and held the guitar in her hands, she smiled and turn the knob to the heart shape icon. Glitter back away and moved her hands over the strings, "It's ironic…. Amberline is going to help you realise you love me"

Danny's eyes widen as Glitter played the strings, he saw the love shape, pink ray fly towards him and struck him. Danny screamed and tried to resist the spell's effect on him but his eyes glowed pink and Glitter smirked knowing he was all hers now.

Aria ran towards the door with Ember and Richard behind, she had to get her father back and make sure her parents fall in love! She needed to fix the timeline for the better!

"Let's do this!" Aria whispered, Ember and Richard nodded their heads. Aria took a deep breath and opened the door, she opened the door and entered the cabin when a plasma ball barely missed her. Aria quickly backed away and saw her father eyes were pink, as he stood next to Glitter with his hands glowing.

" _Dad….._ " Aria eyes widen as she stared at her father…. Was she going to fight him?

 _Clockwork's realm_

"Where are you going, Rhea?" Clockwork asked staring at her, as she created a portal, "What are you planning to do?"

"Find out how Danny got his hands on that sword! Warn Ember and him about it, and tell Aria to move it on fixing the past!" Rhea said moving Clockwork's hand, "What will you do?"

"Find a way to stop the sword's powers" Clockwork explained glancing at his orb, "Or stop a soul from being a trap in the blade... Even for a few moments"

"Something is going to happen, isn't it?" Rhea asked recognising Clockwork's worried look on his face, "Who is it?"

"You'll soon find out," he said and sighed

"Let's just get this over with," Rhea said sighing some more; Clockwork kissed her cheek quickly and simply watched her leave.

 _Rooftop – 2025_

"You left her for me?" Ember mumbled while she stared at the beautiful view of the city, "Knowing her…. She probably having a tantrum right now"

"You used to know her? Glitter?" Danny asked raising a brow slightly, as he remembered how negatively Glitter talked about Ember.

"We went to high school together," Ember said bitterly

"Glitter, told me about her high school experiences with you but now I want to know the truth," Danny said and shook his head slightly, he felt so stupid for even listening to her lies. Glitter told him about her high school experiences and she mentioned Ember quite often and it was always in a negative. She would always say how Ember bullied her, slept around and how she made her life a living hell. Danny had a hard time believing it and now he knew everything that came out of Glitter's mouth was bullshit.

"Glitter bullied me when I was in high school, along with her ex-boyfriend Josh Wellington. They made my time there a living hell! They teased, bullied, pranked me, call me names and sometimes even beat me up! She made my high school years awful and because of her, I didn't even have any friends. She was one of the reasons that drove me to take my own life!" Ember said as she hugs herself, remembering those painful memories, feeling hatred for that blonde girl who made her so miserable.

"Ember…." Danny felt sorry for her, he wanted to cheer her up, "Whenever I'm with you... I feel a connection with you... Something I never had with her"

"A connection…." Ember mumbled and glance at him

"I…. love-!" Danny stop when he felt his ghost sense go off, he quickly turned around and saw this strange ghost standing behind him. "Who are you?!" Danny shouted and glared at her.

"Rhea, the Ghost of Fates," Rhea said and walked towards them, "Stand down! I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to warn you about a great danger"

"Listen to her," Ember said placing her hand on his arm; Danny looked back at her and sighed, he lowered his guard and listened to what she as to say.

"How did you get the Death Reaper's Sword?" Rhea asked with a firm tone

"The what?" Danny asked with a confused look

"This!" Rhea opened her hand and created a hologram of the weapon, "How did you get this sword in your possession?!"

"I was on patrol one day and I felt something calling me" Danny started to explain while he watched the hologram, "I landed in some old factory and save a strange box….. I heard a weird sound calling me, so I opened the box and found the sword. I didn't know what it is…. but I took it with me, I placed it in a secret safe for the time being"

"That sword is called the Death Reaper's sword," Rhea said shaking her head slightly, "This sword can seal your soul within the blade, where you suffer for eternity! This sword isn't supposed to be in the Ghost Zone or the Human world"

"Why are you telling us about this?" Ember asked

"Clockwork wants the sword to keep it safe," she said and sighed softly

"I can get it for you," Danny said

"You mean this sword?" Rhea quickly looked back and saw Glitter holding the sword in her hands, she smiled and walked towards them.

"How did you find us?!" Ember shouted clenching her fist

"I used one of the many ghost tracking devices! That I stole from your crazy parents! It took me awhile to lock on Danny's echo signature, I had a hard time to figure it out since I zoned out when your idiot father blabbing about it" Glitter said walking towards them, moving the sword slightly.

"You bitch!" Ember shouted

"Ember, are you ready to risk everything for him?!" Glitter asked pointing the sword at them, "Or are you ready to risk everything for Ember? Well, Danny?!"

"Shit….." Rhea mumbled

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The Death Reaper's Sword

 **End**


	18. The Death Reaper's Sword

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **The Death Reaper's Sword**

 _Shout out to Diva180, Mr King, GhostsRmyfriends, Chat Noir's twin, American Hokage and Bambi_

 _Before Aria's arrival_

Glitter gripped the guitar in anticipation, she was grinning as she noticed the spell was taking place.  
Danny was in an internal struggle trying to fight the effects but he knew they were starting to get to him.  
His pink eyes stared at Glitter and his mind tried desperately to fight it, she was a spoiled brat! A lying bitch! She was a monster!... she kidnapped him! She...she...she was so beautiful! Danny's heart was practically vibrating as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. why was he fighting her again? He couldn't remember….. he just grinned goofily as he noticed so many things about her he was liking more and more.

"Danny?" Glitter asked softly placing the guitar down

"You're so beautiful when you say my name!" Danny said in a lovesick trance, he smiled and quickly jump up and hug her.

"YES! You're finally mine!" Glitter shouted at her victory as she embraced him.

"You're so beautiful!" Danny said once more with his pink eyes glowing

" _Hm…. This is too good to be true….._ " Glitter bit her bottom lip and smiled at him, she approached him and puckered her lips slightly. Danny immediately got the message she was sending to him, he quickly took her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Glitter was almost taken back... true she had to kiss Danny before, but this was the first time he initiated it. She could almost cry her future and love and finally hers.

"I love you! Glitter my sweet!" Danny said in his hypnotise state of mind

"I love you too!" Glitter shouted and kissed him again. Glitter-kissed him like there was no tomorrow, she immediately moved her hands along his muscular body and felt his hands on her waist. She felt Danny moved his hands to her ass, she moved her hand slightly when she saw Richard outside.

" _Dammit_ " Glitter pushed Danny back and groan in annoyance, she stared at the window some more and saw Aria.

"Danny, baby!" Glitter said as she turned to them, "We have some intruders….. take care of them so we can be together"

"Of course, my sugar dumpling!" Danny said smiling at her. Danny and Glitter waited for a few seconds when Aria, Ember, and Richard burst in. Danny quickly fired a plasma ray but felt something inside him miss his target; Danny blink slightly but simply brushed it off.

" _Dad….._ " Aria eyes widen as she stared at her father…. Was she going to fight him?

Aria stood in shock, there was no way her father would attack her, he would never side with this bitch if he knew her true nature. Aria moved her gaze and noticed the guitar Glitters had put down, she knew it…. her father told her countless stories of his old life when her mother was a ghost and how she used a guitar as her weapon. But because he saved her and fell in love with her, that life never came to be. Not to mention she was no match for her father, he had years of experiences with his powers and was a formidable foe to any ghost. She on the other hand only started to learn the basics of her powers, she hadn't figured out any of her father's known powers yet, and her powers would glitch at the worst possible moments as well.

"You bitch! How did you get that guitar?!" Aria shouted clenching her fists; she wasn't blind, she could recognise the guitar's love spell from what Clockwork had shown her along with the stories her father would tell her.

"Aria what are you talking about?" Ember asked with a confused look

"I'll explain the details later…. But long story short! But you used to be a ghost who control that guitar over there! Dad's under a love spell!" Aria quickly explained keeping an eye on her much stronger father.

" _Shit…. Dad always said I would surpass him on day….. but I don't think he meant today_ " Aria eye twitch slightly when she recognised her father's stance for the Ghostly wail; her eyes widen and quickly pushed her mother and Richard out of the cabin.

"RUN!" Aria shouted helping her mother up before running with her.

"Why?!" Richard shouted when he heard the Ghostly wail, he quickly covered his ears as he ran, he saw an old broken wall, he quickly hid behind it.

"HURRY!" Aria shouted pushing her mother behind the wall, she quickly covered her ears while her mother did the same. All three waited for the strong vibrations to finally stop, they cautiously lowered their hands from their ears and looked at each other.

"What the hell was that?!" Richard asked

"The Ghostly wail" Aria explained. Aria glanced from behind the wall and saw her father coming out from the broken cabin with Glitter in his arms.

" _That's fucking gross…_ " Aria stuck her tongue out slightly before turning to face Ember and Richard.

"The only advantage I have in this situation... I have knowledge of every single power my father has" Aria said sighing

"What do we do?" Ember whispered

"Hm… hold on…." Aria mumbled looking from behind the wall once more and watching as her father searched for them.

"We have to get that belt off" Ember whispered glancing at Richard, "Aria has powers like Danny does... We might have a chance"

"I have powers….. but I'm no match for my father" Aria whispered looking back at them, "He's stronger than I am"

"It's better than nothing" Richard whispered placing his hands on the belt, "We have to get this off of you"

"You need a key" Aria said blushing slightly. Aria looked down slightly and watched as Richard tried to pull the belt apart, she never had a man this close to her before and especially having a man's hands almost below the belt, literally.

" _If dad knew…._ " Aria simply watched and saw the belt crack slightly.

"You can do it, Richard!" Ember encouraged seeing the crack grow slightly.

"COME ON!" Richard shouted pulling the belt with all his strength, he groans and grunted a few times when he finally felt the belt give in. He stumbled slightly and held the broken belt in his hands, he smiled and was surprised he could break it in the first place.

"How did…." Aria mumbled in shock since her grandparents design the belt to be unbreakable, "Never mind... I'll ask later…"

"There you are!" Glitter said walking from behind the wall

"We've found them, my sweet dumpling" Danny said hovering above them

"That's disgusting!" Aria said gagging some more

"Richie, I should have seen this betrayal was coming," Glitter said leaning against the wall slightly, smiling at her stupid brother.

" _Come on…_ " Aria closed her eyes and tried to activate her powers, she felt a flicker slightly but nothing happened, " _Ugh! I guess the belt's effects haven't left yet…._ "

"I'm not a traitor, Greta!" Richard shouted and glared at her

"DON'T CALL ME GRETA!" Glitter shouted like the child she is.

"Why can't you see he doesn't love you!" Richard shouted hitting his fist against the wall, "You spoiled bitch! Father has made me the sole heir to the Lockwood Fortune! And I'll make sure you'll never receive a single DIME!"

"SHUT UP!" Glitter shouted at him

"All my life I had to tolerate you, watching you act like a spoiled tyrant and make a mockery of our family's good name! You're a terrible person, Greta! And I'm ashamed to call you my sister! Your hateful, rude, spoiled, violent and act no better than a common street thug" Richard shouted and moved Aria aside, he walked closer to his 'sister' as the two glared at each other.

"Don't you dare compare me to those commoners!" Glitter shouted

"You think your better than everyone else just because our foolish parents indulged your every whim since birth, and you repay them by lying, cheating, hurting others and just being a complete bitch" Richard shouted and pushed her, "Mother and father would be ashamed of you if they saw you like this!"

"Is this how you treat young ladies, Richie?!" Glitter shouted and pushed him back, "Mother and father would be ashamed of you if they saw you like this!"

"Look at yourself and look at what you have done! You practically tried to force yourself on a boy that wants nothing to do with you and you tried to hurt the girl he really likes! Not to mention your fucking the timeline, and trying to kill their future daughter?!"

"Danny belongs to ME! He's been mine since I first met him and I'm not going to let you and those whores take him away from me again" Glitter shouted and stomp her feet.

"You truly are hopeless, aren't you…." Richard said in disbelief seeing his words had no effect on her.

"What's that…?" Ember whispered. Aria glanced at the wall and saw a portal open, she quickly backed away with the others and saw the Ghost Fisher exit the portal.

"The Ghost Fisher? What's going on?" Aria mumbled looking up at the closing portal, she quickly bends down and took the Ghost Fisher.

"The Ghost Fisher…," Danny mumbled and landed in front of Aria, he glared at her and punched her in the face. Aria flew back from her father's strength and hit Ember, the two fell on top of each other.

"Aria! Are you alright?!" Ember asked seeing Aria's red cheek

"Worry later!" Aria said standing up and touching the cheek she was hit, "Dad is the worst possible enemy for me…."

" _You can do this... Aria_ " Aria took a deep breath and transformed into her ghost form, she glared at her father as her eyes glowed slightly. Aria opened her hands and form a plasma ball, she glances at half the size of her father's.

"Is that it?" Danny asked laughing slightly

"Hm… Shut up!" Aria said blushing slightly at her small plasma ball

"Pathetic!" Danny shouted and suddenly grab Aria's throat; Aria grunted and held her father's hand.

"Aria!" Richard shouted and grab Danny, trying to pull him away from the young teen.

"Stay out of this," Danny said firing a plasma ball at Richard, sending him flying and hit the ground.

"It's only you and me!" Danny said glaring at her

"Da… dad…. Stop…" Aria mumbled as her grip loosen slightly.

" _I have to do something!_ " Ember looked around and saw the Ghost Fisher, she quickly grabs it and stared at it for a few seconds.

"NO!" Glitter shouted and grab the other end of the Ghost Fisher.

"UGH! FUCK OFF!" Ember shouted and pulled back. Ember couldn't believe she was swearing but she had enough of Glitter and her bullshit! She had to stop this monster! A father should never be forced to struggle his own child! Ember kicked Glitter in the leg and pulled the Ghost fisher away from her, she quickly body-slammed her to the ground and stood behind Danny.

"My body!" Glitter shouted quickly checking herself to make sure her beautiful body wasn't harmed. Ember quickly swings the Ghost Fisher and surrounded Danny, she quickly reeled Danny away from Aria, as his powers deactivated once more.

" _That was close_ " Aria fell to the ground and held her throat, she coughs slightly, trying to catch her breath with a few tears falling down her cheek. Ember held Danny back and slowly back away to Aria, she glances at her and saw her stand up.

"Are you alright?" Ember asked with a worried tone of voice

"Y…. yea…," Aria mumbled nodding her head

"Are you two alright?!" Richard shouted running towards them

"Hold on to me…" Aria said with her voice breaking slightly

"Alright," Ember said as she held Aria's shoulder while Richard did the same. Aria took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she only managed to teleport once and that was by herself! Not with three extra people.

" _Please work_ " Aria opened her eyes and managed to gather enough of her power to teleport all four of them away from Glitter, they soon reappeared somewhere in the woods.

 _2025 – Rooftop_

Glitter fumed at the sight of her husband and that ghost bitch Amberline! She was not going to let history repeat itself, Danny belonged to her and she wasn't going to let Amberline haunt her anymore!

"How could you do this to me?! Danny!" Glitter shouted and clench her hand around the handle, "I love you! And I gave my entire life to you!"

"I left because you were a mistake!" Danny said

"A mistake?!" she said in shock

"You don't even really love me, Glitter! You just love my money!" Danny shouted at her

"That's not true! Do you have any idea how much I sacrificed to be with you! I loved you since the first moment I saw you and we're supposed to be together forever!" Glitter shouted hoping her husband would come back to her.

"I'll never love you! EVER!" Danny shouted at her

"I'm giving you one last chance Danny! Come to your senses and come back home with me or else!" Glitter shouted as she gripped the sword's handle. Danny glared at her, he had it with her! He was done being pushed around by this monster who stole his life away from him!

"Fucked off, Glitter and hand that sword over...before I make you!" Danny shouted and opened his hand. Glitter growled and stared at Amberline, who was glaring right back at her.

"This is one match I've been waiting for!" Ember said, eager to finally get some payback on the spoiled brat who ruined her life.

 _Lockwood Limousine_

"Stupid, bitch" Richard mumbled while he watches, Susan clean up the blood around his head, "Ugh! I had it with her!"

"Never liked her," Susan said carefully tending to her husband's head, she always despised Glitter and made it obvious too. "Why don't we sue her?" Susan asked putting the bloody napkin away and held his hand.

"I should," Richard said smiling back at his wife. He took some closure in the fact that his spoiled sister was finally getting what was coming to her, He knew that once Danny signed the papers, she would be left with nothing.

 _Rooftop_

Glitter held the sword closer and watched as Ember and Danny walked slowly around her, she quickly moved her gaze and saw Rhea opening her hands.

"I don't have powers! But I have this!" Glitter shouted and grip the sword.

"We'll see about that!" Ember shouted charging at her directly

"NO!" Rhea shouted quickly placing a barrier in Ember's direction, forcing her to stop and stumble back.

"What the hell?!" Ember shouted clenching her fist and glaring at her

"A single touch from that blade will seal your soul away!" Rhea shouted at her

"Oh….. right," Ember said backing away slightly

"Well... Long range attacks than" Danny said creating three clones, "Works with me!"

The clones charged directly at her and surrounded Glitter, one of the clones tried to punch her but was blocked by the blade. The clone eyes widen slightly when it was sucked into the blade, the other two clones stared at each other.

" _Hm…. It seems the blade can suck powers as well_ " Rhea frowned and glared at Glitter, who also realised this new addition to the blade. She quickly swung the blade and struck both clones, quickly sucking them inside.

"Great! How will we attack her now?" Danny asked realising the blade's abilities

"Fine! I'll try this!" Ember took her guitar and strung the strings, she watched as the power shape fist flew at Glitter.

"Is that it?!" Glitter shouted and swung the blade at the fist, smiling as it was sucked into the blade. Glitter looked up and saw Ember was gone, she quickly looked around when she was suddenly punched in the face.

"Yes!" Ember shouted watching Glitter stumble to the ground, as she held her cheek, "Give me the sword, bitch!"

"Never!" Glitter shouted at her as she held the sword tighter

"Ember" Danny flew towards her, he landed and whispered something in his ear.

"Alright," Ember said nodding in agreement

"You're mine!" Glitter shouted quickly standing and watching her beloved. She shouted and charged directly at them, Danny nodded at Ember quickly as the two parted. Rhea glared

" _Hopefull this will work_ " Danny pulled out the Ghost Fisher and watched as Ember distracted Glitter, he quickly went behind and was about to attack. Rhea decided to assist and charged as well, she fired a simple plasma ray as Ember moved out of the way.

"This won't work on me!" Glitter shouted and suck Rhea's power inside the blade. Glitter swung the blade when a strange light was released and created a portal, all three stop and stared in shock.

" _What?_ " Glitter looked down and felt the time medallion glow, she looked down and quickly made the link, " _This sword probably got connected with this… somehow_ "

"What the…," Danny mumbled as he stood behind Glitter; Danny originally was going to stop Glitter with the Ghost Fisher but the sudden portal stop in his tracks. Danny lowered his guard and didn't realised Glitter had seen him, she quickly took the Ghost Fisher out of his hand and threw it inside the portal before it disappeared.

" _Shit!_ " Danny quickly flew back just in time, as Glitter swung the blade and barely missed him. He quickly flew back to Rhea and Ember, hoping to get an explanation of what just occurred.

"What the hell?" Ember whispered approaching Rhea, as she glared at Glitter. Rhea narrowed her eyes as she studied the recent events, she watched as Glitter put the glowing medallion away.

"The Reaper's Death Sword and the Time Medallion must have merged powers" Rhea whispered, making sure Glitter wouldn't hear her.

"How?" Danny asked

"The sword and the medallion are both ancient items... So it's possible they merged together" Rhea said, she didn't understand much herself. She knew Clockwork would know more than herself, "Like we need this…."

"Bring it on!" Glitter shouted smiling at her new powers. Danny and Ember glance at each other before they attacked once more, Danny quickly created two clones and send them ahead. The clones distracted Glitter long enough for Danny and Ember to quickly manoeuvre themselves, and hold Glitter back. Ember held Glitter's wrist as she swung the blade around, she shouted and whined when she suddenly created another time portal.

"LET GO!" Ember shouted managing to pull the sword out of Glitter's hand; Ember smiled believing the sword had fallen on the ground, but watch in horror as the sword flew in the air. The Death Reaper's Sword flew and headed towards the time portal which was just created a few moments ago.

" _I HAVE TO STOP THE SWORD!_ " Rhea quickly flew after the sword and tried to grab it, she managed to move it slightly but the sword kept flying. Rhea watched in horror, as the sword flew into the portal and heard someone scream from the other side.

"Oh, no…," Rhea mumbled in horror

 _1975 – Forest_

Danny sat on the ground as he glared at his captors, he moved slightly but was unable to break through the Ghost Fisher. He moved his gaze and saw Aria on the ground catching her breath, as she reverted to her human form.

"Are you over using your powers?" Richard asked while he placed his hand on her back

"I… I….. I just need to rest" Aria mumbled and sat down

"Release me! I must return to my Glitter! I yearn for the nectar of her skin!" Danny whined as he whimpered

"Yearn for the nectar of her skin?" Ember asked with an eyebrow raised; Richard and Aria looked up and glance at each other.

"Who says things like that?" Richard asked in disbelief

"This proves he's under a spell! Even with my mom, my dad would never say something that stupid" Aria said slowly standing.

"Right… that love spell" Ember said turning to her them, "How do we break a love spell?"

"I have an idea…" Aria said smirking

"Uh?!" Ember puzzled and stared at her daughter.

"Before my parents got married, my dad was under another crazy girl's control but my mom managed to set him free when she kissed him," Aria said smiling at her

"There's another crazy girl after your dad?!" Ember asked hoping this girl wouldn't show up.

"That's not the point, I think if you kissed him...it might set him free," Aria said waving her hand slightly.

"A kiss?!" Ember asked in shock

"That could work!" Richard said smiling at the idea, "Like in the fairy tales!"

"A kiss…..?" Ember mutter as she turned to face Danny. She simply stared at this boy, this boy was destined to fall in love with her, she saw him struggling against the Ghost Fisher. A part of her didn't mind kissing him, but she never pictured her first kiss like this.

"Alright….. this isn't how I pictured my first kiss but if it works," Ember said sighing slightly; she got closer to Danny and was about to kiss him when she felt Aria grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" Ember asked with a confused look, "You want me to kiss him or not?"

"It's your fist kiss, right?" Aria asked and saw her mother nod, "Well, maybe we should doll you up first! Make this kiss special"

Aria pulled out some lip gloss and placed some on her mother's lips, she soon helped fix her mother's hair. She was a romantic at heart but never showed it, she knew how important a first kiss was to a girl and especially to her mother. Aria could still remember how her mother told stories about her mother's first kiss with her father, she would always smile tenderly whenever she spoke of it. She smiled at her handy work, her mother really was a beautiful woman now and in the future.

"How do I look?" Ember nervously asked

"Beautiful, mom!" Aria said smiling at her

"I agree! He's a lucky man" Richard said and nodding in agreement.

Ember took a deep breath and stood in front of Danny, who turned away from her since he heard their plan. Ember gently placed her hand on his face and stared into his eyes; Danny stopped struggling for a moment, he didn't know why but he felt he could trust her. Ember rubbed his cheek slightly and kissed him on the lips, Danny froze for a second but slowly melted into it. Aria was grinning like no tomorrow and Richard smirked thinking it works.

"Did it work?" Richard mumbled as Ember pulled away from Danny

" _Is the timeline fixed?_ " Aria thought as she watched her mother backing away from her father.

"Glitter…," Danny mumbled and stared at Ember

"Shit!" Aria groaned in annoyance while Richard and Ember sighed

"Is nothing compared to you!" Danny said honestly as he smiled at them

"YES!" Aria shouted as she cheered and hug her still tied up father.

"WHOA!" Danny said falling back as he laugh

"I'm so happy your back!" Aria said getting off from him

"Me too!" Ember said helping him up before undoing the Ghost Fisher.

"Do you remember anything?" Aria asked walking closer to her mother and father, "Like anything besides this timeline?"

"No," Danny and Ember said in unison

"Ugh... I guess I have to find another way…." Aria mumbled looking down slightly.

Richard smiled at them when he saw a sword flying towards them from the corner of his eye, he turned his head slightly when his eyes widen in horror. He back away slightly and felt blood land on his cheek, his jaw dropped in shock as he watched Ember go down.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ember shouted as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she quickly held their hand, "NO! Please don't go!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Please don't go!

 **End**

* * *

Who got hurt? Is it Danny or Aria? Find out in the next chapter!

Just mentioning that the fights in 1975 and 2025 happened at the same time!

(Won't be able to update tomorrow, sorry!)


	19. Please don't leave me!

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Please don't leave me!**

 _Shout out to Queen of Music and Pacman Fangirl10_

Aria smiled at her parents when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, she looked down slightly and saw as strange sword sticking out of her body. She stared at her mother who had a look of horror, she coughs up some blood and collapsed on the ground. Ember screamed seeing her best friend, her future daughter about to die. She quickly caught her but fell on the ground as well; Ember felt tears overflowing as she gently placed Aria on her side, so the blade wouldn't move.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Ember shouted as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she quickly held Aria's hand, "NO! Please don't go!"

Ember let Aria's hand go and covered her mouth, she closed her eyes as she cried seeing a pool of blood forming around the wound.

"Aria!" Danny shouted moving his hand slightly when he saw the blade starting to glow.

"I…. I…. I failed….." Aria mumbled coughing more blood

"Don't…. talk... Just….. please don't go!" Ember pleaded as she held Aria's hand once more, "Please don't!"

"If….. If it ends here…." Aria whispered and felt her eyes getting heavy, "I'm... happy... I got the chance... To…."

Aria closed her eyes as the sword glowed and began the process to collect her soul, Ember hunched over and cried with her broken heart. Rhea quickly entered the portal to regain the sword, she landed when her eyes widen in horror. Aria laying on the ground with the Death Reaper's sword impaled in her abdomen with Ember crying over her; Rhea gasp and quickly rushed towards her goddaughter.

"Aria!" Rhea shouted seeing the blade glow as it started to seal her soul.

"Who are you?!" Danny shouted backing away slightly.

"RHEA! MOVE!" Clockwork shouted pushing her out of his way as his portal closed right behind him; Clockwork quickly opened his hand and surrounded the blade with his powers. He grunted slightly as he tried to block the soul sealing process, he glances at Danny and the others.

"What are you doing?!" Rhea asked walking closer

"Slowing down the process of Aria's soul being sealed" Clockwork explained closing his eyes slightly, trying his hardest to prevent the sword.

" _Incredible… this sword is extremely powerful... I'm having a hard time slowing down the sealing process_ " Clockwork grunted slightly as he felt the sword fight against him.

"What do we do?!" Rhea asked seeing Ember crying

"The timelines is going to become unstable," Clockwork said clenching down on his teeth, "The future and the past is about to collide! We have to stable it!"

"What do we do?" Danny asked

"How long do we have?" Rhea asked

"We have maybe... Half an hour before the timelines collide together" Clockwork explained seeing Aria's soul glowing within the blade.

"Aria…" Ember asked in tears staring at her

"Danny! Come here right now!" Clockwork said grunted as his power weakened slightly

Danny nodded and quickly went towards him, he looked down at Aria as stared back at them with a blank expression, she moved slightly and cough up some blood.

"What can I do?!" Danny asked

"Help me infuse your powers within the sword," Clockwork said groaning as he put more powers inside, "Hurry!"

Danny nodded quickly and held the handle, he closed his eyes and infused the sword with all the power he could muster. Clockwork stared at the sword and sighed slightly, seeing Aria's soul return to her body slightly.

 _2025_

"We have to help her!" Danny said looking at Ember, "She might need our help!"

"Okay! But First!" Ember quickly turned around and punched Glitter in the face, she smirks seeing the spoiled brat knocked out. Ember sighed in relief since she dreamt of hitting Glitter of years!

"Damn," Danny said watching Ember place restraints on Glitter

"Man! That felt so good!" Ember said while she placed more restraints on her former bully

"Okay! Let's go" Danny said walking towards the still open portal; Ember nodded as the two quickly jump through the portal before closed behind them. They exited the portal and found themselves in a forest, they looked around slightly and saw Rhea.

"Rhea!" Danny shouted when he saw Clockwork and his teenage self?! Clockwork looked up slightly seeing older Danny, he smiled and saw Aria's soul go further up the blade.

"EXAPLNATIONS LATER!" Clockwork shouted and motioned Older Danny to come closer

"GO!" Rhea shouted pushing Older towards Clockwork and waking up him from his shock expression on seeing his younger self, along with Ember.

"Just GO!" Ember shouted

"Okay!" older Danny shouted quickly going towards Clockwork; he ran and stared at his younger self for a few seconds, before looking down at Clockwork.

"Slowly! Pull the sword out!" Clockwork said remembering what older Danny said about the blade calling for him.

"What is this?!" older Danny asked

"JUST DO IT!" Clockwork shouted and glared at him; Danny was a bit shocked, he had never thought Clockwork could lose his calm composure... And seeing Clockwork this worried and short tempered shock him. Older Danny held the handle once his younger self-moved his hands, he slowly pulled the sword out.

"What this feeling…." Older Danny mumble feeling an urge of power flow within him

" _I knew it_ " Clockwork slowly removed his hand and watched as the sword stop sealing Aria's soul, he got up and looked at Danny.

"Tell the sword to release her soul," Clockwork said looking down at Aria.

"Aria….." Ember whispered. Older Danny looked down at Aria and nodded, he closed his eyes and telepathically told the sword to release her soul.

" _Release her soul, release her soul…._ " Older Danny repeated to himself as he felt the sword respond.

"It's working" Rhea whispered watching as Aria's soul returned to her body. Clockwork sighed in relief as older Danny removed the sword completely, "But she still going to bleed to death"

"No, she won't," Clockwork said returning to Aria once the sword was out; Clockwork placed his hand above the wound and turned his hand counter clockwise, he saw the wound slowly heal but couldn't heal it completely.

"What's the matter?" Rhea asked seeing the wound was still open

"The sword is extremely powerful" Clockwork explained and backed away slightly, "Even I can't heal the wound completely"

"But it's, enough, isn't it?! Aria won't die, will she?!" Younger Ember asked looking down at her

"She won't die," Clockwork said shaking his head slightly, "I managed to heal the wound enough, so its shallow"

"Aria…." Ember smiled and held her hand as she started to move slightly, "Please….. wake up….."

"What the hell is going on?!" older Danny asked as he held the Death Reaper's sword

"I would like to know as well," younger Danny said

"I'll explain everything! But first give me the sword" Clockwork said opening his hand and waited. Danny nodded and gave the sword to him; Clockwork held the sword and admired it for a few seconds before he sent it back to his realm.

" _The blade is finally safe_ " Clockwork sighed in great relief to finally have the most dangerous weapon in existence in his possession.

"Rhea, could you secure the sword's safety? I'll handle things here" Clockwork said; Rhea nodded her head and kissed his cheek before opening a portal and left.

"My future self…." Younger Danny mumbled. He simply stared at his future self in disbelief, he always thought about his future but for different reasons since his encounter with Dan. Clockwork explained the entire situations they were in, he told them everything they needed to know.

"I still can't believe it took me this long to realise what a bitch Glitter is," Older Danny said looking down at his younger self.

"I can't believe you spent 3 billion on a wedding," his younger self said back

"Glitter knew the timeline, the original timeline where Ember is alive," Aria said softly as she opened her eyes; younger Ember looked down and smiled, she quickly hugs her as Aria sat up.

"Aria!" younger Danny said smiling at her, he went down and gave her a hug as well, "You're alright"

"I can't believe... I could have a daughter with Ember…." older Danny said softly watching their younger selves, "That I care about"

"It's not over yet," Richard said whipping the blood off from his cheek

"He's right," younger Ember said helping Aria stand up

"You care about me?" Older Ember asked as she turned to face him

"Yes," Danny said without hesitation

"This is all sweet and all, but I must remind you there is a madwoman out there with the time medallion" Richard reminded

"Right….." younger Danny said

"Glitter won't get away with this, she's going to pay for stealing my destiny!" older Ember said and clenched her fist. She couldn't believe her true fate was with Danny! She wasn't supposed to be dead right now, she was supposed to be married to him with a daughter! She was alive and her dream career and she even had a better relationship with her parents?! The more she learned of that fate, the more she wanted it. She wanted to be married to Danny, she wanted to become Aria's mother, she wanted to be a real singer without her mind control music, she wanted to be close to her parents...she wanted to be happy but Glitter stole her fate and happiness.

"Let's get this bitch!" younger Ember said smiling. Aria smiled as she watched her parents, young and old, she sighed as she held her abdomen. She wasn't bleeding anymore but she was still in pain, not to mention her clothes were soaked in blood.

"You two head back to your time," Clockwork said opening a time portal, "The timeline is unstable enough already"

"Don't worry... We got this" younger Danny said smiling at his older self

"Okay….. you better win!" older Danny said, he knew better than argue with Clockwork. Clockwork had a motive and a reasoning behind every action he did, so if he said to go back... They had to go back to their time.

"Aria," older Ember said and walked towards her, "I don't have any memories of you….. but I'm looking forward to having you in my life"

"We'll fix the timeline," Aria said smiling at her ghost mother

"Now go," Clockwork said staring at them. Older Danny and Ember waved at their younger selves and entered the time portal; Clockwork felt the timeline stable slightly but knew they had to get their hands on the medallion to stable it for good.

"We have to stop my crazy sister before she goes back in time," Richard said walking towards them.

"She freaking crazy! And you were about to be with her!" Ember said looking at Danny.

"What? I would never be with Glitter!" Danny said crossing his arms

"She put you under a love spell," Aria said as she stood on her own

"I must return to my Glitter! I YEARN FOR the nectar of her skin!" Richard teased and smirk at him; Danny stared at him and wanted to gag, he couldn't believe he said those disgusting things.

"Who says things like that?!" he asked in disbelief

"You did, dad," Aria said and raised a brow

"Ugh" Danny whined and looked away

"Thank you for all of your help, Richard," Aria said sweetly as she offered her hand, "If you hadn't helped us, we would have never found this place"

"Don't thank me yet" Richard said and shook his head slightly, "We have to stop my sister first"

"I'm actually surprised you guys are related, you're nothing like your sister," Ember said walking closer towards him.

"Yeah? Why are you two so different?" Danny asked

" _How can Richard be so nice? And Glitter a total bitch?_ " Aria raised a brow slightly as she thought about the two polar opposites. She knew Glitter was a bitch and spoiled brat, but she still couldn't understand how someone as vile as her could be related to someone like Richard? Polite, caring, and snobbish, something you wouldn't expect from someone coming from a rich family.

"I'm afraid we have my parents to blame," Richard explained and looked down ashamed of himself, "My mother and father are good people, though they can get a little...carried away. My father is the head of a large corporation and my mother came from a very important family. They raised my sister and me with the best of the best of luxuries but...I'm afraid it's our genders that came with a big double standard"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"My family is rather old fashioned and traditional, the life of a Lockwood man comes with duties, especially if yours the first-born son. As heir, I'm supposed to live up to some expectations since I'm supposed to lead the company someday...but for my sister? She didn't have any duties or responsibilities, so she was able to do whatever she wanted and my parents would always give it. And whenever we argue my parents would take her side instead of punishing her, we were raised differently because of our genders" Richard explained and sighed some more while he stared at them.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Aria said and walked towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "In the original timeline, she some 69 or 70 old woman, who's middle class and miserable as hell! Not to mention she cut off from the Lockwood fortune!"

"What?!" Danny shouted and stared in horror, realise an old lady was kissing him and most likely wanted to have sex with him. Danny covered his mouth and quickly ran to a bush to throw up, Aria looked back and laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry, dad... But you have to pretend to be in love with her again" Aria said rubbing the back of her neck slightly.

"NO!" Danny shouted and whip his mouth

"Oh!" Ember said realise Aria's plan, "I get it! Glitter probably has the time medallion on her! So you have to distract her, so Aria can get it back"

"Right!" Aria said smiling at her mother

" _We even think alike_ " Aria smiled even more and looked back at her father, who clearly didn't like this idea.

"You have to do it," Richard said and messed Danny's hair, "Your future is on the line here"

"Not to mention the timeline," Clockwork said opening a portal, "You only have twenty minutes left"

"Okay! I'll do it!" Danny said nodded in determination, and knew what was at risk if he failed.

"Let's get this bitch!" Richard said smiling at them.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Vendetta

 **End**

* * *

I've gotten a few suggestions to new fics and will let you guys know, what they are in the next chapter!


	20. Vendetta

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Vendetta**

 _Shout out to Mr King, ClassyMissSassy, SuperSweetGirl11 and Wishyouwereme_

Glitter cursed as she was currently in her car driving through the forest searching for her beloved and his kidnappers. She knew they couldn't go too far, Aria was weak compared to her darling and she knew they couldn't be that far away. Even so, Glitter wasn't going to let them take Danny away from her again, especially now that he finally said he loved her. For most of her life she waited for the day she and Danny would be together and she wasn't going to let him leave again.

"Where are you?!" Glitter mumbled while she drove around the trail, she could have walked but that was out of the question! Glitter Lockwood wasn't going to walk in nature like a commoner. Danny and she could finally be happy together, they could be married! She envisioned her beautiful new future with her man. Them living together in a beautiful mansion, having a glorious wedding and just being happy together.

" _You will be mine!_ " Glitter slow down and stop seeing people further up head, she smirk and got out of her car.

Danny sighed while he watched Aria sit down on the ground, he didn't want to do this….. having some old lady all over him but he had to do it.

"This is such a pain" Danny whined

"You have to do it! The timeline is at risk of collapsing and that old bitch wants to make you! Her sex slave!" Richard said and pointed at him, "Grow some balls and go out there!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, man" Danny said moving his hand slightly, "Dude!"

He was hating this more and more. Not only did he have to romance that spoiled brat but the revelation of what she was, still unnerved him. He shuddered at how close he would have been to being her slave...heck Glitter would have tried to rape him if the others hadn't arrived just in time. He was no fool, he knew Glitter was after sex since he first arrived here...and his face turns green at the idea.

"Just distract her long enough….. so, I can take the medallion from her" Aria said sitting up and placing her hand on her wound, "Okay?"

"No way!" Ember said and held her back, "You're not going out there in your condition! Do you understand me?!"

"Whoa….. you're sounding like….. a mom?!" Aria said sitting down slowly, as Ember crossed her arms and made sure she rested.

"Well! I am your mother in the future, young lady" Ember said smiling at her

"She right," Clockwork said while he _'stood'_ next to her, "Believe it or not, I have no knowledge about the Death Reaper's sword effects. It's a miracle you survived from the sword powers, but I have no idea the side effects are. It's would be wise to sit down and rest for the time being; once the original timeline is fixed we'll deal with your wound"

"Alright…," Aria mumbled and nodded her head slightly

"You just rest, Aria," Danny said smiling at her, "I can handle this... You've done so much for us already"

Danny looked ahead and saw Glitter walking towards them, he took a deep breath and walked towards her. He didn't want to do this! But he had too, he had to get this medallion so the timeline would be fixed.

" _You can do this Fenton….. I have to fix this….. for the timeline and for Aria's wound_ " Danny took a deep breath once more, he looked up and smiled at her but wanted to gag deep inside.

"Danny!" Glitter shouted and jumped at him, "There you are a baby!"

"My sweet dumpling!" Danny said and forced the best smile he could.

" _Kill me…._ "

"What happened to those losers?!" Glitter asked and glared at him

"Gone, I took care of them all," Danny said trying his hardest not to barf.

" _Aria can't be healed properly if the timeline isn't fixed…._ " Danny smiled some more and simply thought about what was at stake if he failed; Aria was his daughter after all and as a parent, he had to protect her. Danny looked up slightly and saw Richard move some brushes slightly, so they would be hidden and still able to watch them.

"I should have realised they wouldn't be matched for you...and what about my brother?" she asked

"Gone," he said

"Serves them right!" Glitter said, smiling at the idea of her brother and all who stood in her way were dead.

"This is gross…." Aria whispered while she watched her father flirt with Glitter, "I should take the medallion right now! She isn't paying attention"

"What is she doing?!" Richard asked with his eye twitching slightly, seeing his sister getting undressed when Danny wasn't looking.

"Aria!" Ember quickly covered her eyes and ignored Aria's groans of annoyance, "This isn't for young girls!"

"You're a teenager" Aria whined and held her mother's hand

"Your twelve, Aria" Ember said sighing, "Seventeen"

"Ugh," Aria groan some more but was happy not to see Glitter naked. Danny looked back and saw Glitter ripping her shirt off with her braless chest, she smiled and hug him as she kissed him. His jaw dropped and not in a good way. He looked like he was ready to scream and hide. True girls have flashed him before due to his fame, Paulina being one of them but there was no way in hell he was going to play this far! She was a total slut! Did she have no modesty at all?!

"See something you like, baby?" Glitter asked mistaking his reaction. Glitter winked and started posing like a stripper would and was about to work on taking her pants off.

"I'm going to be sick…." Richard mumbled quickly looking away

"What's going on?" Aria asked while Ember keeps her hand firmly on Aria's eyes.

"Trust me, Aria" Ember mumbled looking away as well, "You don't want to know"

"So…. Glitter….. hm….. before we get down to business…. I want to know more about you?" Danny asked looking away and tried to focus on her face.

"What? You don't want to fuck me?" Glitter asked sexually and kissed his neck.

"I really do, my sweet dumpling" Danny said and smiled at her

" _I'm going to lose my lunch…._ " Danny wanted to puke and die! He couldn't take this any longer.

"Oh….." Glitter looked down at her pants, she bends down and took the medallion out of her pant's pocket. Danny smiled and was about to grab it when Glitter pulled it away, she couldn't care less about this old watch.

"Can I see it?" he asked with his eye twitching

"No way," Glitter said and rub against him

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Richard said gagging some more

"AGH!" Aria shouted and held her wound

"Aria what's wrong?" Ember asked moving her hand away, watching Aria holding her wound in pain.

"What was that?!" Glitter said looking back and glaring

" _This is my chance_ " Danny quickly took the medallion out of Glitter's hand, he took flight and flew back to Ember and the others. Glitter looked back and shouted, realising she was tricked; she quickly got dress and went after him. Danny quickly landed and saw Aria in pain, he looked around as Clockwork took the medallion out of his hand.

"It's not over yet, Daniel," Clockwork said pointing at Glitter, who ran towards them.

"UGH!" Ember shouted and quickly got up, she walked towards Glitter and punched her in the face. Glitter shouted in pain and fall to the ground, Ember quickly proceeded by hitting Glitter none stop.

"STOP!" Glitter shouted and tried to fight back

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! ARIA LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ember shouted hitting her

"Ember!" Richard shouted and pulled Ember off from his sister, "Calm down"

"I'M DONE DEALING WITH HER BULLSHIT!" Ember shouted and pushed Richard back

"Calm down... It's all over" Clockwork said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fixed….. but first"

Clockwork ' _walked'_ towards Glitter as she lay on the ground, she was beaten up pretty well as she glared at him.

"This... Is all your fault, Amberline!" Glitter shouted and sat up, she groans and touched her face, "My face! My beauty!"

"Enough!" Clockwork shouted, surprising Danny seeing Clockwork lose his composure once more.

"Who the hell are you?!" Glitter shouted

"I am Clockwork the master of time, my job is to make sure the timeline is safe and stable and you Ms Greta Lockwood have done many crimes; however, I think it's time you stop using Ember as your excuse," Clockwork said

"Get out of my way!" Glitter shouted as she stood up, "I'm not going back to my shitty life! No one loved me!"

"Wrong," Clockwork said and opened his hand, showing the original timeline "You did have people who cared about you, Greta!"

"LIES!" she shouted

"Your father tried to reconnect with you, he still loved you but you cut him out of your life because he wouldn't spoil you anymore," he said showing her elderly parents. Clockwork showed the image of when George visited Glitter when she was in jail, and how she refused to talk to him. He tried to reached out to her but she said she hated him and demanded he never come back.

"Father….." Richard stared at the orb and saw how heart broke his father was, he looked down and couldn't believe his sister would do such a thing.

"And what about Joshua Wellington?" Clockwork asked

"That asshole was worthless!" Glitter shouted

"He did love you and wanted to be with you but it was your own bitterness and your obsession that ruined what you both had," Clockwork said as he showed images of Josh and Glitter's marriage and even Ember couldn't help but feel bad for Josh here. True he was a bully and a jerk but even she could tell he did love Glitter and was heartbroken when she filed for divorce.

"Clockwork!" Danny shouted and looked down at Aria, "Something wrong!"

Clockwork glared at Glitter before returning to his goddaughter, he smiled and gave Danny the medallion.

"Touch it together," he said softly placing his hand on Aria's wound, trying to relieve the pain. Danny turned to Ember and smiled at her, he moved the medallion closer to her.

"Ember….." Danny said softly

"Danny….." Ember mumbled, she smiled and touched the medallion. The two eyes widen as they lit up, they were suddenly overwhelmed with all of their memories from the original timeline from 1975 to 2025. They remembered every single thing, how they met, how they fell in love, how they endured so many things together….. and when Aria came into their lives, which symbolised their love.

"Danny!" Ember shouted remembering him, she smiled and hug him before kissing him on the lips. Danny smiled and kissed her back, he remembered everything from the original timeline but this alternated one as well.

"NO!" Glitter shouted, she ran towards them and was about to hit Ember when Richard suddenly slap her. He walked towards her and glared at her, he pushed her down with his foot and held her down.

"Look what you've done!" Richard shouted and pushed down harder, as Glitter shouted and whined over her lost. Ember smiled slightly seeing her bully getting exactly what she deserves; Ember soon remembered Aria's condition, she quickly went down and saw her still conscious.

"Aria!" Ember held her head as she gently rubs her cheek

"Mom…. You remember?" Aria asked wrenching slightly

"Shush…," Ember said softly smiling at her daughter, her little girl who she had forgotten all because of Glitter' actions. Ember cried slightly as a few tears fell on Aria's cheek, she couldn't lose her…. She wouldn't be able to bear the loss of Aria.

"We're here now," Danny said going down and hold his daughter's hand, "Mommy and daddy are here….. just rest alright?"

"I…. did it…." Aria whispered and smiled

"Indeed you did," Clockwork said moving his hand away, "The timeline is fixed….. the time ripples should appear very soon"

Glitter watched as the family stayed together, she shouted and tried to get up, she couldn't lose! She couldn't lose, not again!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Glitter shouted moving her brother's foot.

"You never cared for anyone!" Richard shouted and block her from interrupting the family reunion, "Name one moment, one single moment when you thought about others happiness before yours?! You can't because you're spoiled, selfish whore, who only wants to salvage her bruised ego and live in a fantasy world!"

"Be quiet!" Glitter shouted and clenched her fist

"You always put other down! Because you believe your queen of the world!" Richard shouted and pushed her back, "You're not! You don't love Danny, you only love what comes from being with him! The wealth, the fame! That isn't loving!"

"I DO love Danny!" Glitter shouted

"You only wanted Danny because he didn't fell for your tricks! Your obsession with him got worse as time went by when you discovered new things about Danny, convincing yourself that he was the best which you delusional believe you are entitled to have" he said seeing dark clouds starting to form.

"The time ripples" Clockwork mumbled and back away from Aria, "The timeline will revert back to normal"

"You've lost, Greta!" Richard shouted seeing time ripples forming, "Accept it!"

"I was meant for Danny!" Glitter shouted having a tantrum, "That bitch can't pleasure Danny like I can! I've seen them have sex and that bitch is terrible!"

"You disgust me!" Ember shouted while she held Aria closer, "You were watching us?!"

"And it was terrible!" Glitter shouted at Ember, "I even watch you guys when you conceived that bastard!"

"DO NOT CALL MY CHILD A BASTARD! YOU WHORE!" Ember shouted and flip her off, "YOU SELFISH, WORTHLESS BITCH!"

"I agree…." Glitter slowly turned around and saw Rhea glaring at her, she moved her gaze and saw a box?

"What is that?" she asked

"You're a royal pain," Rhea said before opening the box

"Moirai's box….?" Danny whispered watching as Glitter was sucked inside the box.

"We'll deal with her later," Rhea said. Clockwork looked up and saw the time ripples struck them; Danny and Ember stared at each other before they disappeared. Aria sat up and managed to stand up, she sighed and knew she had succeeded.

" _I did it…. I fixed the timeline…._ " Aria closed her eyes as the ripple of time struck her, she felt something inside her change as she felt the timeline being fixed. Aria didn't know what was going on or where she was, she felt strange, she felt like time changing around her. Aria opened her eyes and looked around this white world she was in, she blinked a few times and looked down at her abdomen.

" _What's going on?_ " Aria touched her abdomen, she moved her hand slightly along the wound and felt a sharp pain. Aria shouted and fell to the ground as she held her stomach, she wanted to cry from the horrible pain she was feeling.

" _Don't give in, Aria_ " Aria looked up and saw Clockwork _'standing'_ in front of her, he simply stared down at her and smiled.

"What's going on?!" Aria asked clenching down on her teeth, as the pain got worst.

"Don't give in… your reward is only a short distance away" Clockwork said helping her up, "The timeline will be fixed very soon….. you have to hang on until then"

"Ugh…." Aria nodded her head slightly as she felt something warm on her hand, she looked down once more and saw she was bleeding.

"Hold on," Clockwork said seeing the original timeline return. Aria closed her eyes and moved her hand from her stomach, she couldn't take this pain anymore... She wanted to…. Let go.

"Aria!" a woman's voice shouted

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Wounded

 **End**


	21. Wounded

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Wounded**

 _Shout out to Diva180_

"Aria!" Ember shouted as she ran towards her daughter, she covered her mouth with her hand seeing the wound had gotten worst. She quickly got down and cradle her daughter in her arms, she tried to hold back her tears but just cried.

"Ember," Clockwork said landing in front of her, "You remember about the alternated timeline?"

Ember nodded her head slightly and held Aria tighter in her arms, she gently rubs her cheeks as she stared at her.

"Ember!" Danny shouted quickly landing and running towards them, he gasps in horror seeing his daughter in her condition. "I thought you healed her?!" Danny said looking back at Clockwork.

"We have to take her to the hospital!" Ember shouted

"It won't do any good" Clockwork said shaking his head, he bends down and placed his hand above the wound and turned his hand counter clockwise. He glared as he watched the wound heal but not completely, he sighed since the wound had returned to its shallow form.

" _The reaper's sword is incredible_ " Clockwork looked up at the worried parents, he got up and opened a portal.

"Bring her into my realm," he said and lowered his hand, "Time is frozen in my realm, Aria won't die or have the risk of the wound getting worst"

"Danny" Ember stared at him as he picked Aria up, he held her close to his chest and saw the massive blood stain.

"Come on, Ember," he said and smiled at her slightly, "At least in Clockwork's realm….. there no risk of her getting worst"

Ember nodded and followed Danny inside the portal, they walked into Clockwork's realm and placed Aria on a table. Ember immediately held her hand as tears fell down her cheeks, she couldn't believe Aria was struck by the Death Reaper's sword….. why her?

"Here," Rhea said walking towards them with a pillow, she placed it under Aria's head and held her hand as well.

"She going to die," Clockwork said approaching them

"There must be something we can do?!" Ember begged as she looked up at Clockwork and Rhea

"There might be something I could do," he said turning to his orb, "Give me a moment"

"Aria…. Don't you dare die!" Ember said clenching her hand

"Ember…" Danny pulled two chairs, he sat down beside Ember and held her hand, "She not in danger in Clockwork's realm"

"I don't want our child to stay here for eternity!" Ember said moving her hand away from his

"I know….. neither do I," Danny said sighing and taking Ember's hand once more, "The only positive thing we can be thankful about... Are Aria's wounds won't get worst because time doesn't exist in this realm"

"Hm… do you remember our first day? When we brought Aria home?" Ember asked smiling tenderly at the found memory.

"Of course I do," Danny said smiling at her, "How could I forget?"

 _Flashback_

"Alright, Aria!" Danny said opening the door, "Welcome home!"

"I don't think she cares, dipstick," Ember said while she held Aria's little hand, as she slept in her mother's arms. Danny chuckled and walked towards his wife and daughter, he looked down at his little girl and rub her cheek.

"What do we do? I mean….. do we put Aria to bed?" Danny asked rubbing the back of his neck

"She sleeping... So I guess" Ember said following Danny upstairs. Ember walked in the gender neutral room, she placed Aria in her crib and gently rubbing her cheek before she gave one of the toys their parents gave them.

"Do you think we can handle this?" Danny asked watching Aria sleep, "It's another human being?"

"She's our daughter," Ember said taking his hand and smiling at her, "She's you and me... She what our love for each other created"

"I hope she doesn't get your crazy personality" Danny teased and laugh slightly; Ember frowned and hit his chest, she took Aria in her arms and stuck her tongue out as she went down stairs.

"Jerk!" Ember shouted walking to the kitchen; Danny laugh and phased through the floor, he landed in the living room and walked to the kitchen as well. Ember gave Aria to Danny as she prepared a bottle for her, "Stop being mean to the woman, who gave birth to your child and sit down and keep her happy!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Danny said smiling at Aria as he went to sit down; Danny placed Aria on his lap and smiled at her while he gently rub her stomach. Ember sat down beside him and gave him the bottle while she fixed her shirt, she leans back and sighed softly.

"I hope she hungry," Ember said watching Danny offering the bottle to her

"Why didn't you breastfeed her?" Danny asked while Aria started to suck her bottle, "Didn't the nurses at the hospital show you?"

"They did... But my boobs are a bit sore" Ember explained while she rub her breast slightly, "Aria ate me up like there was no tomorrow at the hospital"

"Well, she eating that what counts," Danny said smiling at her and moving the bottle away slightly. Ember leans her head against Danny's shoulder and watched Aria fall back asleep, she couldn't believe she was a mother. Aria relied on her for safety, for love, for everything she needed in her life.

"You're taking the first night shift," Ember said hugging his arm

"What?!" Danny said looking down at her and raised a brow, "Why me? I want to sleep!"

"You knocked me up, I had to handle being a whale for months, and pushed out a watermelon! You're taking the night shifts!" Ember said and glared at him.

" _She still scary... And Aria is born_ " Danny nervously smiled, he nodded at her and looked away slightly.

"I love you, Ember," Danny said kissing her cheek

"I love you too, Danny," Ember said kissing him on the lips; the two kissed for a bit when Aria cried, Danny parted from Ember and looked down.

"She probably needs a diaper change," Ember said smiling at him

"Oh….." Danny mumbled realising he had to change her, "Okay fine! I'll change Aria…. But can you show me?"

"Fine! I'll show you but next time is you" Ember said setting up from the sofa; Danny held Aria in his arms and followed Ember upstairs.

 _Present_

"You were terrible at first," Ember said laughing slightly, remembering how Danny managed to flip the dirty diaper on his hand, and how he freaked out afterwards.

"Hey! That's mean" Danny said holding her hand tightly

"Hm," Ember and Danny quickly turned their hands and looked down at Aria as she moved slightly.

"Aria" Ember sat up and gently touched her cheek, "Aria…. Can you hear me? It's mom?"

"I fixed it?" Aria asked softly opening her eyes slightly

"You did," Danny said kissing Aria's forehead, "You fixed the timeline like a boss!"

Aria smiled and tried not to laugh since she would feel sharp pains, she lifted her head slightly and saw Clockwork searching for something.

"Rest," Ember said pushing her down slightly, "Aria, you have to rest alright"

"They're looking for a way to heal you" Danny explained

"Will I die?" Aria asked and closed her eyes slightly

"No!" Ember said and felt her heart break, "No! Aria! You're not going to die!"

"Your mother is right!" Danny said and tried to hold back his tears, "Do you hear us?! You're not going to die!"

"Ember, Danny" the two looked back and saw Rhea closing a book, she motioned them to move away from Aria.

"You found something?" Ember asked backing away with Danny

"We might have found something," Rhea said as Clockwork joined them

"It's an ancient spell but it could work," Clockwork said and stood on next to Aria, "Rhea"

"You two should stay away," Rhea said while she stood opposite from Clockwork, "We have no idea what might happen"

"But…." Ember mumbled when Danny pulled her back

"Ember, I know you're worried about Aria….. I worried for her too…. But we have to listen to them, alright?" Danny said smiling at her slightly, "Aria couldn't be in better hands"

Ember looked down before she looked back at Aria, she sighed softly and nodded her head before she followed Danny. The went further away from the two ancient ghost and simply watch, as they attempted to heal their daughter.

"Ready, Rhea?" Clockwork asked moving his hands above Aria's abdomen

"Let's do this," Rhea said closing her eyes and focusing her powers to her hands. Clockwork turned his hands and created a white ball of energy, he turned his hands slightly and brought it closer to Rhea. Rhea placed her hands around the small orb of energy and started to focus her own energy into it, she closed her eyes slightly and moved her hands away slightly as she felt orb grow.

"Good... This should be enough" Clockwork said sweating slightly while he tried to contain the orb of energy, "Get the next items!"

Rhea quickly went towards Ember and Danny, she stared at them and grab their hands.

"What do you need from us?" Danny asked watching as Rhea took out a needle

"For this spell to work," Rhea explained and pulled Danny towards the orb of energy, she poke Danny's finger and quickly turns his hand to his blood to drip onto the orb. "First is a huge amount of power from the Ghosts of Fate and Times, but the most important step is having the blood from the ones who created the victim"

"And this will heal, Aria?" Ember asked while Rhea did the same to her finger, she watched as her blood drip onto the orb.

"Hopefully" Rhea whispered watching the white orb turn a light pink, "This spell wouldn't work before because Moirai refused to help"

"But we don't have this problem," Clockwork said grunting slightly as he moved the orb of energy to Aria's wound. Clockwork pushed the orb of energy into Aria's wound and watched as she absorbed it, he back away slightly and waited to see if anything would happen.

"Did... Did it work?" Danny asked nervously holding Ember's hand

"I believe so?" Rhea said watching the wound heal

"We can't be certain until Aria confirms it," Clockwork said sighing slightly since the wound healed completely this time.

" _Hopefully this method worked_ " Clockwork moved away and helped Aria sit up.

"Aria!" Ember said in relief and was about to hug her when Rhea stopped her seeing Aria eyes lit up.

"Wait…," Rhea whispered glaring

"Aria? How do you feel?" Clockwork asked cautiously, he narrowed his eyes slightly seeing Aria's green eyes turn silver.

"Y…. yeah…." Aria mumbled rubbing her head slightly, she smiled and looked down at her abdomen, she didn't see the wound anymore just a scar. "Great! Now I have to get new clothes" Aria whined and pulled her blood stain shirt slightly, "This is so-!"

Aria eyes widen slightly when Ember suddenly hug her, she was a bit surprised but simply hugged her mother. Aria smiled and heard her mother cry in joy, she looked up before her father joined them.

"Aria…." Ember whispered in relief as she cried in joy, "You scared me…."

"Both of us," Danny said as he gently placed his hand on her head, bringing her closer to his chest while he held Ember with his other hand. Aria smiled and was so happy to finally have her parents back, she fixed the timeline and was able to live through the Death Reaper's sword.

"We did it," Rhea said smiling at Clockwork as she held his hand

"Only because of you, my dear" Clockwork said smiling back at her

"What do you mean?" she asked a bit confused

"Moirai would have never helped" Clockwork said and shaking his head slightly, "And Aria would have died... That spell required both of our powers"

"To reverse time and change her fate," Rhea said kissing his cheek

"Exactly," he said and hug her slightly

"You're crushing me…." Aria managed to mumble, feeling her parent's hugs tightening around her.

"Oh! Sorry runt" Danny said letting go and messing her hair, he laughs slightly seeing Aria's annoyed look since she hated being called runt.

"Dad! Don't call me runt!" Aria said with a pout

"Don't call her runt, dear" Ember said before kissing Aria all over

"Mom!" Aria said laughing slightly being attacked by kisses, "Ew! Stop!"

"No way!" Ember said hugging Aria before kissing her cheek; Ember smiled tenderly and simply hug her, she couldn't believe how close she was on losing her daughter.

" _Is this how my parents felt? When Danny saved me?_ " Ember smiled some more and whip some tears away slightly, she soon noticed Aria's silver eyes.

"That's new?" Ember said pointing to her eyes

"What?" Aria asked with a confused look while her father stared at her eyes as well.

"Your eyes are silver, Ari," Danny said taking out a mirror from his pocket to show her, "See"

"Whoa!" Aria took the mirror from her father's hand and stared at her reflection, she smiled slightly and liked it!

"I don't want to interrupt this reunion," Rhea said clearing her voice to gain their attention

"What is it, Rhea?" Clockwork asked

"What about her?" Rhea asked taking out the box where Glitter was trapped inside, "What should be her fate?"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Glitter's fate

 **End**


	22. Glitter's fate

**Remember: Unbroken Vows**

 **Glitter's fate**

"Kill the bitch?" Aria said and glared at her godmother

"Aria!" Ember said looking back and crossing her arms, "Language!"

"Sorry…." Aria mumbled looking away slightly

"But I wouldn't mind if she died?" Ember mumbled looking away slightly

"Ember!" Danny said crossing his arms as well

"What?!" Ember shouted and poke his chest, "She a royal pain! She's caused so much trouble to our family!"

"We'll judge her," Rhea said opening the box and watching as Glitter was released from her imprisonment. Glitter fell to the ground as the old woman she truly was, she looked at her hands and was horrified to see she had returned to her original body.

"NO!" Glitter shouted and hit the ground, "NO! NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! "

"Well, you failed!" Aria shouted as she got off from the table and stood behind her parents, "You old bitch!"

"UGH!" Glitter shouted, she quickly got up and ran towards the little bastard who ruined her plans. She raised her fist and tried to hit her when Danny suddenly grab her neck and pushed her against the wall. His eyes glowed as he easily lifted her off from the ground, he tightens his grip slightly around her neck.

"Don't you DARE! Touch my daughter, you bitch!" Danny shouted with his eyes glowing even brighter, "Because of YOU! She almost died!"

"She should have…." Glitter said holding Danny's wrist, "She ruined my plans!"

"You better watch what you're saying!" Danny said glancing back at his family

"Don't you dare listen to her" Ember whispered as she held Aria in her arms, "She a sore loser"

"I believe this box is fitting for you," Rhea said walking towards them, she taps Danny's shoulder to let her go.

"You fucking lost, Greta! Fucking accept it! If you EVER touched or come nearby family again! I'll break your fucking neck and make sure your soul won't bother us either!" Danny said letting her go, he watched Glitter fall to the ground as she held her neck.

"Danny! You can't leave me! We were meant to be together!" Glitter shouted and clenched her fist

"Understand this, Greta! I was never meant to be with you! I'll never be with you! I will always love Ember no matter what!" Danny shouted and took Ember's hand, "And you'll never touch our daughter again!"

"Greta Lockwood!" Clockwork said glaring at her as Rhea stood next to him, "You've committed terrible crimes for the Timeline! You've risked so many lives because of your selfishness and ego!"

"We're going to seal you, soul! You can no longer exist in the timeline" Rhea said moving the box closer.

"Because we're taking your soul at this moment of the timeline... Everything you've done will still exist!" Clockwork said and glared at her while Rhea placed her hand on the lid of the box.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Glitter shouted getting up

"Star will still exist, her daughter will still exist, everyone in your life will still exist with the exception of you" Clockwork explained showing images of her family, "Everyone who used to care about you will exist in the timeline, and will live on with their lives!"

"Do you have any remorse?" Rhea asked disgusted on how Glitter didn't care, "You're no longer see your daughter or granddaughter? Josh? Your brother?"

"I don't give a shit about them!" Glitter shouted trying to hit Rhea but missed and felt Rhea hit her behind her neck. Rhea looked down and walked around Glitter, she had never met someone so selfish in her life. Glitter didn't care about anyone, she only cared about herself and only herself.

"I wish I could give you a worst fate than this," Rhea said moving the box closer to her, "But! I'm not my predeccsor…. But trust me when I say this... He would have done much worst!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" Glitter shouted when Rhea opened the box, Glitter shouted and swore some more before she was sucked back into the box. Clockwork placed a sealing spell on the lid and made sure no one would ever break it, he looked up at Rhea and nodded at her.

"We're going to keep her box with Moirai," Rhea said keeping the box closer to her chest, "But not beside him, we wouldn't want those two talking to each other and getting ideas"

"Sounds good to me," Danny said smiling at his family

"You've done well, Aria," Clockwork said smiling at her, "We're all proud of you"

"Thank you…." Aria said blushing slightly

"You've had quite an adventure, honey," Ember said placing her hand on her cheek, "And I'm proud of you... You've risked everything for us"

"I wasn't going to let Glitter ruin our family," Aria said smiling at her mother

"Let's go home," Danny said placing his hand on Aria's hand and messing her hair, "Right, Aria?"

"Right," Aria said smiling back at her father.

"Take care" Clockwork smiled and opened a portal for them, he held Rhea hand as they watched the ruined family leave.

 _Human world – One week later_

"Aria!" Ember shouted walking upstairs, she sighed and headed to Aria's room. Ember knocked the door before she entered, she sighed seeing Aria sleeping with her butt in the air and with messy bed head.

" _Oh boy_ " Ember laugh slightly and poke Aria's cheek, she waited slightly and poke her once more.

"Aria," Ember said once more

"Ugh" Aria groan and moved slightly

Ember rolled her eyes and slap Aria's butt, she shouted and quickly got up and looked around. Aria frowned and glared at her mother while she rubbed her butt, she sighed and fixed his hair slightly.

"Mom!" Aria whined and moved her hand slightly

"It's time to wake up, dear" Ember said smiling at her, "You look like a mess"

"That's mean" Aria mumbled walking towards the bathroom; Ember laughs slightly and followed her inside. Ember took the hair brush and started to fix Aria's messy hair, she smiled while Aria looked down slightly.

"How's your injury?" Ember asked softly placing the brush down

"Hm….." Aria lifted her shirt and looked down at the huge scar on her stomach, she touched it slightly and sighed, "It doesn't hurt like last time"

"Let me see," Ember said softly turning her around; Ember bends down slightly and touched the scar with her fingertips.

" _It's not red…. I don't see any signs that the wound is open_ " Ember smiled and lowered Aria's shirt, she kissed her forehead and hug her slightly.

"You'll be alright, honey," she said moving her hand to her cheek, "Now hurry down! Your breakfast will get cold"

"Alright" Aria smiled and nodded her head, she watched her mother leave the bathroom and headed downstairs. Aria quickly got dress and ran downstairs, she walked towards the dining room table and sat down.

"Morning, Ari," Danny said placing his cup down and sitting down next to her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yup," Aria said eating her breakfast

"Hurry up and eat we're going to see Richard" Danny said while he sat up and kissed Aria's head, "He's been worried about you"

"I'm glad he remembered everything from the alternative timeline" Aria said eating her toast

"All three of us remembers," Ember said taking Aria's empty plate, "I'm glad Clockwork didn't ease our memories"

"Alright, ladies! Time to go" Danny said clapping his hands.

 _Coffee shop_

Aria walked towards the small coffee shop with her parents and saw a man with grey hair, she knew it was Richard since he still had his kind smile. Richard had age nicely, his skin wasn't rickle and was still smooth, he still wore a nice tuxedo but was still kind to everyone he encountered.

"Aria! You're alright" Richard said sitting up and hugging her, "I was worried... Last time I saw you, you didn't look too well"

"I'm glad to see you too, Richard," Aria said hugging him back

"Clockwork healed her," Danny said shaking Richard's hand, "Thankfully it worked"

"The timeline is sure complicated," Ember said hugging Richard as well, "You remember the alternative timeline"

"Oh! I hope you don't mind but my grandson will be joining us" Richard said looking back at the shop, "He went to the bathroom…."

"Grandson? Well, well, Richard is a grandpa" Ember teased while they sat down.

"Indeed I am!" Richard said laughing slightly, "He's a year older than Aria, thirteen"

"Is that him?" Danny asked pointing to a young boy, who was walking towards their table with his superman shirt, jeans and baseball hat.

"Indeed it is," Richard said nodding his head

"I'm a bit surprised" Ember mumbled and didn't expect the heir of a huge company to dress so simply.

"He's modest" Richard replied and lean back in his chair, "He isn't into dressing all fancy"

"Sorry I took so long, Grandpa," the boy said sitting down beside him

"It's alright," Richard said and smiled at them, "Now! I would like you to meet Danny, Ember, and their daughter Aria"

"It's nice to meet you," Ember said shaking his hand

"Pleasure," Danny said shaking his hand as well. The young boy smiled and shook their hands, he couldn't believe he would be shaking hands with the Great Danny Phantom and Ember McLain. He turned to shake their daughter's hand when he stops, his eyes widen slightly and couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Nice… to meet you" the young boy said smiling at her.

Aria smiled slightly and glance at the young boy, who smiled back at her. He had brown hair with simply brown eyes, he strongly resembled his grandfather and wore simple clothing and none of the fancy clothing Richard wore.

" _Wow…._ " Aria blushed slightly and quickly looking away, she didn't want this boy noticing her blushing.

"Aria, right?" he asked and offered his hand

"Y…. yup," Aria said softly and accept his hand, "And you are?"

"Oh! Oops! Sorry, I didn't present myself" the young boy said nervously laughing and smiling at her, "Atticus Lockwood... Nice to meet you, Aria! I'm Richard Lockwood's grandson"

Richard smiled and looked at Ember, who also had a smile on her face. She turned her head and expected a smile on Danny, but only saw a shock expression instead.

"Danny?" Ember asked raising a brow slightly

"She is NOT dating!" Danny said with his eye twitching slightly. Ember and Richard looked at each other before laughing at Danny's reaction; Aria and Atticus looked back at them with a confused look.

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 **End**

* * *

Aria story isn't over yet! In the next addition to the remember series, she will enter high school and met a certain daughter of Star and Andy, not to mention her first crush... _wink, wink._

Go ahead and check out my new fic _The Fright before Christmas!_ Something special for the upcoming holidays! I hope I'll see all of you guys there!

Summary:

Danny rules over Halloween Town but he must find a way to live up to Halloween Town's expectations for him. The young king starts to feels pressured to live up to his predecessor's legacy but a secret admired will help him realize his mistakes, she will help him to walk his own path, and live out of his predecessor's shadow.


	23. Chapter 24

Check out my new story, **Remember: A father's daughter!**

Summary:

High school life isn't easy for any teen, but when your the daughter of Danny and Ember, well school life just becomes much worst. Aria Fenton must try to survive her high school days while suffering through a secret illness. But when things start to turn out well, she accidently releases a dangerous foe from her father's past who seeks revenge, and is willing to go to great lenght


End file.
